


Source Figure

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-15
Updated: 2002-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source Figure

## Source Figure

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

**SOURCE FIGURE**

Author: EscapeToCity 

Category: Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through 'Rogue' (Season One) thrown in for background, clarity use. 

Rating: NC-17 (For entire story) 

Summary: The beauty and cruelty of mankind... Clark/Lex...SLASH 

Warnings: Violence, pain, emotional and physical suffering. 

Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting scenes/situations for them to play/love/suffer in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. 

Note: This piece has been under construction since January 2002. After much consideration and many requests, I decided to put all my Muses, Gods, and Nymphs together in one giant story. 

I hope the _complete_ version is successful for you, the reader. 

As always, my warmest regards, 

\--J.B.  
@ Pass Christian  
9/14/02 

Comments? Write me anytime...EscapeToCity@aol.com 

* * *

**SOURCE FIGURE: JANUS**

Clark Kent was happier than he could ever remember. 

He had made straight A's in the Spring. His parents were great.  
They were gonna get him a car of his own. His Dad was really, really thinking about letting him join the golf team. Golf.   
Boring, maybe, but a sport at last!  
Couldn't hurt anyone...  
Unless he hit the little ball too hard with the club... He'd have to watch that....  
Chloe and Pete were the coolest friends around. Lana stopped wearing that necklace.  
He hadn't gained any new freaky powers lately. It was summertime.  
Lex had told him he loved him.  
Lex had told him he was the sweetest guy on earth. 

Lex had told him he loved him. 

Loved him. 

Whoa!  
Awesome. 

Clark was walking down Locust Avenue. Oak trees and children playing. He loved this town. it was home. Good old Smallville. 

He so looked forward to lunch with Lexy... 

All that was Lex Luthor made Clark shake. Shake, rattle, roll...Clark did a little dance on the sidewalk, remembering with glee the night Lex turned the Manor into a retro-dance hall for a fundraising event. Bo Diddley!  
Bobbysoxers!  
Roller skates!  
Clark costumed like a greaser.  
Clark and leather go great together...  
Lex in checkered purple.  
The two of them, dancing around to 1950s hits, making love on the wooden floor after the guests had left... 

Doris Day and Lex Luthor. Lickable, tasty Lex. Delectable Doris. Que sera, sera.... 

Lex was the most fun he'd ever had...  
Damn, Lex....you're the best friend I have. Best fuck for sure.... 

Even if you're the only one...my _first_....and my _last_....the only bed buddy I ever want...I knew that the first time you looked at me, at Honey Creek... 

Oh.  
Honey... 

Thank God you hit me with your car. 

The only glitch in this perfect summer was that Clark had no idea if his parents knew the depth of his relationship with Lex. His mom was no fool. Neither was Jonathan Kent. They'd been around enough to know a _relationship_ when they saw one... 

Still, it wasn't the relationship with Lex itself that bothered Clark. 

Never be ashamed of good love.   
It had started. Clark wasn't even sure of the moment. Didn't care. He just knew that Lex Luthor had come into his life and meant more to him than anyone save his parents. 

Concealing it from the people he cared about, that unnerved Clark. He hated lying. 

Secrets.   
He'd grown so tired of them.  
He wasn't sure if they were really protecting anyone. Lex.  
His parents.  
Himself. 

His identity. His relationship. Both cases of illusions. Barriers. Someday, all of it would have to come out. Be free. No matter the consequence. 

And of course, with Lex by his side, there would be no consequences. It was summer, Clark had the best tan in town, and there-- 

Whoa....  
There was his boyfriend, sexy Lex. 

"Clark!" 

Lex smiled. Clark slid into the booth across from him...damn...your feet...Ohhhh, those creamy, white keys...Ivory and bliss and Clark thinks of the pink of his tongue, wrapped and dancing in his... 

"Lex...sorry if I am late. Dad needed my help with the tractor. You understand, right?" 

"You didn't need to say anything, Clark. When you are late for things, I know you're off saving someone or sweating in the fields...Not that I mind the image of you sweating in the fields..." 

"You know I usually don't sweat, Lex." 

"Oh...I know....but I know what makes you drip, Clark...." 

Clark blushes... 

"I know what makes you wetter than Miami in July..." 

Lex takes his foot...gracefully lifts, pushes and positions it into Clark's sac...moves it deftly from side to side, up and down...Clark makes the slightest moan...Lex feels it, feels Clark's grand erection...Smirks.... 

"This, Clark. This makes you sweat..." 

And indeed it does....Clark pants, just a little...looks around nervously....tongue darting in and out....God, Lex...I want to kiss you, I want you to make me wet...fuck...but... 

Grimacing....grudgingly...  
"Lex...please...we're in public." 

The Spot Diner was nearly empty....but Clark still had to tell his parents before he told the world... 

But yes, Lex...I want you, anytime... 

Lex slowly, seductively pulls his foot away, taking the time to rub the denim-clad shaft....pulling away.... "I know, stud...but sometimes I can't keep my hands nor my feet off my boyfriend. I am so tired of hiding all this." 

"Me too."  
Clark winces. He's tired of hiding everything. "Soon...Lex....I've been thinking...maybe we could break it to my parents...I mean, they are gonna be mad probably...but I think they will get over it..." 

Lex studies him cautiously...there is so much he knows about the man he sleeps with, so much he doesn't... 

"Like they've _gotten over_ your abilities...Clark...they are good people, accepting people...they will love you no matter what..." 

(It's not everyday your adopted son rips the roof off cars, runs 1000 m.p.h., and can see through you...perhaps the admission that he's gay wouldn't even phase them....Lex is almost certain Martha would be alright....but Jonathan...he still has his doubts...) 

"Yeah....but I still want to think about it..." 

Lex gives him that compassionate, knowing gaze that makes Clark feel so at ease... 

"You know I won't push you. Right now, this is amazing, baby. No one thinks we're anything more than just an odd pair, friends who should have nothing in common....but they'd never think we were more..." 

"Not in Smallville. I bet they would in Metropolis, wouldn't they?" 

"Babe, in Metropolis the heat between us would boil away every drop of water in the harbour....And yeah, they would know...remember in the City we could be open about all this..." 

Clark shrugs...uncertainty shading his face... 

"Open about this? Even though I'm still in high school? Lex, c'mon...you know this isn't considered appropriate...anywhere...not with our age difference." 

"Clark, you and I have talked about this. We both know there is no way you're fifteen. You're more like eighteen. With a body like that...." Looking him up and down, that sexy Lexy stare gripping Clark's mind...making him hot...giving him wood... "...and the way you come, Clark....you may be a boy in mind sometimes...but in my bed, you're all macho, macho manly man." 

Me, Clark thinks...  
Me....macho, macho manly...  
Wow. 

The crimson glow returns to Clark's cheeks. His crotch is glowing too. Looks around for the waiter. 

"Stop, Lex...damn...you are getting me too worked up!" Laughing. 

"I'll stop for now...wouldn't want to waste what you're feeling, stud." 

Clark feels so much for Lex. Respect. Gratitude. Awe. Lex is so smart. He's been around the world, seen things Clark reads about. He talks so well, isn't afraid of anyone. He's tender, too. He holds me... 

We talk about my gifts. I was so scared to tell him but now he almost knows everything. He almost knows everything. And he loves me all the more for being honest... 

He looks at the stars with me. Talking about other places. Other possibilities. I used to get some lonesome looking at the universe. Now my universe is here, with my Lex. I'll never feel lonely again. I don't care where I came from. I have found what I need to feel completely human. Completely normal... 

"I just want to stay happy, Lex. I don't want to ever have to make tough choices." 

"You won't ever have to. I'll make them. And that will never include losing you." 

Oh...I love you, Lex Luthor... 

Clark and Lex eat and talk about school. And laugh. And give each other those smiles. Fair, innocent Smallville; so behind the times...because any passer-by should have noticed just how wonderfully in love these two were... 

* * *

Back at Kent Farms, Clark raced through his work.  
Chores were always easy for him.  
Even easier when he was thinking of Lex.

In the barn, Clark ponders looking at the ship. It's just been there, neglected...for months... Another thing to worry about...  
Clark wants so badly to show it to Lex...he knows so much about science and stuff...I bet he could help Dad and I figure out what that thing is...what it holds... Soon, Clark thinks.  
Soon, Lex deserves to know all.  
See all. 

I love him. I will not deny him the last big truth. About me. 

Martha Kent comes out into the barn...sees Clark looking towards the storm cellar.... 

"What's up, kiddo?" 

Clark spins around, feels guilty...thinking....Mom...please understand...I would never _leave_ Earth...I love you.... 

But of course, Martha knows this. She knows Clark is completely and wholly her child. And Clark knows it too... 

"Why so serious?" 

"Just thinking...about...everything...." 

Martha walks up to Clark and gives him a big hug. Smiles warmly... 

"Lana maybe?" 

"No....Lana and I are just friends. I don't even think about her that way anymore." 

"Oh....I wasn't sure." 

Martha looks at Clark somewhat confused....but then....inside her mind, reality beats its drum, loudly....Oh! I know....oh, Clark....open up to me if it is what I think....I won't judge you baby....I promise... 

Clark sees the worried look on her face. 

"It's nothing, Mom, really. Everything's cool. I was just thinking about space and physics...and I got brain freeze..." Grins brightly....that dreamy grin... 

His mother knows more is going on....but she loves her son, _knows her son_ , trusts his instincts...knows he will come to her when the time is right.... 

"O.K...kiddo....stop thinking so deeply...I don't want my boy getting brain freeze..." Nudges him in the ribs....they grin at each other...so much unsaid....but that's fine...the trust is there...trust is vastly more important than mere spoken words... 

"Can you help me with some of the receipts?" 

"Sure....I was going to go to Lex's later...is that alright?" 

"Of course. Be home by eleven, though." 

"O.K....I think we're going to watch a movie, eat." 

Martha wonders if it's going to be a romance movie...She wonders just what or whom is for dinner...stop yourself, Martha Kent...he will open up when he's ready....no judgment....but I gotta talk to Jonny before then....mental note... 

Martha and Clark go into the house, hand in hand.... Clark frowns upon finding a mountain of paperwork on the table... But smiles when his Mom brings out a fresh batch of cookies....peanut butter... 

My mom is awesome, Clark thinks.... 

(you have such a happy family, Clark...do they realize how _special_ you are? Of course they do...) 

* * *

Giant, hazy sun drowsily falling westward.... 

Clark races down the country lane...  
He feels awful...  
His Mom really needed his help...  
And the cookies were great...  
But Lex!  
I'm late for Lex! 

He was glad his Mom had said he could speed-run instead of driving the truck....she was always so cool about everything.... 

"Just be careful, Clark...be careful." 

(such a good mother you are, Mrs. Kent....and he is careful...very careful...we know...) 

Damn me. Fuck me. I'm late! 

Luthor Manor. 

Clark felt bad.  
Underdressed.  
Somewhat rank, as well.  
Downright funky, to be honest.  
Gross.  
Hadn't had the chance to shower before running over to Lex's. 

Clark is wild-eyed, breathless as he enters the glass-topped conservatory. Palms and gold leaf and fountains and there is Lex.... 

Gorgeous as ever.  
Open-collared purple silk...  
Legs folded.  
Arms open. 

Smiling at him so gratefully... 

"Hey love....what's wrong, Clark? Why are you frowning?" 

Clark looked deeply into Lex's eyes... 

"I'm late." 

"No problem, Clark. The food's not even done yet. Staff's got the night off. It's just you and me, stud." Grins. 

Clark moves closer and sits at the table. He looks so sad...  
Lex leans in, concerned.... 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

Clark's face scrunches up...nearly crying... 

"Am I good enough for you, Lex? I mean...am I enough...smart enough? Handsome enough?" 

Lex is completely taken aback--  
"Why would you ever need ask me those things?" 

"I just....I just feel like sometimes you might find someone better. Someone with less baggage, cleaner, maybe....yeah, cleaner..." 

Lex has wondered, ever since the affair began, why Clark has such so low self-esteem. It pains him to see such a great person...such a handsome guy...suffer...Clark was worth a thousand people in Metropolis, hell a million of 'em...such empathy for others in those eyes...such joy, too...Lex was so glad he had sent Slicky Vicky back to London....tramp....plotting against him and LuthorCorp.... 

Lex knew he had made the right choice. Clark. Clark.  
Father...what would you think of me now? Luckily, Lionel was too consumed in merger nonsense to even notice...even if he did, Lex knew that with Clark by his side, Lionel was an ant-- insignificant and powerless... 

With Clark by his side...Lex was the strongest man on earth. 

I love him. Damn. I actually love him. 

He walks around the mahogany table, gliding onto Clark's lap...eliciting a delicious gasp.... 

"You're the cleanest guy I know, Mr. Kent....and don't ever question my love for you....never...it's real...as for your scent...." Stopping...craning his neck down to burrow into Clark's chest...sniffing...glancing up and laughing at him with a smirk...."yum...right now you smell like a farm....sweaty and earthy...you smell like good, clean lust..." 

Oh...God.... 

"My favorite smell....the smell of a good fuck..." 

Clark....so very turned on...still guilty he hadn't cleaned up...Lex deserved clean, Lex deserved the best, always.... 

"Man...I wanted to shower but I didn't want to be late. I was helping Mom with the orders." 

Lex licks at Clark's neck....making the boy moan in approval.... "No worries, love....no worries....I like you dirty, I love you clean. Want to get even dirtier...together?" 

Dinner was served... 

Clark is already losing himself to the man in his lap...his cock straining at the Levis...Lex's hand already there...his tongue already enjoying the warmth of his mouth.... 

"Ohhh...Lex...yes...let's get dirty....and then clean...and then dirty again....let's do it all..." 

"Anything baby....anything for you, Clark." 

Lex begins unbuttoning his shirt. Mouth dancing all over the amazing muscles of his manly man...Lex is always awed by the body, it's solidity and fluid form...yet the way a softness still exist there...the tastiest, creamiest softness he's ever known....kiss....Clark likes it that way.... Clark's mouth sealed to his....tongues dancing, illuminous warmth overtaking the two of them...Lex sweeps down, takes him fast....Clark goes bonkers...his mouth wide open, tongue rolled around...speaking incomprehensible terms of lust and love.....Lex rubs cock on cock...balls to balls...Clark is freed, then engulfed by Lex's greedy lips, wetness...tongue.... 

"Oh...God.." 

It just starts and won't fucking stop....Lex is sucking and sucking and pulling at Clark with his throat...Clark can't hold back-- he wants to hold back-- but tonight he's just too hot....he comes, brilliantly...in a flash of purple and white....down Lex's throat... 

Lex takes it all, as always...the very tasty and marvelous essence of his Clark....licking his lips, Lex kisses Clark again....the seed planted and watered and mixed....Clark moans and moans and loves it....he grabs at Lex, fiercely....hands dug into Lex's back (be careful, Clark...)...Lex loves it...and knows what's for dessert... Lex rolls Clark off the chair...no easy feat...but Clark is weak and lost in dreamland....Clark falls to the floor, like an angel...Lex drifts down upon him...mouth on mouth....grabbing and groping and...oh...God....Lex....inside, now....inside... 

And Lex loves it too... 

The ultimate connection. And Lex pushes himself into Clark....all happening so quickly and yet feeling like an everlasting fuck...Lex's cock inside his lover....slow then hard....back....hard....Clark can take it all...he wants it all...and now...Clark is sweating and they both smell like barbeques and saunas and come...and it's the sweetest goddamn thing Lex has ever smelled and he's stoned by it....and then there's Clark again, screaming, moaning for Lex to fuck him...just fuck him...harder and harder and better and deeper.... 

Clark so badly wants the connection....and Lex is there.... 

Inside and over, no pain just hardness and wet....the sun is setting through the atrium and Clark looks up to the auburn sky, dazzled and dazed and so much in fucking love... 

And Lex is talking..."I love you...I love you...You're my everything...." and panting himself....but it's alright...this is a good kind of attack.... 

A tasty breathlessness... 

And then Clark pulls Lex so deeply into him, anchoring him inside with his heels on Lex's back....tears stream from his eyes....Kryptonian tears of happiness....Lex licks at them, finds Clark's mouth....tears and come and life unending and untouchable... 

And afterwards they lie on the floor....the warmth from Clark's body glistening and Lex inside his arms...cock still inside him....Clark's innards still working Lex up and over...but gently and so slow...they would do this all night, as always...pure fire, pure brevity, pure longing, and pure fucking love... 

Slowly, they drift into slumber.... 

Just after midnight, the phone begins to ring.... And ring...  
And ring....  
And ring.... 

Clark instinctively grabs hold of Lex... 

"What's wrong, baby?" Lex asks groggily... 

"The phone, Lex..." 

Oh, fuck... 

It's Dad.   
I was supposed to home by eleven. Damn. Damn. 

Lex wraps his arms around Clark's lithe, wonderful body, calming him, as Clark finally picks up the receiver... 

"Hullo...Dad...please don't yell...I know I messed up..." 

"Son. I am not going to yell at you. But why are you still there?" 

"We were watching some movies. It got late and honestly, I fell asleep. Lex was going to call and tell you but...he fell asleep, too..." 

Long pause....oh, fuck, man.....  
Could he know?  
Did she figure it out?  
I acted like a fucking moron in the barn earlier... Mom...oh, man....please....not yet... 

"O.K. Clark....we've got some talking to do. Your mother and I have no problem with you spending time at Lex's. But you have to follow curfew. You know that." 

Clark feels so bad. His parents have been awesome about all this. God...I've really screwed up... 

"Dad...I'm sorry. I mean, I just got tired. I'll be home in a few minutes. Let me see if I can wake him up--" 

Lex hugs Clark to him, whispering...."I'm sorry....I'm sorry....I don't want to get you in trouble...I'll go start the Jag..." Clark kisses him, furtively, sweetly, ever so quickly as Lex jumps up to find his keys.... Returning to the receiver... 

"yeah....it's fine...Lex will drive me home. Is Mom alright? Is she mad?" 

"She calmed me down, Clark....reminded me to trust you. Not that I don't trust you all the time, one hundred percent...it's just..." 

"Lex." 

"No...son, it's being a teenager and wanting to stay out and party in the summer. Go wild, stay up to that dawn...make your parents mad..." Jonathan chuckles....oh yeah, he remembers that well... 

"... I know how that is. I've been there. No, son, Lex Luthor bothers me not at all. He's been a good friend to you. A very good friend. And from the conversations we have all had here at the house I can say, with just the slightest pause, that he is nothing at all like his father." 

Clark feels so good at this moment.   
His Dad doesn't hate Lex.  
His Dad actually may like Lex.  
His Mom is the best...thank you, Mom....I love you both... 

Wow. 

We never did eat, Clark giggles to himself. Sticky.  
Dry essence du Lex. All over me.  
Tasty.  
I need a shower.   
Then again, I'm not sure I ever want to take a shower again. 

Awesome. 

Lex comes back in. Keys in hand. White shirt and black jeans. Damn, he looks so good even simply dressed... 

"Clark, we just worry, son. There are so many things out there these days." 

"I know, Dad. You just worry because you love me. We're leaving now." 

Hangs up. Looks at Lex with those fabulous multi-colored eyes...rises....meets Lex at the center of the room, kissing him soft and fast, long and beautifully.... 

Jag. Top down.  
Racing through the ash and oak and elm... 

Lex screams out into the wind.... 

**I LOVE YOU CLARK KENT**

Clark screams in kind... 

**I LOVE YOU LEX LUTHOR**

Damn, love feels good. 

Top down. Summer air rushing about them. Both smiling. Everything. Good.  
Thank you, sweet Gods of love and new beginnings.... 

Clark is so self-assured now.  
It may still be painful...but his parents will find out the truth. He and Lex can handle the pain...the shock, if any He and Lex can handle anything...  
He and Lex are in love. 

He will let nothing nag him.  
No fear. 

Fear. 

Fear is irrelevant 

(yes, Clark it is....do not be scared...) 

Fear destroys 

(yes, Clark it does....we don't want to destroy you...you are one-of-a-kind) 

Fear hates 

(yes...and we certainly don't hate you...science can't hate) 

Fear takes 

(we'll just need you for a while....we think) 

Fear is ugly 

(oh...you're a beautiful one, young alien...) 

Love will keep everyone as they should be. 

(we love you, Clark....we will be there soon...) 

**SOURCE FIGURE: ERATO**

I've never liked the rain. 

It makes me feel so horribly alone. 

I wish Clark were here. I wish Clark were always here. 

Sitting here in this gigantic house, trying to think of something other than he. It's so hard. Everything is him. Everything. 

He's in Midvale with his parents. Farmer's convention or something. 

I don't want to feel like I take up his time. I don't want to smother him. I'm glad he's close to his parents. They really are good people. 

Good. 

I don't want to be a burden. But.... 

I hate to be alone. 

I can't remember a time when it wasn't me, Lex Luthor, against the world...until now, that is... 

Against the world. Not in the normal sense, of course. I have enjoyed the luxury of being heir to one of this country's largest industrial fortunes. Access to cash. Jewels. Art. Culture. Lear jets. Cigarette boats. Celebrity. Sex. The best dope money can buy. 

Easy access. 

But until Clark Kent entered my life, I'd never had easy access to love. To compassion. To the best fucking feelings I have known.... 

Clark....he's so unlike anyone I have encountered. I'm not even thinking the obvious differences. I'm talking about how kind he is. To everyone. Whether they be a homeless guy on Grand Avenue or Millicent Fordman and her bitchy Smallville Junior League set...he's just polite and honest and fair-minded to all... 

That says fantastic things about Jonathan and Martha Kent... 

My father always taught me to use people for what I could, then throw them away. Promptly, without a trace. Without scars. To get what I can, then cut bait. To manipulate at all costs....to be an emotional executioner, a destroyer. The greater good of LuthorCorp. above all... 

My mother wasn't like that. But she's been gone so long it is hard to remember her words, her lessons....Clark is so lucky. 

I know I love him because I don't, for one second, resent his happiness; his parents, friends.... I could never resent anything about him. He makes me happy. Sincerely happy. You can never envy that which redeems you... 

Sitting here. 

Damn...  
Clark is a veritable religious experience. I never believed in God.  
Not the normal one, anyway...  
Father says there is a separate God for Luthors. The God of Success.  
Of power. 

But Clark is my sign...  
That I am not separate.  
He is confirmation of a higher power.  
Of a better way.  
Of a new start.  
He is my Christ. 

Thank you, Clark...  
Thank you for salvation.  
Physical.  
Emotional. 

Damn. 

Sheets of water...  
Fuck....that thunder feels like a temblor... I hope the Kents are alright. These storms are awful. 

It never rains like this in the City. The theory of the "concrete heat island" I suppose. In Metropolis the rain is always gentle; soft showers that linger over the harbour for hours.... Here the storms are quick and fierce, pushed by Canadian or Rocky Mountain fronts, strung all across the plains, blowing and pushing and heaving over the land.... 

Hot. Wet. Fierce.  
Powerful. 

Oh, fuck...now I'm horny....Clark.... 

He's like a storm, he is. Flushed and rife with movement....the way we fuck is so....my God, I never knew sex could even be like that. It was never like that before. In Metropolis, in college, abroad....sex was simply the result of drunken darkness or another eight-ball....fumbling through the shadows and not caring who or what I was doing....ending in lonely hotel rooms, alleys, dirty, cum-stained floors..... 

In all honesty, I don't think I ever enjoyed it. 

How could I? 

I always knew I'd wake up alone. Sooner or later. Even the so-called relationships were never secure. People wanted me for the power. The connections. The clout. People wanted me to attempt takeovers, to elicit stock tips. Find out the newest product due out from LuthorCorp. 

No one ever wanted me.  
No one ever wanted to get inside. Deep. Where I cried alone, my heart smashed. 

Clark wants to be there. Always. Deep. Repairing my heart, caressing my sensitivities. He wants to protect me. I'm certainly not used to that. 

I've never liked the rain. 

I'm looking out into the gardens. Those imported beech trees whipped by the winds. In peril. I haven't felt in danger since Clark came into my life. Not for one second. It's like he's reading my mind, or maybe it's just that I have opened up so much to him, told him my secrets....my mistakes.... 

I can't make mistakes with him.  
I will not make mistakes with him. 

I know this is right. Not because of the sex. Not because of the way he looks at me, eyes wide with care and wonder....No, I know this is right because the way he holds my hand. 

I could get off for days just from holding his goddamn hand. 

Strong. Holding fast to mine. His fingers so large...and long...the way he rubs my wrist just right....I know he feels the tension in me sometimes...he has to feel it....I have so much to keep together...can't let anything fall apart. 

Lex Luthor, control freak. But now I have a reason to keep things together. 

Last week.  
Miller Pond.  
Him in boxer briefs. Oh, God....so hot... Ninety degrees.  
One thousand degrees in my groin, my heart... Him grinning. Hair stuck to that big head. Me holding him. Stroking him underwater. Fountains of ecstasy.  
Fuck....the feeling....  
I want that feeling forever.  
Both of us, holding hands, skimming the surface, searching together... I should buy that pond.  
Build a little cabin, just for us.  
Swim in the summer.  
Skate and make love by the fire in winter. Stay there. 

Just for two....twenty-four hours until the day I die. 

But I would still have to go to work. Leave him for hours at a time. Fuck. 

The division seems to be under control, I hope. Part of me doesn't really give a damn about Father's little Agricultural division. Part of me wishes I could just sit around the house all day with Clark. Making love and drinking milk. 

Part of me still misses Metropolis.  
Or perhaps I miss the idea of Metropolis. 

The City. The lights and the pace and the parties. But I could only return there with Clark. 

Part of me wants to parade Clark around. Fuck me...he's not for show...he's my special someone... Not for public consumption... 

Although I would love to take him to Tesmacher's flagship and drape him in Italian couture... Fuck, he's so cute...  
Great ass. 

But screw Metropolis.  
Screw everywhere.  
I'll never move anywhere without him.  
Anywhere I lived in the world without him would be empty. I must stay near Clark....by him....in him, when he wants, 'cause...oh, fuck....being inside him is the best high I've experienced...sure beats coke... 

He actually trusts me. Without question. No fear in those azure eyes. No fear. The way he lets go and puts me there... 

Lets me ride him.  
Guide him.  
Set the speed. Like a cherry automobile. Although Clark's cherry is long since gone.... Sick, Lex, sick. 

But the way he just gives over to me....it seems so beautifully ironic....here is a kid, a man, my handsome, super-strength, hung stud.... Who can rip the roof off a car...  
Just letting go...  
Becoming submissive  
And moaning my name.....MY name.....calling out for me to make it better, fix it, save him... 

Save him....huh, think of that.... 

As his control, his master. Setting the limits for him. Giving him freedom when he wants it. But it's not like the Club Zero days...no S &M, no chains and ties and leather....just naked and free and exposed and so very fucking hot... 

Damn, I have never thought about anyone this way. Lex, you're head over heels... 

I love the newness of him. The lack from cynicism. He still thinks this world has hope. I know better. I know people like my father will someday destroy everything. The trees and the ocean and the people themselves....but with Clark, I let go of those dark images....the concerns....and I just gaze into those eyes and he kisses me, all firm but cautious...so smooth, so rough....the ultimate paradoxical, fabulous expression of give/take. 

Clark is hope itself. 

I never want to take from him.  
I want to give.  
And give.  
And give. 

Forever. 

I have given him myself.  
And for the first time, I want to give. Every moment with him I am improved. I find myself laughing more. Smiling more. Looser and more open to fun. I find myself kinder to others. Sure, the age thing worries me....it has to.... 

We still haven't _gone public_ with this thing. I keep telling him we can but I'm lying. Fuck. I'm lying through my teeth. On paper, he's a kid. On paper, I'm a rapist. 

But it's fucking not like that. Anyone with half a soul would see this is healthy for both of us. They would see the way we work together, to make one another happy, and let us be. 

But courts don't let people be.  
Police don't give a damn for love.  
And society will crash down upon us for just falling in love. 

Conventions.  
Morals.  
Standards.  
Status quo.  
Bullshit. 

There is no set way in life.  
There is no set way to fall in love.  
There are no rules.  
Anything can happen. 

I think his parents may already be on to us. Last week, when I went over for dinner...Martha asking me some fairly mixed questions....but kindly, and with reserve....she's a classy broad, that one....style....trust....Jonathan too, actually....the more I think about it he is truly a respectable man....I was so surprised/shocked when he pulled me aside a few weeks ago and thanked me for tutoring Clark in biology. 

Good people. 

His handshake was firm. Sincere. He meant what he was saying. There was kindness in those eyes. 

I think they both _think_ something.  
I know this would add so much stress to their plate.... I know Kent Farms is barely in the black...they can't afford to lose contracts, orders... Smallville isn't the most liberal place in America... I don't want to add to their burdens... Perhaps not so much Clark loving me, nor being gay.... But just...on top of all his other secrets....here's another one to keep... 

I don't want to fucking burden him. Or them. 

Part of me wants to yell about him.  
Herald it to the world... 

Like in the car....screaming into infinity... 

Love. 

Tell the town, the planet that I love him. That I need him. That I will never feel empty again because I have discovered the secret to joy. The secret of creation. The key to joy. 

Secrets... 

His secrets...  
I'm not going to lie...  
It is surreal. Fascinating. The guy could crush me in a second with one hand.... The guy can float.  
The guy can see through me. 

All this should give me a lethal asthma attack. The old Lex Luthor would have been on the phone to the Labs or S.T.A.R. as soon as he heard these truths... The old Lex would have exploited Clark... The old Lex would have ruined him... 

This Lex loves him and doesn't give a fuck how special or different or un-human he is. There are different people everywhere.  
Sure, most of them can't see through walls... Run faster than a cheetah... 

But damnit none of that matters. 

I'm "different." Ever since the meteor shower I've been different. The bald outsider.  
The rich, bald weirdo. 

So perpaps the Gods have had mercy on two freaks and let us meet and fall in love. Perhaps this is a divine act... 

It sure feels like it. Divine and miraculous. 

It was such a show of trust for him to reveal these things to me... He didn't have to..  
I wouldn't have made him...  
I had questions.  
He told me no lies. 

Revealed.  
Open.  
Fuck...no one has ever been straight with me until him. It nearly gave me a heart attack.  
An act of free trust.  
Trust.  
He held nothing back.  
He still has so many questions...  
I pray I can help him... 

But we must be careful.   
The world could hurt him, terribly.  
Use him.  
Cut him.  
Change him.  
Abuse him.  
Make him sad. 

He's too perfect to ever be changed.  
No one is ever gonna make my boyfriend sad... 

He's my Clark.   
My special, wonderful, smelly Clark....I love it when he's all worked up...then we get to shower.... 

Water running down...  
His body....carved from granite...so hard...firm... Damn... 

Soaping up his chest....running my fingers through all that hair....his mouth on my head.... 

Fuck...  
the scent of freshly washed Clark....as tantiliazingly sumptuous as anything I've known....better than Chandon, better than Beluga.....much better than foie gras... 

I wonder if he's ever tasted foie gras.... 

I will serve some....naked.... 

God, I'm so turned on. 

The old Lex would have called up one of my hustlers. All pecs and strut, no brain. Stripped to the waist on Metropolis Green, hard cock in tight jeans. Low. Smoker's cough. Big dicked. Coke head. Head in the backseat, bobbing up and down. Tears, unseen, falling. Falling from my eyes. 

Once, that was what I would have done. When horny. Given myself to an empty hooker with no mind and no future....Victoria, Dominic, all of you.... 

Men, women....they were all the same... 

Low. 

But I will never have to do that again. Not with him. 

I am probably going crazy.  
Rambling here in my mind.  
But fuck, I just love the guy.  
Everything about him is discovery.  
Good discovery.  
No stress.  
Just rest. 

I love watching television with him. He enjoys the funniest things. His face. The way it glows when we watch Animal Planet or Sci-Fi. 

He giggles.  
Innocent.  
So hot... 

The way he gets scared at the "Twilight Zone." Grabbing onto my shoulder, literally shaken...(especially the episode with the "Pig People" and the pretty chick...he really freaked out...) 

The way he eats. Like he's never seen food. It would have made me sick to watch someone gorge the way he does...not too long ago.....but fuck, I could watch him inhale a pizza anytime... 

That grin. Damn.  
That mouth. Kissable for years. 

He always looks so fucking _present_   
Here.   
Alive.  
Aware.  
Able.  
Active. 

Until I met him, I lived a lazy kind of life. All talk and leisure and more leisure. And leisurely self-destruction. 

Now I find myself in barns helping him with bales of hay. On long, lingering walks in the grass.  
Running through the gardens here at the Manor, jumping in marble fountains, nude and soaking, and laughing... 

He is the definition of a lush life, well lived. He is good living.  
He's good for me. 

I will never give him up.  
No goddamned donut cop or country judge will separate us. No secrets will either.  
They won't hurt us.  
Yeah, he's special.  
So am I.  
Clark can gain three legs and another cock and I would just love him more. 

I actually wouldn't mind it if he had another cock. Imagine what we could do then...  
Fuck....wow.... 

He is life itself.  
And for the first time, I love life. 

It stopped raining.  
Blue sky. 

Everything's clear. 

I'm not alone.  
He is here now, in spirit, my hand in his... 

Blue sky.  
I love him. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: CLIO**

CK426 

So many thoughts...  
Excitement...  
Concern... 

Have to manage this one the right way... 

I have arrived in Smallville, Kansas. Population approximately 52,000 as of available 2000 census data. Lowell County, population 179,000. The region is economically viable with an unemployment rate of 2.6%. Middle-class dominated. Formerly the agricultural center for three county area, Smallville is currently experiencing great growth in the industrial, chemical and technological areas. 

I have come here to perform my duties as head of research for possibly our most important project, CK426. 

This project is the culmination of over twelve years of manpower and survelliance. Over twenty years of interest... 

I personally have been involved with CK426 since June 1990, when I was brought on board to research the primary subject. 

Primary subject....oh, what thrills I get to think of it.... 

Purely scientific thrills, of course... 

I'd rather refer to him as Clark.  
He has lived as one of us, as a human being, since October 1989... Clark.  
Clark Kent. Son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. 

We believe Clark is not of this earth. We are 99.7% sure of this fact as of this writing. We believe he arrived in October 1989, with event #399. 

Event #399, of course, was the meteor shower that fell onto an area 30.4 miles in diameter, centering on Smallville, Kansas. Sixty-one persons killed, four thousand injured. Severe property damage. 

Clark Kent does not exist on any legal document prior to event #399. There is no official record of his birth. The first legal paper regarding Mr. Kent appeared on December 20, 1989. Record of Adoption filed at Lowell County Courthouse, Smallville, Kansas, 9:04am. The Honorable Barbara Ross, presiding. Birth parents: unknown. Adoptive parents: Jonathan and Martha Kent, of Smallville, Kansas. 

No medical records exist for Clark Kent. None, whatsover... 

Let me back up a moment, however...History.... 

Our interest in this subject began when satellite photos taken by STAR Labs and the N.S.A. from event #399 were investigated. A certain array of images showed, under increased magnification, the presence of some sort of metallic craft, near the corner of Hickory Lane and Miller Pond Road, Lowell County, Kansas. The satellite images, however, observed that the craft was no longer present by the evening of October 15, 1989. For some time the team was stumped. What might have happened to this interesting object? Upon closer review, the N.S.A. images revealed a domestically built pick-up truck and at least two individuals moving the object into said truck. Due to interference from radiation, the satellites were not able to pinpoint where said object was delivered. 

I was the strongest voice in opposition to plans to excavate the entire Kent property (in order to locate vessel). My opinion was to see what played out...Let us see what this kindly, childless couple does with the toddler... 

They did exactly as I expected... 

Taking Clark as a toddler would have been worthless. He wasn't so special yet....  
We had to wait until the time is right... 

Many said I was foolish not to recover the ship early on.... The ship is irrelevent. Clark is the source. 

We already had what I believe to be the prototype for the ship in our possession. 

Now we have the source. Grown. Powered up. 

It would have been stupid to recover a ship and a babbling toddler. 

We never recovered the way he arrived....but we certainly learned where he was headed... The pick-up truck, under massive magnification (thanks due of course, to our friends at MI5) was identified as one registered to Jonathan Allen Kent. 

Jonathan Allen Kent, age 42. Born Smallville, Kansas. No post-secondary education known. Agricultural innovator. Has struggled for years to succeed at organic farming venture. Very athletic in youth. Votes Republican. Fair health, medical reports show high blood pressure, stress levels high. Sterile. Slight legal record. 11/9/78, arrested in brawl at Dolly's Tavern in Midvale, Kansas. Released to father, Joseph Kent (deceased, 4/2/84), no charges filed. Records indicate time spent in Metropolis, 11/81-5/83 includes elective participation at STAR Metropolis Research Center. Further data on this period needed to complete Jonathan Kent file. 

Martha Iris Kent, age 45. Born Metropolis. Occupation same as husband. B.A. English (minored in Economics), Greenmont College, 1979. Votes Green Party. Very good medical records, low stress levels. Legal record unknown, further data needed. From wealthy Metropolis family; appears Mrs. Kent was somewhat "cut-off" upon marrying Mr. Kent in June, 1984. 

Clark Kent, given age 15. Born: unknown. Student at Smallville High School, Smallville, Kansas. No medical records known. High scholastic aptitude, as shown on standardized test results. Athletic build, appears to be in perfect health. *NOTE TO SELF: Mr. Kent's "given" birthdate of 2/14/1986 (as recorded by Judge Barbara Ross in 1989) is likely wildly inaccurate. Mr. Kent, if our theory is correct, is closer to twenty-five years of age in human terms; the other parameters for aging him are unknown and still being researched. However, if Mr. Kent is indeed the _arrival_ of/from event #399 and is related to project *EXST, then his age could possibly never be positively ascertained. 

I find, as does my team of dedicated scientists, that Clark Kent is of alien descent. We hope that he is connected to Project *EXST, a currently unfunded venture which was (1970-84) investigating what had believed to have been a supernova approximately two million light years from our planet. 

I do not believe this was a supernova. I believe this was the explosion of a star or perhaps, an entire system. 

I believe Mr. Clark Kent is related to that explosion, that event. 

Based on NSA long-range trajectories, the shower, event #399, on October 15, 1989, would have come directly from the location of the supernova event, first located on April 1, 1975. 

The ENCOUNTER government probe received several undecipherable pulse waves, since translated as a set of distress codes, in 1981. The codes made reference to a red giant star, much larger than our own...self-destructing... 

I think ENCOUNTER was hearing the last gasps of Clark Kent's home...system, if not specific home planet... 

Although many of my colleagues disagree, I believe the meteors themselves, the rocks, were pieces of some planetary body, some other place, now long destroyed... 

The location of the "event" I am speaking to is so very far from our Earth; it is indeed possible that Mr. Kent traveled literally _hundreds_ of our years to arrive here....which is why the question of his true age, in our frame of mind, is likely irrelevant. 

The most important question, if all my theories hold true, is WHY he was sent or delivered to us... 

(My former partner and lover Emil used to pose the same question....WHY? Never how....I personally use both questions....I find you get more answers...) 

Perhaps he is here simply as a visitor. Perhaps as an ambassador to an entire solar system of new planets and friendly beings. Perhaps he truly is what I believe him to be, a interstellar orphan, possibly the last survivor his his world/worlds... Perhaps to protect...prophesize... 

Perhaps he is here to kill....  
Perhaps to colonize....infect...  
Perhaps to impregnate...  
To plot... 

The two thoughts above are why I am so glad the government is out of the loop on this one. Ever since my M.I.T. days I have been wary of their involvement. They are good only for pictures and raw data... Anything "special" and they want to call in the bombs and tanks... 

He/it/whatever he is.....he is special... (I must do research on his reproductive abilities, though....imagine the possibilities...) 

I do not, for one moment, believe that this "being" means the human population of Earth any harm. Records indicate, until recently, that Clark has never been involved in any suffering of man nor beast. 

NOTE: Recently, however, there have been disturbing reports of murders and dissaperances in Smallville where Clark was listed in both officical and classified police documents. More investigation is needed to decipher his involvement. Use police contact #34-C 

Going back to the information we have on Clark...he has never entered a medical facility. We ran checks in fifty states, all territories and twenty-five foreign countries. No records. 

This fascinates me. Could it be he is immune to all human illnesses? To broken bones and disease? Endless immunity....my God, what a possibility for research. He might be the fountain of youth, the missing link to eternity itself. To neverending life. 

No records... 

There is one element which seems to affect him. To what extent, we still have not discovered. but hope to when he arrives here. The element in question is something, tenatively named "KX." It was first researched at STAR in Spring 1990, after tons of it were discovered embedded in the soils around Smallville. All of it the result of event #399. Based on satellite photos, it is possible that there is upwards of ninety tons of KX in the soil and water around the city. The extent of its range is unknown, however, no human record indicating such a rock existing prior to event #399. 

The element itself appears as a richly detailed emerald. Bright, vibrant green. Certain specimens seem to exhibit a glow around them. Radiation levels are unknown; for this reason the store of KX at our facility is kept in a steel and lead-lined vault. 

The EPA issued an all-clear for the Smallville area in November 1991. They assumed, under current human standards, "known standards," that KX was not dangerous. My staff and I are not so certain. In addition to CK426, we are currently investigating thirty-four other subjects in the Lowell County region. All other cases appear to exhibit varying forms of mutation. CK426, Clark Kent....he is the only true _visitor_ among them, I believe. 

Survelliance agents indicate several incidents involving Clark Kent and KX. The first was recorded in August 1993, when Mr. Kent and several playmates entered one of the largest KX fields in the area, at the former Fordman Bros. Foundry facility on Old Locust Road. Our agents, who at the time were simply following the young Mr. Kent to collect data on his social behaviors, noticed that he seemed to experience respiratory difficulties and perspired greatly when the KX was exposed. 

At first, we took this as simply an isolated incident. 

But KX is how we confirmed Clark Kent is from somewhere "other." We had received delivery of specimen FIDO44 in June 1991. FIDO44 was a canine-like animal, approximately twelve pounds, age unknown. Very calm, friendly, and obedient nature. It was sent to us by an anonymous source, note-attached, claiming to have found it in a sorghum field outside Omaha, Nebraska. 

FIDO44 came with his own _ship_...literally a smaller version of the one I believe Clark was sent in....based on the images compared with the tiny metallic vessel that arrived with FIDO44, I think the two ships were crafted by the same hand, with the hope that FIDO44's ship would arrive first, a test run, perhaps? 

Gorgeous craftsmanship...  
So much sleeker and chic than the Roswell visitors... 

The FIDO44 ship contained no inscriptions, no information. Simply a clam-shell shaped orb ship constructed of unknown metallis materials. To date, none of our lasers have been able to pierce the material. 

Amazing. 

After several incidents incidents involving Clark and KX, we decided to try something... Just a hunch....  
I thought about the ships...so similar.... 

So...  
On September 12, 1994, we exposed FIDO44 to KX. 

Damn.   
My one mistake. 

Specimen was deceased within ten minutes of high exposure to 6.4 oz. piece of KX extracted from Honey Creek Canyon outside Smallville. 

The loss of the live animal was indeed a horrible one. Live subjects are so much more useful.  
We had learned so much, and I swear that little creature understood everything I said to it... 

But  
Such is life...  
Such is science... 

I always take a moment to stop by the freezer and thank my little friend for all its help. 

I am grateful to FIDO44 because it revealed the Clark Kent connection... From 1989-94 we exposed, through our various organizations and the U.S. Government, forty million human beings to KX. Just quick, discreet, passing exposures.... No results whatsoever... 

But...  
Clark Kent is always affected by KX.  
Just as FIDO44 was killed by it... 

The connection.... 

They are of the same background...  
The ships are the same...  
They are the same.... 

Although the amount of KX which proved lethal to FIDO44 appears to be drastically lower than that to which Clark might survive... 

We will have to test this, of course. See how much, for how long... How long can he play Ponce de Leon?  
When will the fountain go dry? 

A total of twenty-one situations we have watched as Mr. Kent appeared to "suffer." I admit it was quite hard to observe this "suffering/pain" while subject was in child human form. 

It was hard to watch him hurt.   
The grotesque look of despair on that adorable face. Alien he likely is, but he looks perfectly human. I admit I also felt pangs of guilt in our methods of tracking he and his family. They were never really alone.  
But in a way, they should be grateful.  
We were always there.  
We always are here.  
Watching.  
Guarding, in our way. 

I hold fast to the belief that he means us no harm. But I am a scientist first. 

We have watched Clark and his family, friends, since we identified the vehicle from the satellite images. He enjoys quite a good relationship with his parents, although tensions have risen since the "arrival" so-to-speak of his amazing abilities. 

He has a small group of very good, loyal friends. We must approach these individuals as we do Mr. Luthor. With care and precision... 

But the friends don't know about the abilities. We still aren't sure if Lex Luthor does... 

(he's more paranoid than we are...he has a de-bugging team sweep his house once a week....damn...gotta keep trying...) 

Oh, those abilities...  
The reason I will do my damndest to keep the Pentagon out of this... 

Runs faster than Chuck Yeager flew....  
Supersonic speed-walking. 

One report we have says he was spotted floating. We are still investigating that one. 

Clark can withstand fire. Heatproof. Our tape of the incident with his coach is astounding. Walks through flames...  
Groundbreaking. World-changing. Shocking, even. Even to me. Lifted and placed entire automobiles in a stack, Fall 2001. The strength of one hundred men. However, I do not feel he is an android, as some of my colleagues believe... Placed hand into wood chipper and nothing occurred. No tears to skin. No blood. Nothing. 

I honestly believe KX may be the only substance or force that can harm him... 

Struck by vehicle, October 12, 2001, no physical damage. Auto impacted Clark at approximately seventy miles per hour of speed. Nothing. Heir and soceity scion Lex Luthor saved by Clark Kent. No tape available. Survelliance, however, watched Mr. Kent give Mr. Luthor CPR technique. Roof section of Mr. Luthor's automobile was removed underwater. We assume Clark performed this deed as well. Need more data from contacts inside Lex Luthor's inner circle... 

Simply amazing... 

IMPORTANT NOTE: this incident did disturb me, however, and great care must be taken to ensure that Alexander Luthor is kept at bay during Clark's visit with us. 

I fear Lex Luthor has become very close to Clark. We know already they have initiated a sexual relationship. A sort of romance. 

Actually, that aspect intrigues me...  
Clark is presumably able to express human "intimacies." I wonder if love is the same for him?  
I wonder if it is heightened, as everything else is for him? I must remember to ask him these kinds of questions... 

I personally want no Luthors aware of the scope of this project. They may pay some of the bills, but they don't need to know everything. Lionel likes bombs and explosions too much... Too much noise...  
I need subtlety for this one...  
Usually, they are too busy to notice anyway....I shouldn't worry. 

But we might expect some difficulty in extracting Clark from Lex Luthor. Great care must be taken. 

He has the form of an adult human male but his mind is that of a teenager. 

Regarding the Kent family, things should go easier. We have noted for years their intense fear of Clark being discovered. Now is the time to exploit that fear, use it....they have a wonder on their hands and all they do is use him for farm work... 

Fools. Pure fools. Don't they know the magic there? Our survelliance indicates they treat him like any teen boy... Laughable...almost sad....  
Simple people, I gather...with their happy, chem-free veggies... 

I gather they see him just as their "different, gifted" child. I admire that. But the world awaits the wonders of Clark Kent. The scientific world. Jonathan and Martha Kent must understand this, or else... 

I really don't think they will be that much of a problem. They have severe financial problems, have for years. It's only twenty-eight days. They know they can't go public.  
He will defintely be butchered then....at Langley or Fort Detrick... No....I think they know better than that... 

Plus, who in the endlessly ignorant public would believe them? Frozen Alien Puppies and Super Boys.  
Outer space.  
Hollywood tabloid blather...  
Ha-ha. 

The public's ignorance always works to our advantage. Only tell them what their feeble minds can deal with. Lord knows that isn't much, is it? 

The public doesn't even know this division of LuthorLabs exists... The Luthors themselves don't know half the things my team does... Neither have they ever heard of KX, ENCOUNTER, FIDO44, nor CK426... For their safety, their protection, they never will.... Why shake up their pretty little world? Let them stay dumb. 

Yes....the Kents know better than to play around with their son... I have many methods at my disposal... 

Methods of dispatch, that is.... 

If the Kents become a problem...  
I become a problem... 

Same goes for Clark....  
If he resists....I will have to take steps... 

He'll be back in time for school.  
Anything we break we will try to fix.  
Promise. 

I feel it is our duty to meet Clark Kent, to invite him into a safe place of research and discovery. Twenty-eight days is all we desire. All we request. All we will take. 

I must applaud my team of dedicated people. We have remained discreet.  
No suspicions.  
We have been Clark's teachers. Friends. Bus drivers. His parents' farmhands. And no one has noticed. 

I must remember to ask Clark if he remembers his true home The whereabouts of the larger ship...  
If he remembers FIDO44, if he even knows what it was.... About the journey itself...the feeling, the sensation of spinning across the universe...the exhaltation he must have known.... 

I must remember not to anger him.  
I worry about that...fleeting worries... Him crushing us all with his bare hands.... I realize we must use KX to keep his powers at bay... I must keep working, day and night, to find the best dosage....I must not kill him by mistake... 

Twenty-eight days to meet the first known surviving extraterrestrial, healthy and happy, and enjoying Planet Earth. 

I am positive he will have so much to teach us. We have so much to show him. Regarding his past. 

His future.  
Our future. 

Maybe together, we can all find answers. 

I can't wait to meet you, Clark...  
Just a few days now. 

Farewell, Clio 

**SOURCE FIGURE: MELPOMENE**

**KENT FARMS**  
Saturday, A.M. 

"Damnit, Clark!"  
Martha yells to herself as she once again finds a box of moldy pizza stuffed under his bed. 

"This is disgusting!" 

She hates cleaning up after a six-foot-three giant. He's just like his father, she thinks.  
Jonny was gross when we first met.  
Beer and chips and burping...  
That damned dip!  
 **AARRGHHH!**  
She winces at the memories...  
But he was also so wonderful....so kind and strong... Just like her dirty six-foot-three giant. 

I've got to talk to Clark about this.  
He has to clean up after himself.  
And shower.  
And brush his teeth.  
Thus far, we've been lucky. But imagine if Clark gets a cavity? 

I don't have time for this.  
I promised Linda I'd meet her for lunch at the Galleria. 

My god....what could be hidden under this bed....leans down, nose wrinkled, readying herself for Vietnam... 

Look here.....boxer shorts, comic books, dirty socks, sticky coke can, chewing gum, picture of Lex Luthor smiling, everlasting gobstoppers, marbles, Pete Ross' library books, more dirty socks, playing cards, more dirty boxer shorts, stuffed animal, baseball cards. Playgirl. 

Playgirl. 

I'm not even going to try... 

Picture of Lex Luthor.  
Smiling. 

Jesus....now I'm thinking what I was thinking last week. Damn.  
Maybe Clark really is.....really does....like.....other young men... 

My cousin Larry is gay.  
I have gay friends. 

Clark's gay. 

How cliche, Martha Kent! This is your son... Confusion, beguilement even....these feelings wash over her... 

I have absolutely no problem with it, of course. It's just who he sleeps with.   
Sex. Sex and Clark.   
Funny, I had hoped to never connect those two words. But that's being maliciously selfish. We raised him like any American boy; of course he will want sex, love, relationships....like any other normal person... 

And my son is normal.   
I just think he might be somewhat leaning towards guy love. Guy love.  
Playgirl.  
Picture.  
Of.  
Lex Luthor. 

Lex Luthor! 

Clark really is doing something _more_ with Lex. 

I knew it.  
Or I should have known it.  
What kind of a mother am I?   
He probably needs to talk.  
Figure out what's going on....  
Damn....the way those two look at one another. Could melt glass. Break diamonds. Longing in every gaze...  
Pain too...  
But joy in every nuanced step between them... At dinner. In the barn.  
They spend so much time together at the Beanery. The Galleria. Lex has really helped Clark's grades.  
Is this why Clark is always at the Manor? 

Could Lionel know?   
Do I want him to know? 

How long, I wonder? 

How long? 

Is this Clark's first experience?   
I think so....I know he had a crush on Lana but that fizzled out... 

He can be hurt so easily...my baby....he cries in that barn all by himself. I've got to talk to him about all this. Try to make him know I am here for him no matter what. Let him know this isn't anything strange. 

Just two young people, dancing that magnificent dance... Love. 

I wonder what it is like for them....the feelings... Is that sick to ask? 

Shit.  
Damn....I should have sensed it sooner. 

Jonathan is going to go mad.  
He's the gentlest man on Earth.  
But not the most tolerant.  
Neither the most liberal around.  
Hell, he voted for Dubya. 

That's part of the magic between us.  
The differences, the ways we view our world separately. Yet come together for compromise.  
And yummy, hot bubble baths. 

Jonny is not going to like Lex having anything like a relationship with Clark. Maybe not even the gay thing.  
Jonny never had a problem with that, to my knowledge. Lord knows he used to get hit on in Metropolis. I thought that was hilarious.  
And he did look like "Joe Buck" to be honest... 

He's a great Midnight Cowboy, I won't lie.... Martha smiles to herself... 

But I have to manage all this carefully. I don't want Clark hurt.  
Certainly don't want to break he and Lex up, if indeed they are together. 

I will never hurt Clark, never.  
I won't allow Jonny to hurt him, either. 

Not that Jonathan could, would ever hurt our baby. But while he has learned to accept Lex as a friend of Clark's-- I doubt he will accept them as lovers.  
The age thing...Jonny's big about rules and regulations. The age thing...  
Personally I say fuck the rules. Let love rule. But I was a disco chick, little-Miss ERA; and Jonny was running a thousand acre farm-- Different backgrounds....values, morals, standards... 

I think if I sit down with Jonathan and tell him all about this, things will be fine. Just fine. 

Perhaps I need to make a trip to the Manor as well... 

But in any case,  
Let love rule. 

Fuck!  
She looks at the clock: 11:39am 

I am supposed to meet Linda at 12:30 at the Fountain Cafe....damn.... 

Think, Martha, think. Clark's at Chloe's until late, Jonathan is at the Growers Field Study symposium until at least 6, the truck's gassed up and I have to wear that new red sweater Jonny bought me. Linda will just love it. 

Smiling. Resolved. Martha Kent knows how to run things....smoothly.... 

Just as she begins up the stairs the phone rings.... 

Damn...probably Linda cancelling lunch...picks up the receiver... 

"Hello, Kent residence." 

"Is this Martha Iris Kent?"  
The voice is calm, aged, monotone, sinister...gravelly and most definitely male... 

"Yes, may I ask who is calling? I'm really in a rush here..." 

"Mrs. Kent. If I were you I would sit down and listen to every word I have to say. This call will change the course of your life. Rushing away now could prove fatal for your loved ones." 

Fatal?  
Fatal!  
 **CLARK....**  
No, not my baby...  
JONNY....no.... 

Chilled to the bone. Horrified. Voice rising.....cracking... 

"WHO IS THIS? Tell me now or I will call the police! Damnit, tell me, who are you?" 

"My name is of no importance. There is no need for hysterics, Mrs. Kent. And calling the police will prove quite futile as well as fatal for your loved ones. Listen carefully, Mrs. Kent...." 

Martha is shaking all over. She looks around, dazed and frightened and in general, in shock. Who could this be? The government? The I.R.S.? She knew she shouldn't have fixed those numbers back in '96 to make the farm look bankrupt....Damn you, she whispers to herself.... She nearly drops the phone....but catches it....how can I reach Jonny?...she continues to shake as she returns to the line... 

"Mrs. Kent, I am surprised at you. Losing control." 

"Look whoever you are....I haven't lost any fucking control. But until you identify yourself I will not speak further." 

"You are in no position to make demands, Mrs. Kent. None whatsoever. We know everything. And such language from a Greenmont girl...tsk, tsk..." 

Nearly sobbing....Martha looks to the drawer where she keeps a small pistol for protection....just when Clark and Jon are away.....what good will that do her now? I can't shoot the phone....what if this guy is serious... Trying to regain her composure... 

Everything?  
Oh, no, please... 

Jonny, help me...  
Strength... 

"So, you know about me. Fine. I don't care. Sure I went to Greenmont. What does that have to do with--" 

"I hate to cut you off Mrs. Kent but we have business to discuss. Life-changing business." 

"Business regarding what?" 

"Sit down, Mrs. Kent." 

"What?" 

"Have a seat in that wonderful carved chair you are standing three feet to the left of. Such a fine canary yellow finish. Sit down now, Mrs. Kent. Relax yourself. Can't have you falling ill." 

They are watching me. 

Drops the phone to floor.   
Seats herself on chair.  
Tears falling from her eyes.  
She's a strong lady  
But this is fucking scary as hell... 

They are watching me.  
We just brought this chair in from the storehouse last night. 

They are watching me. 

Clark...please...come home early... 

She can hear the voice in the phone.... "Mrs. Kent....Mrs. Kent....Mrs. Kent....Mrs. Kent....Mrs. Kent...." 

Repeating. Undulating waves of evil. 

They are watching me. 

I have to pick it up. I have to find out what all this is about. 

"...Mrs. Kent?" 

"Yes....I'm s-ss--till here, sir. Please don't hurt my family. Please. They are all I have." 

"We mean to do no harm, Mrs. Kent. In fact, we mean to find new answers and solutions with your help." 

For a moment her spirits rise....  
Just a nanosecond... 

"We will need to take possession of Clark." 

Can't speak.  
Can't speak. 

We know everything. 

"----t-t-t-ake possession? Of my son? What on earth do you mean?" 

"Clark will be going on a trip for four weeks. No harm will come to him. That's all you need to know." 

"And if I refuse? If my husband refuses to let whoever you are _take_ our son, what then?" 

"I suggest, Mrs. Kent, that you watch a series of specific events unfold over the next thirty-six hours...... 

First, Linda Ross will call you to explain she will not be able to make your lunch date. Don't worry, it will simply be a matter of re-scheduling and cheap tires....her son Peter is a fine boy, isn't he Mrs. Kent?...." 

Martha is speechless. Numbly nods. No vocal response. 

"...Second, Chloe Sullivan and her parents will be called away to Metropolis. Sick relative, I believe. Nothing fatal. This, however, will send Clark home to you sometime this evening, just in time for..." 

Clark home....she thinks...Clark and I can try to figure something....something....and Jon will be back by then too... 

...maybe call Lex....he could protect us.... 

"....the Fourth, and not so positive event I fear...your husband, Jonathan Kent, will suffer a massive coronary infarction today while walking the fields at the Growers Field Study....." 

NO.....oh, no.....I will die if he dies.....not ready.....not Jonny...not Clark....not anyone.... 

"...don't worry, Mrs. Kent...we know you are strong, that's why we are relating all this to you. He will suffer the attack, be brought to Mercy Hospital. You will be contacted around 6pm. Your husband will not expire. He will be in an coma...." 

She can't conjure an image of that shining, proud man strapped to a gurney, eyes milky....brain lost.... 

Jonny. Gone. Coma. Heart. Attack.  
Her heart felt attacked. 

".....Lastly, and also not so positive, Clark Kent will be killed, your son will be killed, if you do not hand deliver him to us at Midnight tomorrow...your home, at Midnight....." 

She can't control it anymore...  
"You motherfuckers! What are you gonna do, kill both of them? Take everything from me? Who is this?"....tears running down her face, fists clenched...."who the hell is this?" 

"Such words from an intelligent woman. Tsk, tsk. It is of no concern who we are. Your only concern should be compliance with our instructions...." 

"What instructions would those be, you bastard?" 

"First, do not attempt to contact your husband before his unfortunate medical event. This will result in his certain death and the long, slow death of your son, Clark. Let things happen as we have planned and both your husband and son will be none the worse....In addition, you are not to contact Alexander Luthor, for any reason. He will not be involved, nor aware of what I have told you. Any attempt to involve him will result in the certain death of your husband and your son; we will make decision as how to dispatch Mr. Luthor sometime today......You are to act completely at ease around Clark...if we ascertain that you have relayed any of the information from this phone call to your son, you will watch him die...you will see him on display in a jar, Mrs. Kent...You are not, I repeat, not to contact any police or judicial authority...any attempts in this regard will result in your husband's death....no one will listen to you anyway, Mrs. Kent....please understand that and more importantly, believe it. There are much larger forces at work here than you could ever comprehend...." 

"The forces of evil, perhaps..." 

"No, Mrs. Kent. The forces of capitalism and discovery." 

Plain, monotone, businessman-like delivery. This guy was a g-man.  
Or a banker.  
Or a auto dealer. 

Anyone.  
Common man.  
Any man.  
Every man.  
For the right price. 

"How am I to force Clark to go with you tomorrow night?" 

"Your son loves you, Mrs. Kent. He's quite the obedient child, from what we have observed. He will do what you tell him." 

"And how do I get him to leave his father's comatose side?.This is a small town, you bastard...people will be quite suspicious if Clark vanishes while his father is ill...what do you have to say to that?" 

"Clark will be sent to look for the cure, Mrs. Kent. You will tell him _friends_ are coming to take him on a journey in search of the miraculous cure that will save his father. You will also convince everyone close to you, your friends and his friends, that Clark is doing something to aid in his father's recovery. No one will question that. He will be back in time for the academic year, simply a mid-late summer trip to help save his dying father. Every boy should be so lucky. As for the doubters, well....if anyone does, they will be dispatched. We are sure of your powers of persuasion, Mrs. Kent. You are a very bright lady." 

Dispatched....killed....my God.... 

"How long do you need him?" 

"Twenty-eight days." 

A month. To bleed him. To murder him. Ruin him. Jesus, help me....Mother help me....somebody fucking help me... 

"So...I will be setting up my own son?" Tears uncountable....  
Please....I promised I would love him as my son...don't make me hurt him, betray him... 

She knows in her heart Clark is strong. Amazingly talented. Fast. He'll run away from you people, break away. Nothing can kill him....the rocks hurt him....but....he's never died around them.....He can get away.... She wants to yell all of this into the phone....but she knows not how much these people know about Clark.... 

(We know everything, Martha...don't you ever listen?) 

"So will I be setting him up?" 

He can get away.... 

"The answer is a clear and obvious No. You will be sending him towards a world of discovery." 

"D-d-d-iscovery? Oh, no! You're government.....I knew it!..." 

Images of Clark being cut...crying....she can't help him....Clark on display, Clark on a slab....NO! Clark bleeding. Dead. 

Red blood all over steel slabs... 

"....Oh, please....don't do what I think you want...please...he's a good boy...he's good...he doesn't know the horrors, the pain of the world....we tried to spare him....he's kind and sweet....please don't hurt him, PLEASE....I'm begging you, whoever you are....please...." 

"Your sentimentality does nothing for me, Mrs. Kent. In light of the magnitude of the situation I find it petty and insulting. I suggest you pull yourself together and await our next call." 

Surreal.  
Petty.  
Plain.  
Insulting.  
Monotone.  
Cold. 

Martha is freezing.  
It's ninety-one degrees outside. 

"What time should I expect the call about my husband?" 

"6pm.. Remember everything you have been told. One false move, Mrs. Kent and they are both dead. Dead. Gone. Do you understand?" 

6pm. Jonny. I have to get to you before then. 

"Yes." 

"Do you understand? No games, Mrs. Kent. Just the slightest deviation and you lose them both." 

They are watching. 

"Yes." 

"We'll be in touch soon. We appreciate your cooperation. This is not some kind of joke, Mrs. Kent. You should be assured of that in just a moment. We will speak later. And we are always watching, Martha. Always." 

Click.  
Cold.  
Confident.  
Deadly.  
Click. 

For a few moments she just sits there.  
Stuck.  
So scared.  
What do I do? What do I do?  
Twenty-eight days. 

Maybe this is just a bad dream.... 

Glances at Felix the Cat:  
12:00pm.  
Noon. 

The phone rings again. She falls out of chair, freaked beyond belief.... 

Jonny...please let that be you...  
Have to reach you by 6. 

"Hello...Jon?" 

"No, honey, it's Linda." 

This is real. Oh, no... 

"Oh..."  
suddenly shaking and trembling and sweaty.... "Linda....are you alright? Everything's OK with the kids, right?" 

"Sure, Martha....hon, what's wrong?...you sound like you're crying...." 

"No...just busy. Everything is alright, Linda...you would tell me, wouldn't you?" 

"Of course. It's just that I got out here to the car and my tire was flat. Damnit girl, I couldn't believe it. I had them checked not two weeks ago." 

This is real. They are going to hurt us. Hurt Jon. Clark in a jar. Who are they?  
Who the fuck are they? 

"Tire? Oh, no....." Thank God they hadn't cut the brake lines.... 

"So, girl, I don't think I'm gonna make it all the way down to the Galleria. Can we do it again sometime?" 

"Of course...."  
Thank God Linda and the Ross' were alright... 

"That's great...I'll call you next week or come by the farm. I've got so many cases to work on...damn, it's just too much sometimes...you know how it is" 

Linda's a lawyer...maybe she could help me....but....just like Lex....don't want to endanger them... 

They are watching...  
They are going to hurt us... 

"Yeah. I do. No problem, Linda. Send the kids my love. Oh...and tell Pete he's got some library books in Clark's room!" 

"Damn...Pete is gonna have me owing Smallville Library millions! O.K., girl. Love to Jon and Clarkbar, too. See ya." 

Click. 

Shaking. 

Have to reach you, Jonathan. 

Twenty-eight days. 

They are watching.  
They know everything. 

Can he get away? 

Jon, milky eyes...  
Clark in a jar... 

Martha crumbles to the floor. Moaning in horror. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: ATLAS**

**SULLIVAN HOUSE**

Chloe could be so damned stubborn. 

"Let me have the remote!" 

But she is my closest female pal. 

"Now, Clarkbar! Or else I'm gonna wrestle you to the floor for it!" 

Nice person. I always let her win when we wrestle. 

"Now!" 

Really smart. Much smarter than I. 

"I said now!" 

Great smile. Her hair is pretty too. 

"Clarkbar!" 

Lots of attitude. 

"C'mon! I want to watch City Confidential. They are doing a special on the Napier Crime Ring in Gotham City." 

She's aggressive. Feisty. Reminds me of Lex. 

"Fine, Chloe...here's the remote." 

She looks so satisfied. She likes to get her way. That's cool. Chloe's strong....she doesn't take shit from anybody....I wish I were more like her sometimes. Lex keeps telling me I am perfect the way I am....but.... 

This show is boring. 

I love hanging over here at the Sullivans' house. It is very different from the farm. 

Big, brick split-level....more like something you find in the suburbs of Metropolis. 

Chloe loves these shows about crime and bad people. Personally, I could deal with peaceful life and good people... 

Good like Lex... 

The Sullivans'...  
They have a 40" television, a pool table, and her Dad is always telling funny jokes. He has all this goofy fishing equipment...tackle boxes and lures...he's always showing me, telling me how he's gonna win the first prize in the Smallville Fish-Off every year... 

Mr. Sullivan never catches anything!  
But he's fun. And he doesn't treat me like a little kid. 

Her Mom is cool, too.  
She makes these killer pizza pocket things. She knows I love them. I once ate two dozen in one sitting. I was so embarassed. I don't want people to think I am a pig. 

I'm just so damned hungry all the time. Guess that's how I keep growing. 

I worry sometimes that my Mom  & Dad can't afford new clothes all the time. Next year maybe I can get a job at the Mall, actually make some cash money. 

I don't want to be a burden to anyone.  
They do so much for me.  
They are the best parents a guy could have. 

Chloe is one of my oldest friends in Smallville. We started hanging out in the...gosh....I think fifth grade, when she moved here from Metropolis. She and Pete and I are all each other has, really....as far as friends go.... they are kinda my version of cousins. Since I really don't have any family apart from Mom, Dad....and.... 

Well...now Lex is my family too. 

He's different than Chloe or Pete or even my parents. 

He's something other. Special. 

I'm glad I am getting to spend time over here. I have been so busy helping out with Dad and hanging out with Lex that sometimes I feel bad. Like I am forgetting about my friends. I don't want them to think that. I hope to tell both Chloe and Pete about Lex. They deserve to know. I don't want to hide him. I want them to maybe spend time together, get to know all the reasons he is my boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. 

God....I wish I could say that out loud. Because I am so happy with him. I wish he were here now. He's in Metropolis for a shareholders seminar this weekend. Had to leave at five this morning. 

This show is really boring. 

Last night.... 

Damn. 

Dad was getting ready for the growers thing today. I think they are going to go around and tour several area farms to see what strains of sorghum, corn and grain are producing best. He seemed kinda worried about it....I wish I could ease his worry....I know I am a big part of it....all my weird shit...powers...and now Lex....fuck... 

Lex and I and Mom and Dad are all gonna have to talk... 

Sorghum's a weird word. 

Anyway...Mom let me go over to Lex's. I really wanted to see him. 

The minute I walked in the door he was all over me. All over. And it was so hot. And I nearly fainted, not really, but it felt like I would. He is so beautiful and I love him. And he was kissing me, his tongue was all creamy and wet and it was in my mouth and I kissed him back and it was great. 

I always feel great with him. 

And then we were on the floor, making out. He was laughing at me because he said my hair looked like Don King's. And it did because I had run so fast to the Manor that it was all over my head. 

Lex is so funny. 

And then we had sex. Wow. I mean, no matter how many times I have been with him, it is always like the first. He is so good at it. I never feel like I am good enough for him. I want to make sure he is enjoying himself. I need to make sure I am good enough for him....that he will never need to look at another guy....I hope I'm good at it. 

He tells me I am good. He tells me I am a dream come true. A fantasy. A sex god. 

Clark Kent, sex god! Makes me giggle. 

But I believe him. He loves just touching me. Licking my chest. He loves that. At first it made me feel weird, his mouth all over every inch of me, especially when I hadn't showered-- 

But he loves me sweaty. And I don't think it's gross anymore. He gets so excited....like he wants to tear me apart with his mouth. And I want him to. And it's just so fucking great. 

The first time he came inside me I freaked. I mean....I didn't get it at all. I didn't say that to him, though. And when he swallowed my...my....well, you know....it was like _wow_....I mean, I'd seen a few pornos but damn....and then he kissed me and we drank each others'.....I mean....that's like close...and it tasted good which fucking weirded me out....I mean....whoa... 

I hope I'm not turning into some sex freak. Clark Kent....alien sex freak.   
Sounds like a porno title. 

I wonder if Chloe or Pete have ever had an experience like this. Pete and I used to always shoot the shit about girls and stuff but lately we just talk sports and class and stuff... 

I think Pete likes Monica....they stare at each other in History....she's a cool chick...I want Pete to be happy. Like I am now. 

Chloe is kinda mysterious when it comes to guys. I know she dug Sean....but she keeps that kinda stuff to herself. I don't want to push her into talking about it....Lana said this stupid ass thing about Chloe liking me....no way....she's like my sister! 

But I really want Chloe to find someone too. I wish everybody in the world had a guy like Lexy. 

Maybe they sense something...  
I hope they will be O.K. with me....well.....having sex with a guy. Neither Pete nor Chloe have ever said anything bad about gays. But it's different when it's your close friend, maybe. I don't know. It scares me. They are my buds. I don't want to lose them. 

I don't want to lose anybody. Even though life right now is pretty fucking nuts, it's actually the best time of my life. I've got good parents, my pals, and the coolest, smartest, hottest guy in the world as my boyfriend. Who I can't stop thinking about. Ever. I am always hard now....just the image of Lex's head...that dome of ivory goodness....the way it fits so perfectly into my chest when we are lying together....Fuck.... 

Lex will be back on Monday.  
Can't wait....Fuck.....All I think about is having sex with him... 

All I think about is how much I love him. 

I wonder if Mrs. Sullivan has any chips. Or salsa. Hmmm.... 

Chloe is still watching this stupid show! 

You know.  
Life is good.  
Even when you are an alien sex freak. 

Things are awesome. 

"Chloe...your phone is ringing..." 

"Catch it please, Clark...Jack Napier's about to get busted!" 

* * *

**KENT FARMS**

I have to hold it together.  
Have to. 

2:35 

Felix....slow down...stop if you can.  
Martha Kent, you're crazy....time won't stop.... 

But I have to make it stop. Stop all this from happening. 

Clark.  
Clark's still at Chloe's. 

Safe. 

Jonathan.  
Oh, Jesus... 

Jonathan.   
Have to get to you before six. 

How...? 

O.K. 

Hold yourself together.  
Remember what he said.  
Remember the warnings. 

Can't risk. Anything. Nothing. 

They are watching me. 

Police. No.  
Linda. No.  
Lex. No.  
Is he even in town?  
No....Clark said something about business in the City... 

Damn. 

Fuck. I'm shaking. Again. Hold it together. 

They told me not to move from the house. Not to even try to reach Jonny.  
Consequences.  
To wait for another call. 

Goddamn you, whoever you are.  
Why are you doing this to us?  
We are not bad people. We pay our bills. At least we try. We treat others with respect. We drive the speed limit. We go to PTA. Give to charity. 

So what if our son didn't come to us the _conventional_ way... Who are you to hurt us? To hurt him? 

Is this the way the world works?  
Is this the way good people are treated? 

Is this life, on Earth? 

Do unto others.... 

He's such a good son...  
And now they want me to turn him over. 

Turn him over to be killed...oh, no....Christ... 

Stop crying....stop crying....he said they wanted Clark for discovery... 

In a jar.... 

Stop yourself....maybe...maybe Jon and Clark and I can get out of Smallville... Get to the City.  
On a boat.  
Lex could get us out...  
But they told me not to even try...  
A plane. 

Anything.  
Underground. Literally.  
There are tunnels all under Metropolis. Maybe we could get there.  
Hide.  
Together. 

Hide. 

They are watching me.  
They are watching all of us. 

I'm gonna scream.....but my voice is gone. I can barely breathe. 

They probably have this house bugged.  
My house.  
Our house.  
Bugged. 

Listening.  
Laughing at me.  
Getting off on this. 

You depraved bastards.  
He's my son. 

Who are these people?  
Who do they _think_ they are?  
My life is one I have lived on my terms. Not for someone else's sick pleasure 

"You sons of bitches!!!!" 

Don't talk out loud.  
Damn.   
Almost forgot.  
Can't afford mistakes. 

I feel violated.  
All these years Jon and I worked to make Clark feel good. Feel loved.  
Feel accepted. 

And now they will destroy all that trust. All the love I have given him. 

Clark will think I didn't love him.  
My baby will think I abandoned him. 

They are watching me. 

I have to do something.  
I have to make a move. 

I will not let them hurt my boys.  
Never.  
Never goddamnit. 

Have to think. Have to think. Have to think. Think you fucking moron. Think. 

O.K....  
Calm down. 

Sit. Calm. Relax. 

Stop crying.  
Stop crying.  
Stop crying. 

What's that....  
Oh, no... 

The phone.  
It's ringing.  
It's them. 

I feel it.  
Stop shaking.  
Stop.  
Try.  
Pick up up the phone. 

For Clark.  
For Jonny. 

Oh, no.  
It's them. 

* * *

**FIRST OF METROPOLIS PLAZA,**  
61st Floor Boardroom,  
 **METROPOLIS**

Blah-blah-blah.  
More blah-blah. 

Damn. It's only 3:00. 

This will go on forever. 

Shareholders.  
Leeches.  
Agricultural scientists.  
So-called experts.  
Harvard M.B.A's.  
Lackeys.  
Father's endless parade of attorneys.  
Drunks. 

Fuck. 

Boring. 

I can't believe I agreed to come up here this weekend. I could have been with Clark. At the pond, at the house....kissing in the straw....damn... 

I'm such a idiot. 

But I have been slacking lately. But hell, who wouldn't slack to spend time with Clark Kent. He's a living fantasy. My fantasy. And he's mine. Lex Luthor finally has someone who loves him. 

I love him, too. 

That thought alone will get me through this endless bullshit. 

The shareholders want to know why the LuthorAg division isn't introducing new products until 2003. Blah-blah-blah. The scientists are trying to explain that the compounds aren't perfected yet. 

The M.B.A.'s are trying to spin the finances. Spin. 

I'd love to spin Clark around with my tongue. Right about now. 

The lawyers are going over the new fertilizer supplier deals for the next 18 months. 

Yawn. 

Thank God that Father is in London. I couldn't imagine the crap I'd have to shovel up if he were here. 

This is pathetic. I want to go down on Clark, not down a financial print-out. Fuck. That boyfriend of mine has got me addicted! 

But it sure feels nice. 

When I get back to town I'm gonna fuck him so hard, he's gonna beg for more. And then I'm going to feed him that foie gras I've been wanting him to try. And we will get all happy and we will kiss and laugh and go swimming and-- 

"Mr Luthor!" 

Shit. Back to reality... 

"Yes, Roberts?" 

"The reports from last quarter show production levels at the plant are down 14%. Can you explain this to........." 

This will go on forever. 

I can see his smile.  
Oh....  
Wow... 

He's the prettiest, most wonderful guy on Earth. Or anywhere else for that matter. 

Snuggable, huggable Clark. 

I will be home soon, babe. 

Can't wait to taste you. 

Lean into your chest.  
Hear you snore. 

Love you. 

* * *

**KELVIN FARMS**

Damn shame about Arthur's boy.  
Clark said he went nuts.  
Plain crazy.  
Martha said he came onto her. Freaked the hell out of her. 

It's hot as hell. I'm getting old.  
Bugs are huge this year. 

Still a damn shame. 

He hasn't been keeping his fields tended since. Can't blame him. Don't know what I'd do if Clark vanished. 

Poor guy. 

I wonder what made Sean turn? I am shocked by some of the crap that's been going on around here. Clark blames himself. 

God, Clark. It's not your fault, boy.  
None of it. 

The rocks. He thinks the rocks are turning these kids. Tina, Sean, that other girl.....damn if I know. But rocks or no rocks....it's not my boy's fault. Hell, I'm no scientist. I'm just a farmer. 

But I hate to see him worry. He's only a kid. He bears so much guilt for everything that's occurred around Smallville. Martha and I try our damndest to make him see that bad things sometimes just happen. 

Even to good people. 

He is such a good son. I am so proud of him. Sure, he pisses me off. But every teenager pisses off their parents. 

God, how I wanted to see my boy in the football field. Having all that glory just like I once had. The texture of pigskin, the Friday night lights, girls strewn all around you, laughing and cheering you on. The feel of teamwork, of success. Of belonging to everyone, the entire town. 

He'll never have that.   
That makes me hurt, to my core. 

It's so hot out here. 

Martha and I....we have tried so hard to hold him back, for his own sake. He is magical, my son...his abilities are unlike anything I've ever even read about.....Martha has all these books on _amazing_ people...but none of them are like our son. 

I oft think about what out marriage would have been like if the shower had never happened. If Clark had never found us. Would we still be together? Would it still be the same? 

I think so. Martha and I share so much. She makes me smile, her mind makes me reel.....her body is more beautiful now than ever. 

And I think I give her support and strength and dirty jokes. I make her loosen up a little. Be a little more country, less city sophisticate. 

And Clark seals the bond between us. He is the glue. He is the utmost expression of our shared love. I can't imagine the emptiness that might have enveloped us had he never chosen us to love. 

Poor Arthur.  
Losing a son.  
Can't imagine it. 

These fields are parched. We need to work on getting the irrigation canal extended farther out. Looks like we're entering another drought decade. Damn. 

Double damn. Lionel owns the property to the east of here. Wishful thinking hoping that bastard lets Kelvin extend the canal. 

A few more droughts and farming in Smallville might be a thing of the past. 

With all these damn tract houses popping up, that might be a moot point. 

Yeah....we need to see about this canal...maybe talk to Lex Luthor....he's not his father....he's better... 

Dust... 

Shit. Well....we can see about it, that's all one can ever do. 

I've gotta talk to Martha about my visit to Mercy. She doesn't know yet.   
I'm not sure I want her to know. 

Some new lady doc....Dr. Nelluc...some weird name or another.... My cholesterol is too high.  
Blood pressure too high.  
Stress levels too high. 

Ripe for the reaper, my Daddy would have said. 

Damn. I've gotta cut down on the steaks. And the beer. 

The sun is so bright....must be ninety-five by now... 

The doc gave me some pills to take. Said they would regulate things, get things in order. Then maybe I'd need to come back for some exploratory tests. 

Tests. 

Just what Dad had before the big one. Fuck. I wish Clark could have known his grandfather. 

I don't want him to miss things.  
Sometimes I feel so guilty. 

But--  
I'm a husband and a father.  
Clark needs me.  
Martha needs me. 

I cannot leave them.  
Gotta stop eating all this meat. 

Thank goodness I stopped smoking when we got Clark. Dad never did stop smoking. 

I promise you, Martha, I will take better care of myself. Doc said three pills a day and I should feel something soon. She said I won't feel so tired.  
Should be able to get a good rest. 

I haven't been sleeping so well....I'm sorry, honey.... I'm so worried about everything....  
Money.  
Money.  
Clark.  
Clark.  
Clark.  
Clark.  
I'm so proud of him for saving people.  
Goddamn...I'm the happiest father on earth...my son has the biggest, bravest heart. 

Nice ear of early-season hybrid here... 

But I am scared. What if he is seen? Lord knows Martha and I have feared this. They will do horrible things to him. Labs. Places of so-called science. I know what I know about these places. I know too much... 

We've gotta protect our son.  
Arthur Kelvin wakes up everyday saying he didn't do enough to protect Sean from the world. 

Martha....you and I must do everything we can. 

Whew....it's hot....after we finish here in this field....gotta get some water, sit down... 

And Clark....I love you, son.   
I'll always be there for you. 

Can't wait to hug my wife and son tonight. 

* * *

**ROOM A4**  
 **LAB**

I hate complications. 

Seems the government boys adore them.  
I wanted this simple. 

Simple. 

I don't like what I'm hearing.  
I don't like any of this. 

I'm a scientist. 

Manipulations. Blackmail. Forgery. Kidnapping. Induced attacks. 

These words should have no place in my research. 

But I must continue to think of the greater good. I must continue to look above for guidance. I must remember this will change the world. 

There might be victims, but in the course of history there always have been. Acceptable losses. 

This thing has got to get moving by tomorrow night. Everything's ready at the facility. 

I hope the feds know what they are doing. They supposedly do these sort of things all the time. I wouldn't know. 

I am glad they found a way to handle Alexander Luthor. He could have really thrown a wrench into this plan. 

I'm a scientist. 

* * *

"Mrs. Kent?" 

"Yes. I'm here. I'm here. Please...please tell me this is all some kind of mistake." 

"Nothing of the sort, Mrs. Kent." 

"What do I do now, then?" 

"We are glad to see you are following the guidelines. Ah...you are on the portable phone. Good. Please rise and walk to your front door. Open the door and look down." 

"Should I expect to see my husband's head? Or a bomb?" 

"Humor won't help move things along, Mrs. Kent. Please do as we ask." 

Martha walked to the door. Shaking. But finding strength, somewhere.... Opens the door... 

There, on the wooden slats is a small wrapped box. Gift wrapped. 

"What the hell is this?" 

"That tone is unecessary, Mrs. Kent. Control yourself. Bend down, pick up the box and unwrap it." 

"Tell it to me straight. Am I about to blow sky high?" 

"We do not respond to trivialities. Open the box, Mrs. Kent. Now." 

Martha leans down beside the box, sitting on the porch. Looks out to the driveway, the fields. For just a moment the hot breeze rushes over her....maybe if she whispers, Clark will hear....and he can save her from this..... 

Save all of them... 

"Open it now, Mrs. Kent." 

She tears through the expensive paper. Plain vanilla colored cardboard. One piece of tape keeping the flap down. 

She breathes....the slowest-most-drawn-out-breath of her forty-five years....Opens it gently..... 

"Oh....my......no.....God......how.....how....." 

"Speechless, Mrs. Kent? Now, now....that's not like you." 

Inside the box is a two-pound chunk of meteor rock. Lying beside it is a card, words printed in bold type-set: 

**FEEL O.K., CLARK?**

She can't breathe.  
Everything goes blank for a moment... 

My baby...  
Clark... 

"We mean business, Mrs. Kent." 

"How....how...how could you?" 

"We know what this substance does to him. What it will do to him. Do you understand?" 

Shock. Overwhelming fear.   
They can hurt her baby.  
Maybe even kill him.  
Her son.  
Their son.  
Beloved Clark. 

"You monsters! You goddamn monsters! He's just a boy!" 

"Don't beg, Mrs. Kent. You have enough wrinkles as is. And we told you before, your petty pleadings just make it harder for all involved. Deal with reality, Mrs. Kent." 

"My, God....how much do you have? Of the rocks?" 

"Enough to turn him to pulp." 

She just cries for a few moments. Not caring if they hang up. Not caring about anything. Just remembering the joy of holding Clark. Feeding him. His first words. 

Her son.  
Their son.  
Jonny. 

"So....is he still alive...Clark...?" 

"He's perfectly fine, Mrs. Kent....he will remain so if you continue to follow the rules. After this conversation you are to take the box to the chicken coop. Hide it there. It should be far enough away that he feels no effects. Or gets suspicious." 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"We have no reason to lie. You will see, Clark will be home, healthy, in just a short while." 

She remembers... 

"Chloe....oh....God....what did you people do?" 

"Clark took the call. Heard the graphic details. Relayed the message to the family. Chloe has just left her home, with her father and mother, to attend to her great-Aunt Sara, resident of Metropolis. Seems she broke her hip. Bone pierced the skin. Also suffered a massive stroke. They dropped Clark off in town. He should be home in about an hour, from our estimates." 

Poor woman....caught up in something she knows nothing about.... 

"Clark...he's in town...Stroke...hip...my damn...you people...Clark..town..." 

Evil....you people are pure evil.... 

"Yes, Mrs. Kent. He is going by the Beanery to have coffee. He was quite shaken by the phone call from Chloe's uncle. Seems he has never been to a hospital." 

Pulls herself together... 

"You would know better than I, wouldn't you?" 

"We know everything." 

"Of course." 

Martha Kent has no hope.  
Barely has a voice. 

"And what about my husband?" 

"It's quite hot today, Mrs. Kent." 

"I know that." 

"It wasn't the best day for your husband to walk through fields." 

"You told me he will get to the hospital. That he won't die. Are you lying?" 

"Your husband will make it to the hospital. He will not die. We don't lie. You really must stop questioning us or there will be consequences." 

What can I do?  
What can I do? 

Where is mercy....? Where are you, fairness? Protector of good hearts, clean souls....? 

Is goodness dead? 

"Mrs. Kent.....you have a task. Your son will be home in a short while. He will be upset. You must remain calm, allay his fears about his father's.....situation....you will receive more information tonight as to how things will go tomorrow..." 

"What if I can't control his reaction to his father'...." blinking back tears of hate....."s-s-s-ituation? What if Clark gets angry? Or runs from me?" 

"You saw what was in the box. Clark cannot run from those." 

"You.....you....." 

I could kill you all. Strangle you silly with one finger. Fucking evil. 

"Yes, Mrs. Kent?" 

"You....really have planned everything, haven't you?" 

"Of course. One must plan to succeed. To discover." 

Discover.  
She'd like to discover each and every person involved and shoot them. 

Jonny.... 

Felix says 5:40 

Oh, no  
Jonny.... 

Burning sun overhead.... 

"Mrs. Kent....remember....control yourself, follow all our rules or Clark gets a special box....chock full of rocks...." 

* * *

That was horrible.  
Poor Chloe.  
Her Mom looked scared. She said Aunt Sara had raised her. 

I can't imagine anything like that happening to my parents. They said blood was everywhere.  
Blood, white bone. 

Then the poor lady had a stroke.  
Damn, man.....terrible. 

Poor Chloe.  
I hope everything turns out O.K. 

Hearing all that made me sick to my stomach. Almost as bad as....the green glow.... 

I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy my espresso....maybe I will calm down... 

God, Lex....I wish you were back.  
I miss you so much. 

* * *

The meetings were finally over for the day.

Looking out from the glass elevator,  
the skyline of Metropolis dazzled his eyes, the late-afternoon sun dancing about the spires... 

Gotta show Clark the view from this elevator... 

Lex was dog tired. Eight hours of constant bickering and lobbying and just plain bullshit. 

All he wanted was some sleep.  
Nice dreamy time with Clark.  
Nice sleepy time... 

He went into the den of the Metropolis apartment. Not seeing four sets of hands behind him. Reaching.  
Closing in... 

Syringe.  
Passports. 

Vacation time, Luthor. 

(Thank you for calling the offices of Alexander Luthor. Mr. Luthor will be taking a four-week excursion on his yacht to parts unknown. Please refer all of Mr. Luthor's calls and correspondence to Mr. Dominic Hardwick or Mrs. Avery Jones, or wait for the beep. Have a great day!) 

The gloved hands make their move. 

Lex never knew what happened. 

Sleepy time, Lexy. 

* * *

Jonathan finally got back to the truck. Damn....that last three acres took hours....or so it felt. 

Arthur Kelvin's pudgy, kindly face appeared... 

"You alright, Jonny? Look a little peaked. Let me get you some lemonade. Mabel! Get me another drink, will ya?" 

It was so hot... 

"No....Arthur...I just had some water. Just need to sit down here for a spell." 

"Jon...take it easy...."  
Looks at him with concern... 

"Arthur...I'm just gonna close my eyes for one second. Right here in the truck. Just let me doze for a few minutes then wake me. Martha will kill me if I'm late for meatloaf." 

"Sure, Jonny. Sure. Sure was good having you boys out here to survey and check on the fields. Funny how I just can't focus anymore...." 

"I know, Arthur...and it was our pleasure.....focus.....is getting.....harder.....for....all....of...us...." 

So hot... 

Closes his eyes. 

5:59 

* * *

Downtown, Clark feels cold.  
Strange.  
Something's missing.  
Someone....  
Something's wrong...  
Pain....  
Lex....  
Yes, something there...  
Mom...  
Something there, too...  
Dad...  
Something dark....what's wrong?  
Mom...  
Get home...  
Get home....  
He races out of the Beanery.... 

At Kent Farms, Martha is lying on the floor. Dazed. 

At Kelvin Farms, Jonathan Kent is unconscious, eyes fixed. Seated in truck. Pill bottle in pocket. 

Three-a-day. 

Arthur and Mabel try desperately to give him C.P.R.... 

"Call 9-1-1! Now, Mabel....hurry....Goddamn, Jonny...hold on!" 

No response. 

Eyes going strangely opaque.... 

Martha screams....the phone rings... 

She doesn't say a word. 

"Your husband is on his way to Mercy Hospital, Mrs. Kent." 

"I understand." 

Numb.  
Dead.  
Numb.  
Numb. 

"Don't sound so sad, Mrs. Kent. You and your husband are helping Clark to enter a new phase of discovery. You have done beautifully overall. You are a wonderful mother." 

No response. 

Racing. Rushing. Towards the house. Clark... 

**"MOM!"**

"Clark is nearly at the door. How beautifully he runs....so sleek....so fast....He senses something has happened. Hold him, Mrs. Kent. Love your son, do as we ask. Everything is for the greater good....there he is now, Martha....don't let on.....be controlled....that's all we ask....there he is....answer the door calmly....tell him you need to go to Mercy.......just follow, follow, follow....everything will work as planned...We will be there to pick Clark up tomorrow night...No tricks, Mrs. Kent...no tricks...." 

"Follow....follow...no tricks...." 

Numb.  
Jonny.  
Jonny. 

Control youself.   
For Clark. 

Think of something.  
Have to think of something. 

Lex.  
Lex will help me.  
Gotta reach him... 

We know everything.  
They know everything. 

**"MOM!"**

Oh, God...he's in pain. I hear it. He knows something is wrong. Hold yourself together. 

You've got to save them all.  
If you can. 

I understand. 

The chicken coop.  
My God.  
The rocks.  
Got to keep Clark away from there. 

Jonny. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 

Tomorrow at midnight.  
Gift-wrapped surprise. 

The sky is sinking in on me. 

**"MOM!"**

"Clark. Baby, I'm right here." 

I love you, Jonathan Allen Kent. 

Gift wrap. 

The sky 

It's sinking. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: DEMETER**

Clark....I'm right here. 

I'm frozen... 

**MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?**

He's scared. 

Grab the gun, Martha. 

The gun. It's right there in the drawer. 

Grab it. 

Jonny. 

**MOM!**

I have the gun. 

Damn me. 

Run, Clark. Run, you wonderful boy. Run, now. 

Run. 

Clark. My joy. My baby. 

Save yourself. 

They are watching. 

They are here. 

Run. 

Chicken coop. 

Fuck. 

Gotta do something. 

I have the gun. 

Clark entered the kitchen. Dazed. Face flushed. 

**MOM!**

Respond you dumb whore, respond. Think. Do something. 

Save him. 

The rocks... 

They are watching.  
Jonny...give me strength... 

* * *

"Clark. Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom....something's wrong...where's Dad? What's happened?" 

Martha tried her best to sit calm and resolved....hands hidden under the table, clasping something....face strained but a forced, sad smile filters over it as Clark joins her at the table... 

"Clark...sit down...please...I have to tell you something." 

"Let me stand, Mom. Please...p-p-lease....tell me he's n-n-n-ot.....not..." 

"No...Clark...he's not dead...come closer, Clark....please...I have to whisper something to you." 

You don't have time, Martha. Get him out of here. 

Martha leans in...tears welling in her eyes...Clark looks at her...he is frightened...in his years on Earth he has never seen his mother as ravaged by pain as in this moment... 

"Mom...." He runs a large hand through her hair... 

No time. 

Leaning in...placing her hand on his shoulder....grabbing almost....leaning...her lips at his left ear... 

"Run. Get out of here right now. Ask no questions, baby. Get the hell out of here. Run. Find Lex. Don't ask any questions. Leave right now, as fast as light. Now, Clark. There is no time...." 

"What?" He replies loudly... 

No time... 

She grabs him closer....not to scold him, but to hold him as tightly as she can without cracking apart.... 

"Shut up, Clark...." the tears begin to run...."...please....get out of here....this second...listen to me....leave now...." 

"But Mom...I can't...not if something is wrong with Dad..." Clark's face scrunches up into a pleading expression....Martha bursts into tears...silently damning herself for it... 

"Clark...please....your father and I love you more than air...more than ourselves...please...obey me...leave now...use your speed, your skills to get away from here, away from us...NOW!" 

"B-b-but....you want me to leave?" Clark begins to gently cry... 

Martha nearly faints...Clark thinks they want to get rid of him....fuck you world...this isn't right...we love him...we would never send him away...but in his mind, I am doing to him what his birth parents far, far away did years ago....Damn you mankind, damn you....for making me hurt my sweet, precious son...but I have to get him out of here.... 

"NOW! Clark, you fool....get out of here!" Yelling. Mistake. Damn. 

"M-mom....you want me to go? Why, Mommy?" 

Martha cracks. Begins to rock back and forth, nearly babbling.... 

Don't do it Martha. 

"Mom...please..." his tears fall onto her hands.... 

Don't do it... 

"Mom...I love you...I don't want to leave...and if Dad needs help...tell me...we can help him together...." 

Do it. 

"Mom...?" 

Martha stealthily pulls the gun out from her lap. Points it squarely at Clark's tear-stained face. 

He is speechless. Horrified. 

"Clark. Leave right now. Now. This is not a game. Leave." 

He can't get a word out... 

"Clark....leave...leave you damn fool...run, fuck you, run...." 

"Mom....why?" 

"Clark. Don't make me fire this gun. Leave." 

No time... 

"Mommy...why?" 

"Clark....leave right now....right now.....goddamn you...leave, obey me...I am your mother..." 

"Mom....my God...what's wrong with you...why are you pointing a g-g-g-un at me?" 

"Because I can't have you staying here. I need you to run out that fucking door. Right now, Clark." 

"Mom...I can't leave...not with all this crazy mess...what's wrong? Please, Mom...what's wrong?" 

Clark is so busy feeling shocked he doesn't notice she has fired the gun.... 

At the ceiling.... 

Chunks of plaster fall upon them both....chunks of trust, broken trust..... 

Jonny...help me...am I doing the right thing? 

"I mean it, son. Leave. NOW! NOW! NOW! Goddamn it, NOW! Leave or I will fire this at you." 

The words hit him like a kryptonite missile....My Mom....she is gonna shoot me...why?.....why?....I thought she loved me....My Mom wants me dead....my mom.... 

She doesn't love me. 

Begins to bawl.... 

The gun goes off again... 

"NOW! Please, Clark! Please...fuck...oh, God...NOW! Leave!" 

"Mom....why? Why? You don't want me? You don't love me?" 

She just stares at him....cold...concealing her inner self-hatred.... 

"You....you....don't love me.......I....I.....understand......I'm a freak....you....Dad.....I.....scare...you...." 

Clark is scared. And crying. And sweaty. And destroyed. He slowly gets up to leave the house.... 

Martha weeps.... 

Silently whispers....I love you, baby...you could never scare us....please....save yourself.... 

She did what she had to do. 

I did what I had to do. 

I broke him. 

To save him. 

Leave.  
Quick.  
No time... 

Suddenly--  
She hears her baby moan....horribly.... She watches as he hits the floor...  
....sprawled across the wooden slats...he's never felt so heavy...never felt so alone...never felt so.....ugghhhhh.....nauseous... 

He is overcome by a familiar, hideous, terrifying ache in his belly, his head... 

Martha looks around... 

Oh....fuck....no.... 

A green glow fills the windows..... 

Green glow everywhere... 

Clark is shaking....he crawls towards the door, collapsing onto the straw doormat... 

"Baby!" Martha runs to his side....grabbing at him, kissing his face..."I'm so sorry, Clark....oh fuck me...I'm so sorry...this is why I wanted you gone...they know, Clark...they know." 

"W-h-h-o...." choking...gasping..."....Mom.....who....knows.....help me.....it...hurts....Mommy....can't get up..." 

She can't do anything. But hold him. His skin is blotched with green postules....his breathing is broken, torn... 

"You sons of bitches....show your faces....show them...NOW! Be men, at least. Reveal yourselves! Goddamn you. How could you do this to a boy? My son....oh, Clark...hold on, baby...." 

"....Lex.....Mommy....Dad.....oh.....uh.....no....hurts....can't get up....ugghhhhh...." 

Clark's body spasms violently, drool pooling down from his mouth....Martha strokes his face....screaming out once more... 

"Show yourselves! SHOW YOURSELVES!" 

The back door opens gently...  
A older gentleman, about fifty, craggy features...salt & pepper hair...enters the kitchen... 

Lead Man.  
Telephone Torturer. 

His face is expressionless. Cold. 

Calculating. 

"Mrs. Kent! How nice to meet you in person. This must be....Clark?" 

Smiles like Satan...  
Martha shrinks back, protectively moving in front of Clark... 

"...who.....are.....who...is....he?" Clark tries to force words out... 

"Don't try to speak, baby. He is what I was trying to get you away from...." turning her attention to the man...."Get the fuck out of my house. You have done enough damage. I have a gun. If you come any closer, I will kill us both. And you." 

"Oh....Mrs. Kent....that wouldn't be wise." 

Holding Clark to her as best she can. God, he's so heavy. Dead weight....damn, don't think that way.... 

"Wise? Like these games of yours. Fuck you. You have tried to destroy my family. If you think I am gonna let you take Clark, you're fooled." 

"This current exposure to KX will not kill Clark for approximately thirty-five minutes, Mrs. Kent. You should advise him not to attempt to use any of his special talents. It would be useless. He has been effectively neutralized. Resistant actions on your part are futile. We will take possession of him now." 

Shaking his head.  
Smirking.  
Amused. 

KX? The damn rocks? The rocks....You bastard, Martha thinks. Clark is slipping away beneath her. His breathing is labored. Shirt soaked with perspiration...Fuck... 

Jonny...give me strength... 

Clark's mind is drifting in and out of reality. One second he is with his Dad in the fields, tilling and telling dirty jokes....the next he is lying in the grass at the Manor with Lex, french kissing and telling secrets....then he is in extreme pain, his insides turning inside out....he can see his Mom... 

_she doesn't hate me...she's still here....but who is that man?.....it hurts....it hurts...Lex....help me...._

"You won't take 'possession' of a goddamn thing." 

"Yes, we will." 

"You said I had until Midnight." 

"You broke the rules. Your petty, but laughable attempt to send CK 426 away....he is your 'son', Mrs. Kent...weren't you aware that he would never leave you like that? The poor alien being thinks of you as its 'Mommy.' How quaint. How fascinating." 

Smirks again. Martha feels her gun. She could kill him. With one hand. With a bullet to his twisted brain. 

"I am his Mother, you bastard. I always will be." 

"Yes, you will. He will return to life as your son as soon as we are through with him. Twenty-eight days." 

"No....never....he's not leaving this house." 

The phone begins to ring... 

"Don't answer it, Mrs. Kent. It's simply the hospital calling to tell you about your husband." 

Jonny... 

"You bastard...first you do something to my husband and now you are hurting my son. What kind of people do you work for?" 

"Mrs. Kent...I would suggest you stop stalling...the exposure to KX he is currently experiencing is likely causing permanent cell damage. I suggest you turn him over without further delay unless you want a vegetable to come home in a month." 

The phone stops ringing... 

"I won't let you experiment on my son. Ever." Strokes Clark's trembling face.... 

His expression turns menacing. Teeth bared... 

"You don't have a choice, fool woman. Remember your husband's fate lies in your hands as well. Are you ready to say goodbye to your precious Jonathan?" 

Oh....Jonny...lying in that bed....I can almost hear you telling me....fight Martha! fight!...anything for Clark....I'm trying my hardest Jonny....I am.... 

"I told you, whoever you are, I will kill us both before I let you take him. One shot to his head with all this meteor rock around and he's a goner--" 

"Then you will simply be doing us a favor. We will have a fine specimen ready for the lab! We'd much rather have a live visitor, but cadaevers can be just as miraculous. Thank you, Mrs. Kent, for wanting to aid us. Please, fire away!" 

Oh my God... 

Clark in a jar. 

He's right. If I take us both out....they will still cut him up....put him on display....and neither Jonny nor I will ever hug him or kiss him goodnight ever again....goddamn....somebody help me.... 

But of course....the other Gods in Clark Kent's life could not hear her plea... 

* * *

Martha? 

Clark? 

Martha? 

Darkness. 

I can't see a damn thing. 

Can't feel anything. 

I was at Kelvin's....I remember Arthur talking about something...then... 

Nothing... 

I can't be dead. 

This can't be death. 

That has to be more painful. 

That has to be less aware. 

Martha. 

Clark. 

Where am I? 

Where are you? 

Martha? 

Clark? 

My God, where am I? 

Where am I? 

* * *

Far from Smallville....another mind is enveloped in shadows... 

....Clark I feel you....wow....man, this is great.....hey Clark....you look so fucking hot....touch me there....yeah....nice....man....Clark...kiss me, kiss me again....you taste so fucking good....I feel so lightheaded....dizzy....do you see those clouds, Clark?....they are pink and blue and we're in them and they taste good....Yes...This is great.....clouds and Clark....Yeah....inside, Clark...like that...fuck...you are taking me whole...shit...faster....faster....fan-fucking-tastic you big stud....my stud....my Clark....I love you....yeah....love.... 

Lex doesn't realize he's hooked up to a drip. Something nice. Something strong. Something to keep those happy dreams going. He also doesn't realize he's on a boat off the coast of somewhere. 

Maybe Mustique. 

Maybe New Zealand. 

Maybe Anywhere. 

Mr. Luthor is on extended vacation. 

Mr. Luthor is unavailable. 

Mr. Luthor is doped up and bound to a king-size bed in a luxury floating jail. 

* * *

Clark can barely hold on....  
His skin has taken on a sickly off-yellow hue... 

Martha is gritting her teeth...holding her position...gun readied... 

Three more men have entered the room....all holding gigantic chunks of meteor rock.... 

The glow is surreal and bright....  
The glow of Clark's mortality... 

They are cornered....Mother  & Child....before the forces of Mankind... 

"I told you....no closer...or I shoot." 

"Mrs. Kent....please, try to think about the future. You have no options. You must know that. Turn CK 426 over now." 

"His name is Clark. Clark Kent. My child. Don't you dare refer to him as some kind of scientific subject." 

Cradling her son's shaking head in her lap....tears drifting down his handsome face... 

"Mrs. Kent. You will be responsible if he dies like this. Can you handle that? Can you?" 

Can I?  
Can I?  
At least I'll be the last face he sees. Not some fucking lab analyst.  
Or a bone saw... 

She shudders at the thought... 

"We're tired of waiting, Mrs. Kent. Give us your 'son'." 

"Stop." Fires off another shot, shattering the window to her right... 

Clark retches again. Shivering... 

"M-m-mom....please....help me.....hurts....Dad...please.....Mom..." 

"Clark....I'm right here, baby....Mommy's here....Mommy's here..." 

Casts a lethal glare at her companions in the kitchen... 

"Why? That's all I want to know....why? After all these years?" 

"Because we do as we please, Mrs. Kent. We wait. We plan. We implement when the time is right. As I told you before, this is much bigger than you could comprehend. Your, ahem....son.....well....he is the key to the universe...the source figure, you might say. At least that's what the team leader likes to call him." 

"Who is the team leader? Tell me. Tell me, goddamn you." 

"Mankind." 

"What bullshit. This isn't some altruistic venture for the world. I know you are government or something involved with them. Only they could have pulled something this sinister, this big off--" 

"Hold your tongue, Mrs. Kent. Your 'boy' is having respiratory difficulties. You really should give up now, save him while you can. This little charade of yours is only punishing him. Can't you see that? We really misjudged you, Martha. We thought you were an intelligent, rational woman, not some hysterical psychotic who plans to murder her own 'child'. What a pity." 

What can I do?  
I am killing him.  
My own child...  
But they will kill him....I feel it... 

Catch-22  
What do I do?  
Jonny....  
Lex.... 

No one can help me.  
What do I do.... 

Looks down....Clark is gasping...groping for oxygen...his huge eyes pleading with her.... 

Clark...baby....don't...please...don't look at me like that....I'm so sorry... 

"I-I.....hurt.....M-m-m-om....please.....help..." 

Help.  
Help.  
Help. 

Martha motions to Lead Man. 

"Take him....I can't see my baby die in my lap....twenty-eight days, right?" 

"Yes." 

She looks down into Clark's face. A face she has loved every day. A face she wiped clean after he fell from the sky. A face she has kissed and cherished and sung to. A face so strong, now on the verge of forever....A face she cannot bear to see go limp in her arms.... 

(Do not think her selfish....) 

I will save you, Clark. I promise. I will save you. I will find wherever it is they are taking you. I won't let them hurt you.... 

I will save you. 

"Have your men get all the meteor rocks away from him." 

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent but we need those to enable the transfer." 

"I will not give him to you....not like this....he's in too much pain.....Now....have your men take the rocks away or else." Strokes the gun still clenched in her hand... 

"Fine....we didn't want to have to do this....but we will have to place the bracelet on him now." 

"The bracelet? What the hell is that?" 

Lead Man produces a lethally gorgeous ankle bracelet....it shimmers as if crafted from the finest of emeralds....but of course, it is made of the remnants of that fabulous/destroyed blue planet.... 

"We must put this on him. It contains a very small amount of KX. It will only weaken him. You must trust us or he will die in this room in less than five minutes. Look at him." 

Martha looks down. Clark's tongue is dry...hanging from his mouth...his eyes are glazed over...he is trying to mouth words to his mother...nothing comes out....nothing but pain... 

"Twenty-eight days." 

"Yes." 

"You won't hurt him?" 

"You have the word of the people of the world." 

Funny....their 'word' doesn't seem to mean much these days.... But I have to save Clark....even if I must send him into Hell and retrieve him with Love. 

I have loved you since the day we found you. Loved you more than anything.  
I am doing this out of that love. 

I cannot shoot you. Part of me wants to take us both away from these people. 

But I want you to have a full life, Clark. And if twenty-eight days of your life I must lose...in order to ensure a long life of love and strength for you....then do it I must.... 

"You remember the agreement, Mrs Kent? You mustn't tell anyone. If you continue to break the rules your entire family will cease to exist. You must follow the rules from here on out. Look what you made us do by breaking them." 

You cold bastards. I will save him. I will. 

"I know what I cannot do. I cannot tell anyone. Anyone." 

Ross'  
Sullivans'  
Lex....  
Anyone I tell will die....look what they have already done....my God... 

"Your husband is in stable condition. Comatose, as we promised. If you follow the rules, he will recover nicely. If not....well, you already know what we are capable of. Arthur Kelvin and Linda Ross are both on their way here...they should be arriving in less than fifteen minutes to tell you about what has occurred. You are to tell them Clark is out somewhere. You must find a way to explain his absence this evening. You broke the rules, Mrs. Kent and forced us into this alternate plan. Otherwise all of this would have been much smoother." 

"I understand." 

"We hope you do." 

"Twenty-eight days." 

"Yes." 

Martha gazes at her son.  
Her baby. 

I will save you. 

Runs her shaking fingers through his wet hair....across his brow....over his lips....kisses him on the cheek.... 

She pushes the gun away from she and Clark, under the stove... 

"Come closer. With your damned bracelet. But have them draw back with the rocks." 

"Fine." 

The three men back away into the dining room....Lead Man approaches Martha.... 

"See how easy things can go?" 

"Bastard." 

"Tsk, tsk. Mrs. Kent. What language. You certainly don't want your son to pick up habits like that, do you?" Sickeningly evil smile spreads across his face... 

He reaches down to Clark's denim clad right leg...for just a second, Martha wants to shoot his hand off...but she resists... 

They are everywhere.  
They know everything.  
They will kill us all. 

...the evil hand fastens the glowing bracelet around Clark's ankle..the boy moans on contact... 

Martha screams out...  
"No!...I didn't agree to have the damn thing hurt him....you said it would just weaken him!" 

"He has to get used to it. The KX is in direct contact with his skin. It will take a few moments, then he will be fine. He must learn to deal with pain in life. As all residents of Planet Earth must." 

What an odd thing to say, you sadist... 

With the men gone...Clark begins to come around....but he still can't talk...he is looking to Martha, trying to understand... 

His eyes are hazy with fear... 

_Mom...what is going on? Mom...my leg is burning....Mom..who is this man? Mom....Mom..._

"Take him...take him, now." 

"Men....please come escort CK 426 to the transport vehicle." 

Martha, holding onto Clark's shoulders....trying to calm him, comfort him.... "His name is Clark." 

"How could I forget? Yes...Clark..." 

Martha rises as the men approach. She takes Clark's face in her hands, looking him squarely in the eyes. 

"Clark. I love you. Do not hate me. Please understand. I am trying to save us all. You, your father, our family. Please, understand. I love you." 

_But I don't...Mom....Mom...my ankle....what's going on?_

"These men.." stops...overwhelmed by tears...."...these men....they are going to take you on a trip....don't worry, baby....you'll be back in just a few days....We love you..." 

_What? What? Where? Help, Mom! My leg....what is going on? Where is Dad? What is this....Lex...where is Lex? It hurts....help....fuck....Mom...it's meteor rock...don't you see that? Help!...._

"Please...be a good boy...do what they say....your father and I will be here when you get back...don't fight this....follow their rules...please...Clark...I love you so much..your Dad loves you....never forget that..." 

"Beautiful, Mrs. Kent. Brava! But we really must be getting on. Men!" 

_Mom....help me....why are you letting them take me?..._

Martha watches as Clark is gently carried towards the front door. Please don't fight them, baby.  
Please. 

Don't hate me for what I have done. 

_Mom....why are you sending me away?_

"Twenty-eight days?" 

"He'll be back for harvest time." 

"Harvest." She says to herself. 

"Yes." 

_Mom....why are you sending me away?_

"And you won't hurt him? I have your word?" 

"You always did. Do we have yours?" 

"Yes." 

"After Mr. Kelvin and Mrs. Ross arrive, go with them to see about your husband. The hospital staff will begin to wonder where you are. You don't want people talking, now do you?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kent. Tomorrow begin telling people Clark ran off because he was so horrified by his father's condition. Upon hearing the news he simply ran off. Think of something, Mrs. Kent or else we will." 

"Yes."  
She looks down...under...towards the stove...the gun....wanting to shoot herself....she is stung by an unfathomable guilt... 

I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry Clark...I wasn't smart enough....quick enough....stupid, stupid, damned stupid...God, Lex....where are you? 

"Everything is for the greater good...." 

He reaches as if to stroke her cheek. She is repulsed... 

"...you look unsure though....we will be contacting you tomorrow morning then...with ideas and tips as how to explain Clark's absence....you must follow our words to the 'T', Mrs. Kent....you see how deviations have already impacted your son, don't you? This can all go very smoothly if you just do as we say and stop thinking you have any control. Because you never did and never will. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"The greater good, Mrs. Kent." 

Clark is placed into a black van parked on the gravel driveway. He looks so small...  
So weak... 

So alone... 

So alone... 

"Harvest time." 

"He'll be back, healthy and happy.....by season's turn...." 

"Season's turn...." 

"Yes." 

And Martha watched as the van pulled away....down onto Hickory Lane....past the tassled ears of mid-summer corn...past the tallest elms....around the bend....into the uncertain twilight... 

Exit evil.  
Enter utter despair. 

My child. 

My baby. 

Please understand. 

Jon....please understand. 

Clark....oh fuck....Clark... 

What have I done? 

_Mom....Lex.....Dad.....Mom...my ankle...Mom....meteor rocks....Dad....Lex....where are you?....What did I do wrong?....Why are you sending me away?_

...All she could do was watch as her child was taken down into devastating darkness... 

**SOURCE FIGURE: PERSEPHONE**

Cold. 

Burning. 

Ice. 

Body. 

Throbbing. 

Help me. 

Help me. 

I have no idea where I am. 

Time is vanishing about me... 

I am not dead.  
I don't think so. Hope not. 

My Mom... 

How could she do that to me...  
She never loved me... 

No one loves me... 

It hurts so bad. I need water.  
I've never been so thirsty. 

Alone.  
I am all alone. 

Cassandra's visions...  
The stones in the rain... 

Alone. 

Except now maybe I too will get a stone. 

My Mom  
My Dad  
Lex 

No one came to save me.  
No one loves me. 

Where am I going?  
I feel so cold. 

Just when I think I can finally be happy, finally be normal...reality tears at me with her sharpened fangs... 

What the hell is going on with my Mom?  
Why did she point that gun at me?  
She doesn't love me...  
She lied to me... 

She said they would never take me away. Never. Ever. 

She said I was her son forever. 

I guess forever came today. 

And Dad....something horrible is wrong with him... Dad...where are you? 

The pain is horrible. I can feel the sharpness, the ice, the burn...all through my body, especially around my ankle... 

The green glow. 

Meteor rock. 

I'm gonna die.  
I'm gonna die all alone. 

No one is going to save me. 

Just when I thought summer could never end Winter is here. 

Lex... 

Baby....Lex....where are you?  
Have you betrayed me as well?  
Cast me out as the freak, the loser, the clumsy moron.... Have you too abandoned me? 

How could they do this to me? How? 

I was always the good son. Tried my best. I know I did. I must've screwed up....fuck...damn....this stings so bad... 

I can't barely move... 

I'm hungry...Mom...please come open this van....take me out....give me some chicken soup....crackers...and a hug...please, Mom... Not sure I could keep it down though... I'm sweaty... 

Where am I? 

It is so cold. And I am so alone. I can taste the salt of my tears. Help me. Please. Mommy. 

How could you do this to me? 

Where am I going?  
I am so scared. I can't find my strength. I can't find my speed. I can't find my heart. 

I can't find hope.  
My stomach is rolling... 

Salty. Sinking. 

Dad....help me...send me a sign, from wherever you are. Mom...please take me back. I'm sorry if I screwed up...I'm sorry I am just a big, goofy gay alien freak...I'm sorry if I have scared you...I know I have... 

All the mistakes are mine, I know... 

But please take me back...please don't let me go wherever this van is going....I can't talk....my mouth is so dry... 

No one can hear me... 

I am all alone... 

Who are these people?   
Why do they want to hurt me?  
Are they gonna kill me?  
What if they have tons of green rocks?  
No.... 

Maybe...  
Will they be my new family?  
My new Lex? 

Maybe they are my real family...the ones who didn't want me before... Maybe they are my real people, freaks like me... 

...But if that were so, why would they hurt me with green rocks?... They make me sick...They must know that... These people aren't my friends... 

Where could they be taking me? 

They are gonna cut me...  
Use me.  
Make me hurt people.  
Maybe kill them.  
For money. For power.  
Help.  
Please!  
Oh...no.....please....Lex....Mommy....Daddy....please....damn....anyone....help me... 

It's freezing....I'm wet.....I've never shivered so much in my life...This must be what it feels like to be a wet dog, all alone under a bridge on a rainy night... 

I'm nothing more than a wet dog.  
A wet, gay, alien dog. 

Nobody wants me.  
Except these people who hurt me with meteor rock. 

Save me.... 

Maybe if I think of Lex I can make it through... 

Lex....you're the best thing that ever happened to me...When you hold me....your hot tongue in my mouth...your fingers stroking my hair....the way you make me so happy....I can't even imagine not seeing you again...that look on your face when you come...and the way you grab me when I come...it's fucking the most awesome, wonderful feeling I have ever known...You and I lying in the burning afternoons, kissing each other silly... 

Please Lex....please come here and rescue me from this darkness... 

Where are you, Lex? It's me, Clark! I love you....I love you... 

Maybe love isn't enough..  
Maybe he never loved me...  
Maybe no one did... 

No one can hear me...  
Not even Lex... 

Freak. 

I feel like my skin is coming off. 

Chloe...Pete....Lana....anyone.... 

Help me... 

I'm weak...I feel the vomit in my throat but I can't throw up... I am tied up, or something...can't really tell... 

Fuck....Dad....I'm scared....I'm sorry I am so weak....but it hurts... Please...  
Whoever you are....don't kill me... 

God...help me...  
But  
Does God even hear the prayers of gay aliens? I doubt it. 

Nobody can hear my prayers...  
My body aches...like someone is sticking needles in me...I 

Loser. 

I'm a good kid, I promise...I won't tell anyone about you. Please.  
I'm nice to people. Honestly. I try to help everyone I meet. I'm sorry about the meteor shower. I am. I feel horrible about the Langs. And all the other people. The mutatations....it's all my fault...poor Earl....poor Sean....Tina....the others....I didn't mean to hurt anyone....I didn't want to see anyone dead... Maybe this is payback...  
For all my fucked up mistakes...  
I'm so stupid...  
I couldn't even pass that Algebra Test last spring... Fuck me...  
Maybe I deserve to die... 

Man....I'm sorry....I didn't mean to come here... I didn't want to be a bad kid.  
I just wanted to help.  
I just wanted to be loved. 

Not make my Mom want to shoot me. 

Please. 

Please let me try to have a normal life. That's all I have ever wanted.  
My parents. My friends. Lex Luthor.   
Please. 

Please let me live. 

My heart is pounding.  
Head hurts.  
I feel sticky. But not in the good Lexy way. 

Killer. 

Why is it so cold?  
It's the middle of summer... 

My Mom...  
Why was she trying to hurt me?  
I know why...  
Because I scare her...all these freaky powers... 

Dad....please be O.K. You're my touchstone...I love you so much 

I still love you too Mom...something had to be wrong to make you point the gun at me... But please....find me, hug me....tell me all this is a nightmare... 

Hold me.  
I'm begging you.  
Hold me.... 

Just a horrible nightmare... 

Maybe you had to make a choice, Mom...  
Maybe I was a sacrifice...  
You and Dad always told me about sacrifices...how sometimes they must be made... 

But....I'm crying...and I don't want to sacrifice or be sacrificed...I just want Lex... 

Baby....please find me, kiss me, run your hands over my chest and lick my ear....and tell me you love me...that I'm yours....that you will never, ever leave me.... 

"I love you, Clark." 

"I love you, Lex." 

"I'll always love you." 

Lex...I can picture you...but it's faded....why is it faded? Am I fading? 

Please don't leave me... 

Loner. 

I'm so cold... 

Green glow.... 

It's so cold... 

Outsider. Freak. 

Alone. 

I came here alone. I found you Mom and you Dad and you loved me and held me and made sure that the sun rose and fell and that I felt warm and happy. I know I was strange and I know I fuck up all the time but please don't leave me. Those others, the ones who sent me here from somewhere...they left me too...I still don't know why but please don't abandon me too...I promise I will do my chores on time and stop staying up so late and I promise I won't screw up at school or be fresh to my teachers. Oh, damn...I hope I get back by harvest...Dad can't handle all that work by himself...He needs me; Please. Lex I promise I won't ever leave you, I won't hurt you like your father or Victoria or anybody. I trust you. I want you. I need you. I love you. I love you all....Please....love me... 

I'm shaking.  
Not sure I can stay awake much longer.  
So hard to keep breathing...  
So much pain... 

Breathing... 

Chest hurts....  
Oh....God....that's _blood_  
My blood... 

....at least it's red.... 

Will I die like this?  
Alone? 

Will I leave Earth in the same manner I arrived? 

Solitude. 

Lonely stars falling on barren dirt. 

Please, someone...anyone....find me, love me.... 

Where am I? 

How could the _summer_ end so suddenly? 

**SOURCE FIGURE: ARTEMIS**

Certain things are guaranteed in this thing we call life. 

People accept what they choose to. 

People believe whatever you give them. 

People don't question much. Too much effort to peel back the layers of the onion, so to speak. 

Might make you cry. 

Might piss you off. 

Might make you wonder... 

I returned from Metropolis after helping out as much as I could with my Great Aunt. She was in horrific shape. Sweet lady. Kinda nuts, but sweet as hell... 

I couldn't wait to get back to Smallville. 

Home. 

Friends. Stability. Crazed meteor mutants and all but still so wonderfully familiar and unique. 

I never thought I would think of Smallville as my home. When I had moved here years back, I positively hated it. Damn rednecks. Damn cornfields. Damn slow internet connections. 

But... 

I met Pete and Clark and got into the vibe of the place. Saw the golden afternoons for what they were....pure glory. 

Saw the townsfolk for the sincere hardworkers they were. 

Even the meteor freaks...when I began to research and investigate them...I saw how they too were so inherently special. 

Everything here is special....and I should be so fucking happy to be back....but....but.... 

Clark.... 

His dad.... 

What the hell has been going on? 

I leave for a few weeks and everyone acts like a zombie. Clark's mom acts like a deaf mute. Stays away from town, only coming in to see his Dad at the hospital. 

Oh...shit....Clark's dad... 

He's really bad off....he's in some kind of coma....the specialist from Metropolis told Pete's mom he doesn't know when nor if ever Mr. Kent will awake.... 

Where the fuck is Clark? 

Pete is so damn odd lately....keeps telling me to leave this alone. That isn't like him. For years now the three of us have told each other everything...or so I thought... 

Pete seems secretive now....like Clark got the last few months...secretive and almost....almost.... 

Sad. 

Like he feels something terrible has happened. 

I have the same fear....the same itch that Clark is in danger....or something has driven him away...but I can't begin to understand what that thing could be.... 

I wonder....no... 

Fuck no.... 

Clark.... 

Could Clark have done something to his Dad? 

No. 

Stop you silly reporter. No! Damn....no.... 

Mr. Kelvin told my father all about what happened the day at his farm. 

Clark couldn't have been involved. 

But where the hell is he? 

But.... 

But.... 

Why is Mrs. Kent acting all weird now? She was always the coolest mom around. Best cook for sure. Always all bubbly and confident. College educated. Liberal. A great tennis partner. Good hair. 

Overall cool mom chick. 

Now she won't even look me in the eye....Just yesterday....damn....that was weird.... 

* * *

"Clark went to a running camp." 

Martha Kent runs her hand through her frayed hair...nervous....eyes glazed...darting around the Piggly Wiggly store, avoiding the teenage girl's pleading stare.... 

"Mrs. Kent...Clark never said anything about that before I left..." Chloe does not understand why beads of sweat are forming on Martha's forehead... 

"Look....sweetheart..." Smiling at Chloe....nervously...desperation in those eyes...."Maybe Clark just forgot to mention it. You know, everyone has secrets." 

"Yes, I guess Mrs. Kent." 

"I thought it would be a good idea for Clark to go to camp in Gotham long before the summer. It will be good for him. He loves to run." 

Chloe thinks about that. Yeah...he does love to run...he must be pretty damned fast the way he still gets to school on time... 

Furrows her brow....pausing to consider her next statement... 

"How is he doing? I mean...about Mr. Kent? Is he taking all of this alright? I have been so worried about all of you. When is he coming home?" 

"Clark's getting what he needs. I hope. I think..." Looks downward toward the tiled grocery store floor..."...Clark...coming...coming...back...home? Oh, God!" 

Martha Kent drops a jar of spaghetti sauce to the floor....it shatters on the cold tiles... 

"You think? Mrs. Kent, are you O.K.? Seriously..." 

Martha snaps, nearly viciously.... 

"I'm perfectly fine young lady! Damn! Why is everyone in this town so curious? Isn't it enough that my husband is a vegetable and Clark is gone? Isn't it enough?!?" 

Martha sees her tone has shaken the girl....begins to push cart away.... 

"Look....Chloe....I'm sorry sweetie....I just can't talk right now...it's all too much...I've gotta go tell the manager I dropped that jar...I'll see you later...say hi to you parents..." 

Martha is gone. 

_Gone_

Help me, someone....anyone....help me, please... 

Chills race through Chloe's body. 

Something is wrong. Very wrong. Gone. 

_Gone_

Where is Clark? 

Clark is gone. 

Where is he really? 

* * *

The Ross house was located at #44 Sundowner Terrace in the Smallville Country Club estates. Chloe loved going over to Pete's because his family had a pool. 

Pools were so much fun. 

Clark looked so good sitting by the pool, all bronzed and buffed and big... 

(Stop it Chloe...you know Clark doesn't like you that way...) 

Which is alright...he's my buddy...and I love him that way... 

And fuck am I worried...what is going on? Maybe Pete can shed some more light on this... 

Chloe walked up to the stucco home...no lights on... 

She walked around to the back by the garden and the pool. Opening the gate she found Mrs. Ross sitting at the patio table, sipping what appeared to be a cocktail... 

"Chloe Sullivan! How are you?" Smiles warmly, rises to hug her... 

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ross. Is Pete around?" 

Grimaces just slightly.... 

"Chloe darling you just missed him and his sister Ashley...they went to the Galleria to see a show." 

Damn. I really need to talk to Pete. 

_Gone_

"Oh....wow...darn..." 

"Yeah, Pete has been kinda down lately...you know, the whole Clark thing." 

"Clark thing, Mrs. Ross?" 

"Mr. Kent in the hospital like that and Clark so torn up that Martha sent him to camp. Such a shame. A horrible situation. I pray every night for the Kents. They have always been such great friends to Cecil and I." 

Chloe nods in agreement. 

"Mrs. Ross...is everything alright with Mrs. Kent?" 

"Well....dear....no...not at all...not that things could be alright with Jonathan's illness...the farm might go completely under this year, sweetheart. Martha won't talk to anyone about it...I keep begging her to go down to SocietyBank and have Cecil draw up an emergency assistance loan. I'm sorry....I'm telling you too much--" 

"No...no, Mrs. Ross, you aren't. You know I love the Kents as much as your family does." 

"Yes...yes, you do. Clark has been such a magnificent friend to both you and my son. I can't imagine what that poor boy is going through." 

"Mrs. Ross...I actually need to go by the school to do some research so i'll leave you to your drink...Thanks so much for the talk though..." 

"Anytime, sugar. I'll be sure to tell Pete you stopped by." 

Chloe begins to walk back around the garden but suddenly stops herself and turns back around to face Linda Ross... 

"Mrs. Ross...I'm sorry...I just had one more question..." 

"Of course, Chloe...what is it?" 

"Did you see Clark Kent after the night his father was admitted to the hospital?" 

Linda Ross looks startled...as if she too realizes something is off....shifts her glance to the stars... 

"Chloe, honey....I think Martha knows what's best for Clark. I think all we can do is be supportive. And prayer." 

"Has Mrs. Kent said when Clark is coming home?" 

"No, sugar....like I said....I think it's best we let the Kents alone....you know, until things calm down..." 

"Or course, Mrs. Ross. I'm sorry to push the issue. I just miss Clark." 

"I do too, honey. I miss them all." 

Them all...  
What?  
Chloe sees the uncertainty flowing from Mrs. Ross' body. 

Where is Clark? 

Does anyone really know what is going on? 

* * *

Chloe walks slowly down Locust Avenue, the sun ablaze above her. The brick solid around her, the leafy greenery enveloping the late summer air. 

It is so hot. 

Where is Clark? 

No one seemed to know what was going on. 

It's better just to let Martha deal with all this, they all said. 

Nell Lang. Whitney Fordman. All the other psuedo-friends and acquaintances of the Kents. 

Everyone had backed off, Chloe assumed in deference to Martha. 

Poor Mr. Kent... 

What is he going through? 

What is Clark going through? 

The thought of something awful happening to her best friend sent more shocks through her frame. He was the best guy she had ever known. As good as Pete, as wonderful as Pete...to be sure...but still so damned much more to her. 

Chloe walked into the Beanery off Maiden Lane....She recognized Lisa, one of the waitresses. Pretty girl. Saw and remembered everything that went on around the coffee bar... 

"Hey Lisa." Smiling warmly at the brunette... 

"Chloe Sullivan! How are you? Haven't seen much of your gang lately. What are ya having?" Hands Chloe a menu... 

"Cafe au Lait, large...hey....Lisa...have you seen Lex Luthor lately?" 

"Billionaire Baldy?" Laughing..."No...and it seems kinda odd...he was always in here with your friend Clark Kent before. I haven't seen either one of them in forever." 

Chloe bites her lip. Lex. Could Lex be involved in all this? Would he have hurt Clark? Could he? 

How could anyone ever hurt Clark? 

"That is strange. Has anyone seen Lex lately? I mean...I know you keep your ears to the ground for local gossip--" 

Smiling..."--Yeah, Chloe I am a snoop...actually people are saying Lex may have decamped for Metropolis or Europe or somewhere. No one seems to know. It's really strange if you think about it. I mean, he was the man about town, in everyone's face all the time and then he just up and vanishes....weird, you know?" 

Weird, Chloe thinks.... 

She feels so cold.... 

Help me. Please. Help me. 

She shudders.... 

"Thanks Lisa...actually I think i'll take the coffee to go." 

"No problem. Hope to see you and your friends again soon. The Beanery isn't the same without all of you." 

Chloe smiles as she takes the to-go cup. As she walks away a tear falls from her eye. 

Nothing is the same without you, Clark Kent. 

Dreamy, wonderful, strong-limbed Clark... 

Nothing. 

* * *

Chloe approaches Luthor Manor. The forest is eerily still and the fountains along the main drive are all dusty, dried up... 

Odd... 

The flower beds have not been changed and the late-spring bulbs have withered and begun to rot in their place. 

Odd... 

Chloe is glad she borrowed her Mom's car. Might need to make a quick getaway from here. 

The main house appears. It is just before sunset. No lights are on. Everything is still. 

Everything is still. 

Lex was like a whirlwind of energy and yet his house lay still. 

Something was very, very off... 

She parked the car right in front of the grand leaded glass entry and got out, walking up the small marbled steps to the main bell. She pressed it ten times. No reply. Looking through the glass, not a light was on, nor a soul was to be seen. 

Lex is gone. 

Had Lex moved back to Metropolis? 

Who was running LuthorAgricultural's Smallville operations? 

She had a lot of questions for her father....maybe this would explain why he hadn't been home much since she'd returned... 

The Manor gave her the creeps....gigantic, lavish, completely empty house... 

Lex is gone.  
Clark is gone. 

What could be the connection? 

I've seen _those_ glances....maybe they are together.... Damn you, Clark.  
No...Clark's mom wouldn't be acting this weird, even then... 

Something else is going on... 

She walked back into the car, more frightened than ever....not for herself....but for Clark.... 

Oh...Clark....where are you? 

* * *

It is green there. And yellow. And I am holding his hand. And now he is kissing me. I feel the warm, fuzzy, familiar pang of wet blisslike hardness enveloping me... And he is Clark and we are running though the corn and then he is inside me and I am screaming because goddamn Clark is beautiful the most beautiful guy in school....best friend...partner in my investigative efforts... His body....those abs carved by the hand of Zeus himself...those eyes...rolling like a grey whale through icy blue water....calm...licking me with love...taking me over....we are joined again and goddamn it feels good and I don't care at all what anyone thinks...Lex or Lana or the entire world...Clark Kent is having sex with me and now I am about to....uhhh......... 

* * *

_She awakes_

Very common dream of hers. 

A love she will never admit to feeling. 

A love that will not be returned. 

However... 

She will search for her friend... 

However long it takes... 

Friends are loyal forever... 

Loyal. Dear. Honest. No fear. 

* * *

Chloe groggily mopes through her darkened bedroom to the glowing notebook computer. She has been running a search on any news stories pertaining to activities around Smallville... 

Suspicious activities... 

Maybe Clark was kidnapped and Martha Kent can't talk about it for fear they will kill him? Nah...dumb one, Chloe... 

Maybe Lex did do something?  
But what would be his motivation?  
Dumb again... 

Just then the computer stopped searching....Chloe double-clicked on a link in the Metropolis Star daily paper to find an archived story about a plan to remove most of the meteor rocks from the Lowell Valley, especially in the areas around Smallville... 

".......L.L.I. feels that removing the rocks will, once and for all, destroy the rumours that Luthor Corporation has been involved in illegally dumping toxic waste in the Greater Smallville area. Removal of the rocks is to begin immediately, with E.P.A. approval already in place. Removal of the rocks will come as a great relief to Lowell County residents who have feared some form of contamination since the October 1989 shower which presumably deposited the strange, emerald colored stones....The stones are to be researched at an undisclosed locations with certain specimens to be sent to defense organizations and museum researchers...." 

Why would anyone want to collect all the rocks? 

LLI....LuthorLabs... 

Lex...what have you done? Or not done? 

Perhaps Lionel Luthor? But what would he want with a sweethearted, somewhat smelly farm boy? 

Damn... 

Why all the sudden interest? 

Fuck me...how do I figure this out... 

The Kents have so many rocks on their property....so do the Kelvins....and all those huge rocks at the Foundry, at Honey Creek Canyon.... 

How does all this fit together....? 

How does this involve Clark? 

Think, Chloe, think. 

Help Clark. 

Help me. Help me please. 

Think.  
Act.  
Quickly.... 

Think. 

Clark's time is running out... 

Certain things are guaranteed in this life. True friends will hunt down those who hurt the ones they love. 

(Good luck, huntress....you'll need it) 

**SOURCE FIGURE: HADES**

Damn. 

Damn. 

We nearly lost him that time.... 

"Dr. Cullen! CK 426 has stopped moving...again!" 

"Is CK 426 still viable?" 

Silence.  
Tense silence. 

"Is the subject still viable?" 

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. CK 426 remains viable." 

Smiles from everyone. Relief. 

I think for just a minute. Maybe it would be merciful just to let the poor alien creature die. He's been through so much in the last couple weeks. 

I think of mercy for about a second. Then I remember that this alien is the key to the future of science. 

Fuck mercy. This is discovery. 

He is writhing there. Clammy, sweaty....his skin seems to have taken on a semi-permanent shade of green...his mouth is open....there is a small pool of what appears to be normal saliva just to the left of his head.....quite intriguing scene, indeed. 

I had my doubts. 

I didn't think they would get him here alive. 

"Pull the KX samples away from CK 426. Now." 

My team quickly and expertly removes the five pound rocks from the pedestals surrounding the table. The subject remains unconscious but is breathing now. 

Somewhat labored breathing. 

Five minutes this time. 

Five minutes with no notable respiratory movement. Amazing. 

Thrilling. Tasty. Sexy. Fuck. 

Control....stay in control... 

There is something so delicious about a helpless studly alien strapped to a pad of cold steel.... 

Ah....If I had the time for sexual thoughts.... 

I didn't think they would get him here alive. 

Complications. 

The damn mother acted a bitch. She'd been warned. Repeatedly. She made things so much harder. 

They were still watching, listening to Martha Kent with concern....she had better not slip. 

We are always watching. 

(Chuckles) 

She knew the consequences. 

That Old McDonald hubby of hers has already paid with his health.... 

"Lewis...." glancing over to a team member...."...what is the current prognosis for CK 426's adoptive father...Jonathan Kent?" 

Lewis shrugs....(is that a glint of guilt I see in his eyes? It had better not be...) "Jonathan Kent remains comatose." 

I remember the experimental drug I issued to Mr. Kent. Untraceable. Unknown to the mainstream medical community. Government secret. His current ailments were easily curable, should the CK 426 project work out...if not....fuck him....This is much larger than some farmer. 

"And Alexander Luthor?" 

"Still under sedation at secure location 68B." 

Wonderful. Everything is still under control. Lucky for me Lex Luthor's father hates his son and the bald freak has no friends. Lucky for me the board of LuthorCorp. is currently raiding the vaults and the media is too consumed with Bruce Wayne's wedding to that bimbo reporter to look for Lex.... 

Everything's turning out fucking beautiful... 

For all my doubts coming into this, having this fantastic specimen on the table for my research is worth all the effort. I hope he realizes what he is contributing to the scientific community. I hope he sees what a treasure he is, here, in our laboratory....not out there wasting his time baling hay and balling bald billionaires. 

Here, he is the icon. The peak. The center. The source of all our wildest fantasies and most secret delusions. Here CK 426 is a veritable God. 

A God ripe for another water test. 

I wonder how long to leave him this time....hmmmm.....shit....it's nearly time for lunch.... 

* * *

Salt.  
Can't move.

Everywhere. 

Hard to breathe. My lungs feel crushed. Salt runs in rivers down my face.  
I'm a big boy...  
I don't want to cry... 

But I can't help it.  
It hurts so bad. 

It's like i'm at the seashore....  
Like the time Dad and I went fishing at the Salt Springs... But that was fun. 

I don't remember what fun feels like.  
All the fun I had with Lex.  
And of course Pete & Chloe....I wonder where they are... Are they even alive? 

Is my Dad still alive? 

Don't think that way...  
They only want me dead.  
Whoever these people are with the green glow, with the scapels, with the lights, the guns.... 

Tears.  
It hurts so badly...  
Tight. 

My skin is cracked...I see the green lines... I think...  
But everything is black....I'm not sure what I can see... Dry. 

I can't move. 

I can't move. 

Help me. Mommy. Dad.  
Lex. 

Mom...are you sane?  
Were you....were you when they came for me? What did they do to you? 

Can't see any of you... 

I can't see...  
Lex. 

Where is everyone?  
I don't see the glow but I feel the pain... I can't remember what happened...but something is wrong.... 

I still can't seem to say anything....  
Wrapped...choking in salt... 

Am I dead?  
I didn't think I could die.  
Sometimes I wanted to....really...just to be like all the normal people... Just so I wouldn't end up in the graveyard, hugging tombstones and regretting my existence... Just to be like the people I love... 

But this is horrible...  
This is not what I wanted....  
This is alone and cold and fucked up painful and I want Lex and I need him to kiss me and hold me and tell me everything will be alright....where is he? 

Where is my love? 

Oh.... 

No.... 

That's it.  
Maybe everything's gone. 

Maybe this is my punishment for being a freak. 

Maybe I...  
Maybe I deserve this. 

Tears keep coming.  
Can't talk.... 

What's that light....what are they doing....help me! HELP ME! Please! No....it's the green glow....please...stop....no....I'm a good kid....I promise....fuck....no....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 

Too hard to....  
Too hard to stay awake....green glow...hurts....feels like hail....hail raining on every inch of me.... 

Somebody help me....  
P-p-p-lease.... 

Can't  
Stay   
Awake... 

* * *

Transcript 0704  
Subject: CK 426 (CK) 

Interview conducted with Dr. Laura Cullen (LC), Dr. Lee Richards (LR), General Cameron Strong (CS). 

LC: What is your given name? 

CK: Clark Kent. Please...please let me go. I'm not bad. I promise. I'll never tell. I'm good at secrets. 

LR: Good at secrets. Is that some kind of threat? 

LC: I don't believe so. CK 426, please answer only the questions we asked. 

CK: My name is Clark. I'ma good kid. Please help me. 

LR: I think the subject is becoming agitated. Appears to be perspiring. 

CS: Ya'll sure those straps will hold it down if it gets mad? 

LC: Very certain. 

LR: The subject looks to be in great pain. Are those tears? 

LC: Yes. The subject cries just as a human would. The composition of its tears are identical to that of human ones. 

CS: The damn thing's a cry-baby. My word. What I want to know is how it can benefit the U.S. Department of Defense....ladies? 

LC: All in good time, General. All in good time. 

LR: CK 426...how did you arrive on Planet Earth? 

CK: What....um.....I don't know what you mean...seriously....all I know is my parents are Jonathan and Martha Kent of Smallville, Kansas. Honest. Please let me go. 

LR: Do you think he's lying? 

LC: We still haven't finished the psychological profile. He seems to be telling to truth, from a surface perspective. My theory is he himself has not yet learned of his true heritage. 

LR: The ship? 

LC: Exactly. The team is still trying to figure out how to decipher the code. 

CS: I don't care about codes and ships and teenage tears. All I care about is the defense of this country. 

LC: As do we, General. You've seen the tape. You saw what this creature can do. 

CS: Yes...I do admit that was amazing. The speed. The flexibility. One things still troubles us over at the Pentagon though...can it be killed? 

CK: Please don't kill me... 

LR: The subject is trying to move. It is extremely agitated. Mr. Jones, please remove the lead screen to Box C. 

**CK: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

CS: Jesus....what the hell is going on? 

LC: You wanted to know if it could be killed, right? Only one substance seems to affect it. We call it KX. It appears to have come from the very crust of the subject's planet. We believe that if it is exposed to enough of the KX material, CK 426 will expire. 

CS: Based on that damned dog experiment? The little puppy in the jar downstairs? 

LR: FIDO44 and CK 426 hail from the same planet, we believe. Or the same former planet. 

CS: You girls still think he's the only one of his kind? 

LC: The only one this planet we think. Possibly the last of his kind. The ENCOUNTER survey recorded a cataclysm that would have killed the entire population of what we believe to have been his planet. 

CS: So everything is still theory I gather. We need more than guesses, girls. 

LC: Don't call me girl, General. Need I remind you I am your superior in this project. With direct authority from the top. 

CS: I know. No need to remind me. 

LR: The subject is reacting the introduction of KX. 

CS: My God....he's got little green spidery things all over him... 

LC: His circulatory system reacts quite vividly to the KX. His blood vessels literally expand and take on new densities. 

LR: His skin is cracking again. Look at the expression on the face. Tears. Such a look of anguish. 

CS: Anguish? How do we know this alien's not getting off on this stuff? 

LC: Listen to him closely, General. Listen.... 

CK: Help me....please help me.....Mom....it hurts....God....help....someone....p-p-p-lease... 

LR: Sounds just like any human in a crisis situation. Amazing that he has such human traits. 

CS: Amazing and quite disturbing, Dr. Richards. 

LR: I wouldn't think it would disturb you at all, General. If the subject were to ever be put into defense use, he would need to appear as normal as possible. 

CS: But the damn thing's not human. What if we can't truly control it? 

LC: We can. Believe me, the KX keeps it in line. CK 426....would you like to rest now? 

CK: Rest...dry....hot....Lex....help me.....dry....mouth...sand....cotton....can't think right....warm fluffy.... 

CS: He's babbling. 

LR: It is horrifying sometimes. He cries and shakes for hours. Sometimes he appears to be having dreams and becomes arou---- 

LC" "He", Dr. Richards, is a test subject. Regain your objectivity now or you will face the consequences. 

LR: Yes, Dr. Cullen...I am deeply sorry. 

LC: As you should be. 

CS: So what's next for our visitor? 

LC: More tests, General...more tests....then we'll let you know. 

CS: I must say ladies, this is amazing. 

LR: It is amazing. 

LC: Simply amazing. 

* * *

Far beneath Midvale....down below a yellow field of vivid sunflowers and empires of laughing, chattering prairie dogs....he waits.... 

He knows not where he is. 

He waits... 

He knows not at all what time it is. 

He waits.... 

It could be a day later for him. Or a year. Or a lifetime. 

Time is disappearing. 

The lab itself is an architectural wonder. Six underground levels carved out of pourous limestone, occupying the former chamber of a long drained Ogallala sinkhole. 

Steel. Marble. Gold. No expense spared. The latest technologies with the plush luxury of a five-star superliner... Thank God for Lionel Luthor's generous donations... 

Berber carpet.  
Climate-controlled razzle dazzle... 

Kinda like a glitzy shopping mall for scientists. 

Television lounge. Library. Fitness room. Quarters for sixty team members, security and special guests. 

Evian water. 

**IKEA.**

Special guests. 

Saltillo tile. 

Special guests. 

Moen. Bang  & Ulfsen. 

No more special guest than CK 426.... 

...err....Clark Kent.... 

The most special of all the residents of the facility occupies an all-glass enclosure surrounded by a pool of crystalline water, flowing up from the aquifer. A crystal dome to enclose such a killer prize. Gorgeous. Lavish. If it weren't a jail cell it might be a sitting room fit for a Queen. 

But it is a jail cell. 

A holding tank. 

Possibly a death chamber. 

Clark Kent is lying on the floor. 

His hands wrapped around himself, enclosing a small green toy... A stuffed animal... 

Kermit. 

At least they let him have Kermit. 

Tears are there, as always. 

He thinks everyone has abandoned him. 

(Clark....sometimes in life everyone does....) 

He thinks he is ugly.  
The experiments with the KX scapels left scars. Will they go away? 

He doesn't want to be ugly.  
He doesn't want to be alone. 

He wants what he had. Up there. Out there. In the real world. In the sun. In the light. 

Clark Kent just wants to go home. 

But he and Kermit are locked in this glass prison. 

Water flowing around them. A tray of food, untouched on a crystal table. Goosebumps. Trembling. Kermit trying his best to comfort him in the best way an inanimate rag of cotton can.... 

She approaches slowly from the west corridor. 

She has visited him before.  
She was never dressed like this though. She looks really stylish.  
Hip-huggers and all... 

She seems different than the main lady, than the generals and the strange guys in jumpsuits and fatigues. 

She may actually be kinda normal. 

He keeps hoping she may help him get home. 

She is at the edge of the enclosure....opening up the screen....the veil of KX stays though... 

He cannot touch her hands. He isn't even sure if she is real. If her long, pale fingers truly are real. If the kind mouth and moist eyes are real. 

She speaks....  
So warm....seductive... 

"Clark....it's Dr. Lee Richards. Do you remember, we talked before?" 

He barely remembered. Everyday there was green glow and his memory couldn't withstand the pain. But he remembered the moist eyes, kind lips. 

"Y-y-yes...." he stammered..."I-I-I remember you. Will you help me?" 

She grimaces. She remembers he asked her the same question before.... 

"Will you help me....please...I am so scared..." 

"I wish I could, Clark. I wish I could. But you don't understand." 

Tears pour down. 

"PLEASE HELP ME!" He wails into the glass.... 

"Shhhhh! Clark....they will hear you. You know what they will do...damn...what we will do....if you act out...You have to remain calm." 

"I can't remain fucking calm! I'm trapped in a glass box for who knows how long and I didn't do anything wrong to make you do this to me. I'm just a guy. I'm just Clark Kent. Klutzy, kinda stupid, farm boy. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise on everything I love in this world. Please, Doctor, let me go or at least help me." 

Lee Richards thinks....  
She smiles at Clark... 

"I'm coming inside, Clark, is that alright? I want to touc--- Talk to you. Is that alright?" 

"Ummm...yes....please." 

(sometimes our actions are made in haste) 

She unlocks the outer chamber door. Steathily and silently she moves into the holding area. She is deathly scared.  
Not of CK 426. But of what Dr. Cullen is thinking as she watches from the monitor room. 

I hope I am doing this right, Lee thinks. 

He is standing there. Shirtless, sweaty. Red speedos. Big bulge.  
Kermit in one hand, the other outstretched, so needy.... 

I hope I know what I am doing. 

Big bulge. 

He is gorgeous, she thinks. The things I could do with that body. Fuck. I bet aliens fuck well... 

Damn....get your head out of the galaxial gutter... 

Dr. Cullen says I need to get him aroused. 

Get him hot. Excited. See how hard and how big he is. 

In the files they said he was having some sort of physical relationship with Alexander Luthor. 

Bigger bulge.  
Swoon.... 

A gay alien....figures. All the hottest men go that way these days.... 

Still.... 

Look at that package. 

Lee Richards licks her lips.... 

"What are you doing? I thought you came in here to talk?" Clark is befuddled and scared. What does this lady want from him? Lex, help me...please.... 

"Let me stroke your cock, Clark." 

WHAT? He thinks. What the hell? This woman wants to have sex? Clark Kent has sex with only one person and he's a guy and he's beautiful and he loves him... 

Who is this tramp?  
What is this test about? 

Her clothes hit the floor. 

I am not having sex with this chick.  
I promised Lex I would be with him forever. 

"Sorry...err...I can't. I've got a boyfriend." 

"Fuck that, Clark...I'm so wet..." she is becoming aggressive, clamping her hand down around his piece.... 

"Stop that. You're not turning me on, you know. You look stupid." 

"What did you just say?" 

"Get your hand off my stuff, lady....you look like a whore." 

"What the fuck did you say!?!" 

Clark got scared in a second.  
Something was wrong with this lady. 

She removed her hand and cast a evil glance towards Clark. Naked, she reaches into her jeans pocket, retrieving a smallish lead box. Opening the top she replied.... 

"Eat green you gay alien....you're gonna die. Nobody rejects this chick." 

Clark collapsed in horror as the glow filled the room. Lee Richards stood over him, cackling and nude, her hair wild, sweat running down her face.... Like the Devil herself.... 

Clark began to gasp...Lee pressed the rock right into his skin....his flesh crackled, like a volcano ignited by the hurt of the world.... 

He couldn't breathe.  
She kept laughing. 

Suddenly... 

The room turned scarlet red....  
Clark began to tremble....more violently than before.... What was happening now? 

Was this the end? 

Lee's eyes glazed over....sweat enveloped her.... Clark didn't really feel it but he knew the temperature in the room had gone up about two hundred degrees.... 

He could tell....because she was melting... More like roasting... 

Now three hundred degrees.... 

The room had become a giant broiler. 

The stench of boiling flesh... 

Fucking God.... 

Crackled hot human being, coming up! 

Her wails of horror... 

Oh No.... 

Even she didn't deserve this.... 

The popping, splitting, cracking, breaking... 

"PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T!" He screamed.  
But as usual, no one answered him.... 

Lee Richards cooked like a trout right in front of Clark's horrified eyes. She fried.  
All he could do was watch.  
She sizzled.  
All he could do was watch.  
Popped like fresh dough.  
He was too weak....green glow....to help... 

Even she didn't deserve this.... 

The room smelt of toenail and burnt blood. Clark retched over and over, more a result of the carnage than from the rock, still held fast in the skinless, bony hand of his baked would-be-rapist. 

He just lie there. Kermit's eyes had melted off from the heat but his little toy had escaped largely unscathed due to protection from Clark's body. 

Vomit pooled around him. Drowing in salt. Clark Kent just wanted to die. 

He wanted to die. 

He and his blind companion wept together, lamenting that lost vision of blue hopes and open skies.... 

* * *

Dr. Richards. 

What a moron.  
Emotional.  
Unscientific.  
That's not the way you seduce an alien. I tried to tell her how to proceed.  
She should have been far more subtle.  
She had to befriend him over the long-term before attempting relations. I kept telling her...  
I told her he thinks he is gay.  
In love with Lex Luthor, no less. 

But she really fucked up. 

Tried to kill CK 426.   
It took him days to recover.  
I mean....it took _it_ days. 

Foolish.  
Bitch. 

Almost murdered the most important scientific subject in history. 

I was so glad when they turned on the special surprise. Lee didn't have high enough clearance to know about _the oven_

We put it in in case CK 426 becomes violent. We can turn up the heat.  
Or turn up the KX. 

We know common heat won't kill him.  
But a hot serving of KX sure as hell would. 

I think he's learning the ropes though. 

We aren't kind, no. 

But he's not exactly human, now is he? 

There are no rights yet given to alien visitors. Maybe someday the U.N. will pass a resolution. But not today. 

Not during my experiments. 

The stupid government... 

The General is a fool. 

He sees this only in terms of assasination plots and espionage. 

I see the real beauty....  
The real discovery.... 

Something even CK 426's adoptive parents couldn't see.... 

He is so much more than any of them realize.... 

_It_ will change the world. 

* * *

I am there. And so is he. And the sun is out and Pete is there and he is laughing at me because I fell over again. 

But he pats me on the back and calls me _friend_

And Lana is smiling and picking flowers. 

And Chloe is ranting about the newest conspiracy by Wal-Mart to destroy Downtown Smallville stores... 

Her hair is done up and Sean Kelvin is kissing her cheek... 

And my Mom has baked an apple pie...and she is beautiful...and it tastes so sweet.... 

And Dad and I are painting the rocking chair....painting it blue...on the porch....on this breezy, dreamy summery day.... 

Dad looks so strong and golden and I look up to him and love him.... 

And everyone is laughing. 

And everyone is smiling. 

And then he is there. He holds me. We lie together in the hot grass and I touch him and he licks me and I am inside as is he. And the grass smells wet and nice and I love him and he knows it. 

And everyone is happy. 

The river flows sweet through this place... 

I know I am dreaming.... 

Dreams of heaven are all I have left here in hell.... 

I can only smile there 

In the land of illusions.... 

Where I am still loved....  
Where the earth tastes rich while Lex rocks me close, rides me gently.... Where the birds land on my shoulder and sing while I kiss him.... 

Where I am alive. 

Where I am human. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: CALYPSO**

My name is Valentina Guerra.  
Age 29.  
Single, no children.  
Born in Mulege, in Baja.  
Father...shrimper, professional drinker, and sometime Catholic. Mother...dead....sainted. 

I try to work out. Exercise, you know?  
I have long blondish hair...deeply tanned... Courtesy of Cortes and his butchers...  
I like my body.  
I like myself, truth be told. 

Sometimes I just want too much... 

I was just a normal woman. Doing the best I could. 

Perhaps a little too ambitious... 

I had moved south to start anew.   
Baja carried too many old memories.  
My father's endless matchmaking.  
My friends' babies growing up, their husbands embracing them... 

I guess I was jealous. My life always seemed to stay flat...dry...browned over like the northlands of Mexico, near Texas... 

Texas... 

I thought about going there. Lots of good jobs up there. And I have an education. University. All thanks to my wonderful abuela, who sold the land my family owned in Los Cabos to a resort developer. 

Money had never really been _tight_ since then... 

But I wanted to work.... 

"Go to Texas." 

"Go to Arizona." 

"Las Vegas." 

Too hot, though. Kind of sinister as well. Too much _mule_ , not enough horse. 

Too many horror stories about rail cars and one-hundred twenty degree nights. Too much blood spilled for the coyotes, the cats. 

No...unlike many of my friends who headed to Southern California and Texas, I opted to remain here... 

I had seen those United States on holidays... Nothing seemed to connect there...  
Everyone seemed rushed, distracted... 

I gather that's why they paid the big bucks to come down here, to try to recreate a semblance of serenity... 

Serenity like the sea...  
Something about the Pacific at sunset thrills me... The rustling of the towering palms, the sand rife with shells....the lush, rocky cliffs and swamps... 

So much variety...so much wonder....so much mystery hidden all about this side of my country. 

When I first got here, I attained a position at a resort just outside Nuevo Vallarta. My English is quite good thus I was able to receieve a nice salary. Guest Service Coordinator, La Costa Estrella Hotel & Resort. 

My employers owned several properties between Manzanillo and Mazatlan....Costa Estrella, La Cascada, and the ultra-exclusive Los Cocos. 

I enjoyed meeting all the people from around the world. So many stories, smiles, tears, desires....so much experience. 

I arranged tickets for shows. Arranged deep sea fishing excursions, midnight suppers. Beach fashion shows and anniversary buffets. Brought in balloons and clowns for homesick children....held the hands of many a jilted spouse and suicidal heiresses. 

I carved out my niche by being personal, informal, and sincere. 

People appreciated that I always gave one-hundred fifty percent. They tipped well, too... 

I remember the day so well when the lady came up to my office, wanting to discuss a _special project_

Special? Everyday at work was special. I wondered what she meant... 

Her accent was thick....heavily British....big money, I was sure... 

She told me she had a sick friend who would be needing a suite at the Los Cocos. Said friend was recovering from a brain tumor, could not read or write, and would be heavily sedated... 

My first instinct was to refer her to the staff at La Cascada. They had many ill and elderly tourists come through their property...they might be able to better handle this sick man. 

"My friend requires discretion." 

"Of course. I'm sure the staff at La Cascada will provide everything he needs." 

She eyed me intently...like she was seeing right into my brain...her red hair swept back...I looked her over... 

...far too much make-up....her lipstick looked like it was made of plaster... Abuela would have called her a whore. 

"I'm told you are the best. Everyone up and down the Mexican Riviera talks about how you provide five-star service on every level. I need more than five-star for my friend. I need the best." 

"Ma'am...let me think about it. We have a convention coming to the hotel and I don't know if I will have the time to make all the arrangements for your friend." 

"You'll have more than enough time. I have already talked to the owners. They are closing Los Cocos down for a renovation, save one bungalow. You will be overseeing the renovations. My friend will occupy the sole remaining bungalow. Six weeks at ten times salary. I don't see how you could refuse." 

Way too many teeth in that smile of hers... 

But...  
She had already talked to my bosses?  
Something should have unnerved me...  
But instead I was thrilled...  
My employers thought so much of me that I was being assigned to oversee a $75 million upgrade of what Conde Nast called "the most opulent resort on the Pacific." I was so excited. 

"When is your friend arriving?" 

"Soon. You will receive instructions on his care." 

"His care?" I wasn't exactly a medical technician... 

She noticed my apprehension.... 

"Darling...don't worry...there will be medical staff present twenty-four hours a day. This man is very special. Very important." 

A celebrity, perhaps? Wow....  
Maybe that guy from _Cat On A Hot Tin Roof_...he was still beautiful... Married though....I think... 

I had just watched that film on satellite the other night... 

I wish I had a boyfriend.  
Rigo still called, all the time.  
Rigo....nothing but sand and sweat...  
Good sweat.  
Hot sand. 

But his brain was the size of a grain of sand. Damn.... 

I wish I had someone... 

Anyway... 

"There will be some legal documents for you to sign." 

This was not unusual. At least I didn't think so at the time. Many of our guests were important political and society figures....security was a top priority. 

She smiled at me....too much teeth...something should have made me take pause... 

"You are literally helping to change the world." 

I didn't even hear her...  
Los Cocos...  
Six weeks.  
Ten times salary. 

Valentina, you have made it. 

_This is all too good to be true_

* * *

I arrived at Los Cocos on a rainy evening, the ocean beating back the coastline... The trees were blowing and it was so dark out here.... 

Usually the resort is lit up by thousands of twinkling lights...Christmas bulbs, making it look like a fairy-tale village by the sea... The last guests had left a week prior and most of the property was already draped in scaffolding. 

It is truly a wondrous place. 

The Spanish Renaissance architecture, the carved fountains...marble...and handpainted columns. Wood-beam construction and mosaics. Tiled courtyards. Bananas and palms from every side of the Earth....towering Moreton Bay figs and Coral trees.... 

This was going to be a nice job, for sure... 

The contractor had left one apartment untouched for me. It was nice sized, on the first floor, and had a hot tub... 

The ocean was steps away, as it had been my entire life.... It is always so comforting...the never-changing rhythm of its pulsing waters.... 

The ocean was my best friend, perhaps... 

I unpacked my things...I had brought my best clothes....I wanted to look tip-top for my client...I had also brought my cellular phone and credit card, although I had been instructed not to bring such things... 

Just in case...I grew up around here...Hurricanes, earthquakes....you never know... 

I glanced over, then locked my copies of the legal paperwork in the wall safe. 

The documents were thick and outlined...and so very specific... 

I could not discuss who my guest was with anyone. Ever. I could not leave Los Cocos outside of extreme emergency or weather event. I could not make phone calls or write letters during his stay. I could receive newspapers though...after they had been screened... My guest was very ill...I was to make no attempt to speak with him nor alter his medical treatments. I was to refer to him as "Sir."  
Even if I recognized him...I was never to reveal his identity. 

"Discretion is a must, Ms. Guerra. Violation of the trust we are forging would result in devastating financial and legal setbacks for you and your family." 

The attorney had made it clear.  
And I easily complied.  
I had made a career out of doing what people needed, what they wanted. This job would be no harder than any of the others. 

Luckily, I didn't have many people to call and tell I would be unavailable for a while. Papa was happy that I was moving up in the world. He really was. He was going to visit my cousins in Arizona anyway, so he was taken care of... 

Abuela told me to do my rosary...to remember to be good, to be respectful to every human being. 

_Just be a good person no matter what_

The same thing Mama used to say. 

I will always do my best for every person I meet, Mama. Promise. 

Los Cocos was to retain a tiny staff of a few maids and groundskeepers during my client's stay. Background checks were always required by my employers; this time, triple checks were performed to root out the gossips and dope tokers. 

Ever since that unfortunate incident with that blonde American star and her rock star boyfriend, our hiring office had had to be especially harsh... Couldn't have more sex tapes leaked to the media by housecleaning... 

* * *

It was at least five o'clock in the morning when I heard the horn. I knew it was a ship. I'd been around boats my entire life. 

I fastened my robe around my waist and walked out onto the beach. Sand sank beneath my heavy slippers. I took them off and walked casually towards the marina. 

Los Cocos had a small deep-water basin; with six slips, one large enough for a giant yacht. Which was exactly what was approaching. 

It was a handsome one, indeed. White and blue and tinted and ultra-modern....Like it had been designed by Poseidon himself... 

The yacht glided gently into the slip, water lapping gently at its bow... 

The registry written in script...The Bahamas...must have come all the way through the Canal to get here... 

The name in bold, gold letters...."TRITON'S WHIMSY" 

I went back inside and quickly showered, dressing myself in a simple pasteled business suit, hair pulled back, rose placed firmly into the bun... 

I grabbed my computer and briefcase so that any necessary documents would be ready to go. 

I was so nervous. 

The ship had docked and anchored and the lights had come back on around the marina. Sunrise wasn't for another hour or so and there was that wonderful salty chill in the sixty-five degree air. 

I noticed the crew. Solemnly they worked as boxes and medical equipment decamped from the ship. They nodded at me as they passed. 

I watched for a good thirty minutes. 

Finally, I saw a wheelchair being pushed. A short, bespeckled man in a dark-colored suit to the right of the patient. A heavily muscled man in leather, to his left. 

The figure in the chair was partially slumped over. I could tell he was male...  
It was still dark....I couldn't see his face... 

They got closer to me.... 

The man in the suit extended his hand...."My name is Dr. Aaron Lewis." 

"Valentina Guerra. Wonderful to meet you, Doctor Lewis." 

His hand was cold...  
But the smile seemed kindly... 

"Welcome to Los Cocos." 

"Thank you for having us. We hope to get some serious rehabilitation done here." 

"This," he said, pointing downward to the man in the wheelchair, "is your new friend for a while." 

I wasn't sure if he could speak, but knelt down in front of the chair and took his shrunken, bony hand.... 

"It is my pleasure to welcome you, Sir, to Los Cocos. Anything you need, just ask." 

No response.  
The figure was drooling. Some of the saliva landed on my hand. That didn't startle me...  
The IV running from his arm did... 

The man's face was familiar...  
And he was bald...  
Someone I had seen...somewhere...in a book...on television... 

Maybe... 

I made the mistake of reaching out to wipe away the saliva with a tissue... Mama said to always keep a tissue on you to help babies... 

The bodyguard snorted, flexing his arms... 

"Back away from Mr. Lu--" 

Dr. Lewis glared at the big guy...."You know you are never to refer to him in that manner. And apologize to Ms. Guerra." 

He nodded at me. I glared back.  
Please...don't tell me I have to out up with this guy for weeks! 

Dr. Lewis took my hand again... 

"So sorry about Roy's rudeness. But he is the best security man in the world." 

"That's right, da best!" Roy exclaimed, his accent heavily Jersey-fied. 

"If you would be so kind, please lead us to the accommodations, Ms. Guerra. The patient needs a shot. Then I think breakfast would be in order." 

"Most certainly, sir. Please follow me." 

The odd trio behind me, I walked into the main courtyard where the paths split and the bungalows were located. My guest would be occupying the Sunrise Bungalow, so named because of the fabulous morning view from its terrace. 

The other staff from the ship were already prepping it to depart back onto the Pacific. For just a second, I wanted to board the vessel....see how the _other 0.5 percent_ lived, really lived.... 

_What would it be like to live like them, instead of merely facilitating their desires..._

Maybe I wanted to ask some questions as well about who this man was... Something about the baldness was so familiar... So familiar... 

His face...  
It looked so broken...so tragic...lost... I wondered what had happened to him... 

The ship was already back at sea by the time we ate. 

* * *

The first few days were spent simply making sure the renovations didn't bother my guest. The work mainly consisted of painting and landscaping at this point, so noise wasn't really a factor. 

If anything, the first few days were like a vacation for me. 

I walked the shore, whipped up delicious soups, and drank red wine as the sun sank... 

Sure...it was lonely...but I was pleasing my client and work was progressing quite well... 

The doctor rarely came out of the bungalow. I would catch a glimpse of him reading thick books on the balcony; he always gave me a wave... 

Roy laid out in the garden most days, sunning himself and flirting with the staff. I reminded them gently that our special guests were not to be disturbed, nor romanced... 

I reminded Roy that these were local girls with gun-owning, church-going strict fathers. 

He complied, grugingly... 

Everything was smooth... 

Until... 

One morning I was passing the Sunrise Bungalow and heard a voice calling out.... At first it sounded like an animal....  
But then it became human...  
Human...  
And desparate... 

I crept closer to the front door...I was glad the staff and contractors weren't here yet... The moans were horrible... 

I knocked on the door...concerned about my guests... 

"Dr. Lewis!" I called through the door. 

I heard the wailing again... 

I suddenly remembered that Dr. Lewis and Roy were going into town for the day. Lewis had mentioned something about needing to send some documents to the states. 

My client....he must be alone...  
I hoped everything was alright.... 

The crash of the Pacific behind me startled me... 

"Hello! It's Valentina Guerra...just making sure everything is alright!" 

Nothing. No response. 

I decided to break my client's trust and use my emergency key. The owners had insisted I retain the right to enter the bungalow in case this was some kind of drug smuggling or criminal operation... 

I slid the key into the electronic lock and the green light blinked twice. 

I was shivering....what could be wrong? Where was everybody? 

I slowly pushed the door inward...it was mahogany and heavy... 

I glanced into the foyer... 

My _guest_ was lying on his side, seemingly fallen out of his wheelchair. His face streaked with tears.  
He was trying to talk. 

It was more like a whisper... 

"C-lalrll-llrk." 

What? 

Louder. 

""Cla-r-k." 

It sounded as if he had said "Clark."   
A man's name. 

Why was he calling for this man? 

He kept repeating the name and I rushed to his side....I noticed his eyes were red, glazed over... 

I gently placed him upright in the chair. I noticed there were straps to restrain his legs and arms. 

Why was he restrained? 

"He-p" 

"Help." 

I had assumed he was paralyzed. 

What was going on here? 

"Clark. Help." 

He looked upon me woefully.   
The man just looked pathetic.   
So sad. 

I took a tissue out of my pocket and wiped his face and brow. He was sweating. Panting even.  
Like a puppy. 

He was staring at me. 

I looked away....Jesus...what was wrong with this man? This poor, sick man... 

Was he dying?  
Were these his last days of life? 

"Love....C-c-lark." 

As my eyes moved around the living room I noticed a stack of newspapers on the sofa. Although I had been promised delivery, I had yet to receieve one, not even from Mazatlan or Puerto Vallarta. 

I slowly walked to the sofa and picked up the first of them... 

"The Daily Planet"....of Metropolis... 

I'd heard of Metropolis....huge, glittery pile of stones in the States. I had known some people who visited there once. 

The paper was thick.... 

The cover was in multiple colors and had several pictures of what must be American notables in the news... 

I glanced over to my guest and gave him a quick smile....trying to show him I was here to help him... 

Tears streamed from his eyes.... 

"Me--me--me--tr-polis..." 

"Yes....Metropolis, USA. This paper is from there. Would you like to take a look?" 

"P-planet. Paper." 

He nodded weakly. 

I walked back over to him and knelt beside his chair. His eyes suddenly became animated, even angry. His hands, motionless before, curled into fists.... 

"L-l-oook." 

He nodded towards the paper.  
His fist guided my eyes to the lower left hand corner. 

"Look."  
Clear as a bell this time. 

There was a picture of a wild-haired, dignified man in front of a glassy skyscraper. The man's eyes were frightening. 

**"LIONEL LUTHOR TO SELL LUTHORCORP. LAY OFF 50,000 METROPOLIS WORKERS! CITY STUNNED!"**

Big American business....nothing I really ever kept up with. I looked back at his eyes...  
Those grey, sad eyes... 

"Look." 

"...billionaire Lionel Luthor says today he is investing all his personal fortune into medical research...research he says, which will find the source of creation and change the world..." 

I didn't understand what I was looking for. 

"Sir...look at what?" 

His index finger uncurled from the fist and lay squarely on the picture of the wild-haired man.... 

"Th-h-at..." 

He halted....a sob rising in his throat.... 

"That. My.....m-my...father." 

She looked back to the paper 

"....Lionel says son Lex is too busy traveling and relaxing to participate in his newest venture...'Lex is having the time of his life, I tell you...I just talked to him last week, he's fantastic!'..." 

His father? Lionel Luthor? Billionaire? Why was his son at a closed down resort in Costa Careyes? 

Lex Luthor.  
She'd heard of him.  
She'd seen his picture....now she remembered...in one of those cheap tabloid papers... The bald, sad looking man.... 

Lex's eyes danced with fear...  
He looked to her... 

"Help. Help Clark." 

Who was Clark? 

...The woman...the British one...the one who had set up all this...she claimed this man was a virtual infant....she had either lied or this was one of those miracles Abuela believed in... 

Why did he look so scared? Crazed?  
Was he truly sick?  
Was he being drugged?  
What in hell was going on? 

* * *

Just as she was about to ask more questions, Dr. Lewis and Roy opened the door. 

"And just what are you doing here, Ms. Guerra?" 

She found herself tongue-tied. 

_I should have known this was all too good to be true_

She looked to Lex for help. 

His tongue was hanging out and his eyes were rolled back. 

_Are you acting, Lex Luthor? Talk to me!_

Roy cracked his knuckles. 

"Valentina, my dear, I think we have a problem..." 

Dr. Lewis smile dripped of suspicion...eyeing the newspaper in Lex's lap...revealing a syringe.... 

She smiled brightly....scared as hell...clutching the beads and the cross at her throat... 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

(Please....please....help Clark...help me....save us.....) 

**SOURCE FIGURE: HERMES**

**METROPOLIS**  
Society Bank Plaza  
72nd Floor 

"Phyllis...Show her in." 

The heavy door opened ever so slowly.  
The doctor entered meekly.  
This was not a meeting she looked forward to. 

"Ah...Laura...so nice of you to stop by." 

His smirk was deadly.  
Those horribly perfect teeth. 

"Sir. I came upon your request. I gather you wanted to hear an update on the research." 

"Ah, yes. The research. Little Kent?" 

"CK 426, sir. We don't like to use the human name at the facility." 

"I heard you had some trouble out there. A little frolicking with the freak? Some woman named Richards? Loved the way you _fired_ her though...fucking hilarious." 

"I wouldn't call it that, sir. It was a very unfortunate incident. We were testing a theory. Everything we do is to test an idea out, see how it progresses. You know this is uncharted territory." 

"I don't give a damn about uncharted territories. I want results, Cullen. I've seen the tapes. I read your logs...I want this thing wrapped up." 

"I realize that sir. We need more time. You knew that this would be a long process." 

"Time is not something you have. I want my product on the market within six weeks. Six weeks!" 

"Sir...that's simply not enough time. The subject has not reacted as favorably as we would have liked. We still can't extract enough of the necessary materials to create....what was it you want us to call it, sir?" 

"The Source." 

"Yes...well...well we still can't get enough blood from the subject. We are doing up to sixty blood draws daily." 

"Do seventy. Do ninety. Do a goddamned thousand. I don't care." 

"Sir...we don't want to endanger the life of the subject. We will know within the week if the subject can withstand increased blood draws." 

"Who exactly is _we_ , Dr. Cullen?" 

"The laboratory staff, of course." 

"You sure you're not bowing to pressure from Washington?" 

"Washington has been kept out of the loop as much as possible. To them, this is simply another 'Roswell' style situation. But you know if they chose to get involved, things could easily snowball..." 

"Of course...ah....thank goodness for our Al-Queda friends...they have given the government a real war to fight...so busy sending their tin soldiers and paper planes into third world deserts...they don't have the time to worry about some fucking alien _boy_ hidden underground. A little capital in the right cave goes a long way, Doctor. Ha. Ha, ha, ha." 

His laugh made her think he and Osama had played poker and shared whores many, many times.... 

(How did I ever get involved with such an evil character....He cares nothing for science....Hold it together, Laura...hold it together...) 

"Sir, we are going to double our efforts to ensure delivery of enough of the subject's blood to your specifications, I can assure you. Just please be patient. We continue to isolate and monitor the samples until we are sure it is safe and can be reproduced, if necessary. Patience, sir...it is the essence of all scientific research and discovery..." 

"Patience be damned! I don't do patience, Laura. I control. I win. I create. When this product hits the market, the entire world will be changed." 

"Yes, it will." 

"Do you have any idea how much money the billionaires, hell...the common man would pay for a tiny dose of immortality? Fuck....they'd kill for this stuff. It's better than cocaine or gold or junk bonds...this stuff is life itself." 

"Yes, sir. We are indeed quite proud of the results." 

She noticed a shift in his face.  
Subtle.  
Sadness?  
He rose, walking towards the floor-to-ceiling window....casting his glance across the glittering, gorgeous Metropolis skyline... 

"Sometimes....I wish Lex were here to see this. To share this with me. But he made his choice." 

She wasn't sure it was meant for her to hear. She wasn't sure. 

As abruptly as Lionel seemed to become human, he surged towards her....his face towering over hers... 

"Don't forget, Laura. I own you. Results A.S.A.P. or you know what will happen. Fuck with me and within five minutes they are all dead. That drunken brother of yours in St. Paul. That wayward mother of yours in Gainesville. Gone like that. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal." 

"Just what I like to hear, fair doctor. Now run along back to Little Kent. Tell him _thanks_ from his master." 

(My God...why didn't I see how amoral this man was....why?...too late now...gotta finish the job...have to...) 

"Good day, Mr. Luthor." 

"Good day, Doctor. The sand slips as we speak." 

She's gone. Thank fucking God. Lex. My son. Not really. Your damn mother turned you into a menace. A weepy homosexual menace. Pathetic. Groveling. Warped. Ugly. That damn domed head of yours. He wondered why I sent him to boarding school. Ha! As if I could ever show him off around the club or the Founders' Gallery looking like that. The wigs never helped. All that wasted capital on wigs and plastic surgeons. Hair implants that didn't take. Ah...well...he's an acceptable loss.... By now he probably doesn't even know his name. I told them to keep him pumped up with that shit. Constantly. Don't want him running back to Smallville, spreading lies. Don't want him interfering in the grandest product roll-out of all time. Can't have him in Metropolis now.  
Things in Mexico had better be under control. Need to check on things there...  
Lex.  
He always meddles.  
Why couldn't he just do as I say. As I demand of all those around me. For just a second, I believed her could change. After college...he seemed to finally come into his own, as a killer. A corporate shark, a well-read scientist. For just a second, I had hope. Then that thing....that so-called boy...that fucking thing....I know my son is beyond hope sexually...I knew that when I caught him on his knees in the cabana...with Andre or whoever that man was....I knew it when he worshipped that damned singer from England....the lead singer....fuck....Culture Club...yes.... Always knew you were a strange one, boy. I always knew my son would dissapoint me. But that alien. That thing. Lex just fell all over him....like a slobbering moron. Loving him, fucking him, petting him like he was damned Bulgari or Cartier... Lying around ponds and restaurants basking in the glow... Laughable, really.  
Like a low-rated soap opera.  
Poor Lex. So busy in love he forgot I have always had him tailed...always...When he was small I told him he would always have a "shadow." He forgot.  
They saw everything. Recorded it.   
Pity.  
Saw every amazing feat.  
The shadow told me things even I could not believe. The boy was no boy.  
Fucking amazing.  
The alien was spectacular.  
I mean...even I was shocked.  
Very foolish alien though...racing around town playing hero...thinking no one would see... The hubris of youth...how touching...  
How fucking pitiful.  
I had to find out how he could make me the most powerful man on Earth. I'm almost there.  
Invincibility.  
Laura and her eggheads had better get on the ball. Or they were dust. Ashes to ashes, so they say.  
People WILL pay anything for a taste of forever. This will allow me to hold my hand around this pitiful, dirty world and mold it into whatever form I see fit. All thanks to you, son.  
Absolute domination.  
You too, Jonny Kent. Amazing that all those years after our daliance you would harbour my wildest dream under your roof. You always were so damned good.  
In all ways that count. Not much help to you now though... Thank you so much. 

It nearly brings a tear to my eye. 

**SMALLVILLE**  
Kent Farms 

She was almost sleeping through the nights now. Almost.  
She went to the hospital everyday.  
To see him. Read to him. Talk to him about the crop reports, about the weather. 

He never responded.  
The staff at the hospital were still baffled. Everything they tried was failing.  
He was comatose. 

Each day, Martha Kent prayed to God to make the past weeks vanish. Each day, she withdrew a little more into herself. 

Her hair got longer.  
She hadn't applied make-up in forever.  
Why should she?  
Her husband was a vegetable and her son had been stolen. Clark.  
My baby. 

She had no idea if he were even still alive. 

There had been no word from his captors, whoever they were... 

The tears fell constantly. 

She had lost them both. 

The morning paper offered no solace.  
She still took both the Metropolis Star, and the Daily Planet to try to maintain some knowledge of world affairs. 

The television was dusty. Clark had loved Animal Planet. Jonny had loved ESPN. Martha couldn't bear to watch WGBS' endless coverage of crime and mindless celebrity gossip.... Plus that Tana Moon lady wore way too much make-up... 

The Metropolis Star was chock-full of the usual celebrity interviews, gossip and glossy four-color ads for Shreck  & Co. and assorted other glitzy emporiums... ...Another Cat Grant exclusive...Blah, blah, blah... Nothing of much interest here... 

Her mind drifted to the gun she kept in the drawer... Maybe she should just get all this over with. Maybe it was time to give up. 

No...  
They had said Clark would come home.  
How could she not be here if he did....? 

Part of her knew she had to stay alive. For Jonny. His heart was still beating.  
There was still hope.  
Hope.  
Like she knew what that word meant anymore. 

The Planet.  
Headline. Damn.  
What is Lionel pulling?  
Liquidating all of LuthorCorp.?  
"Something that will revolutionize the world" What is going on in the world?  
Where was Lex? 

Don't ask too many questions, she reminds herself. Stay dumb.  
Stay blind.  
Stay deaf.  
Too many questions will kill Jon & Clark. Too many questions will break her heart. 

I have been as worried about him as about my son and Jon. He is so fragile. I learned that he is a gentle soul, a good soul. I think he might be dead. No one seems to know anything...if they do, they aren't talking. I haven't called Metropolis. They warned me I was under close watch. 

If I make a wrong move, I've killed them all... Fuck. 

I have gone by the Manor though...under the guise of delivering fruit... The place is mothballed...  
What is going on? 

First Jonny. Then Clark. Then Lex. Now...now nothing. 

What is the connection?  
Who is pulling the strings? 

Think, Martha Kent, think.... 

Phone.  
Ringing. 

It nearly gave her her ten-thousandth stroke of the season. 

Remember...they are probably listening... 

"Hello, Martha Kent here." 

"Mrs. Kent?" 

"Chloe. How are you, sweetheart?" 

"I was calling to see if we could meet somewhere maybe...just to talk. I know Mr. Kent hasn't improved and I was at the Ross' and everyone thinks you need to get out. Please don't say no." 

(I have to say no, Chloe...please....don't make me talk...oh but I want to talk...) 

"Chloe...honey....I just can't leave. I keep thinking Clark might call or something." 

"Mrs. Kent, I am as worried about Clark as anyone. Please meet me. I promise I won't keep you long. Please. We all love him." 

(I know you do. He's wonderful. But say no. Do it!) 

"Alright. Yes. Where?" 

"Pete's mom said she's been trying to get you to buy some clothes. The Galleria?" 

(Public. Lots of people around. They couldn't have bugged the mall, right? And even if they followed her, she could just stick to small talk. Don't do it.) 

"How about Shreck's? They're having a sale. It was in the paper." 

"Great, Mrs. Kent. I am so glad. I miss Clark so much and I really just wanted to see you, make sure you were doing O.K." 

"Thanks so much, Chloe. Ten o'clock tomorrow?" 

"Perfect. I'll meet you by the fountain on the first floor." 

"See you then." 

I know she knows more than she is letting on. Clark's gone. Lex is gone.  
Mr. Kent is fucking in a coma.  
Something terrible is happening and I'm gonna find out. I care too much about Clark to not look into this....see how far I can dig. He's my best pal. More than that maybe. I have to help him. 

She's been so skittish since Mr. Kent took sick...so distant... Pete's mom even says she won't talk to her about it. Barely talks at all. Everyone in town thinks Clark did something to his father. Accidentally....or intentionally....that's the only way they can explain him running away... I know he didn't run away.  
I just know it.  
I don't know how they could think that way...Clark is like a damned deer...the gentlest, cutest...nicest guy who ever existed... Mrs. Kent is hiding something... 

**DR. LAURA CULLEN**  
 **PERSONAL LOG**

Why did I ever think I could control this? This situation, that is. Luthor's fucking mad, crazy....I swear I thought this would work out differently. The world's richest man offers me the world...unlimited grant money, the elusive cure for all illnesses, maybe a little fame and fortune along the way for myself...But now...now I am repulsed. Repulsed at myself, repulsed at what we are doing to this boy. I can no longer refer to him as an it.  
Ethics.  
He's a teenage boy in all the ways that count. I shudder now when I think what we have put him through. I thought I could hold up the damned icy resolve, the scientific approach to this....but he's crying again and I can see him _not it_ through the glass and he's moaning and it's fucking terrible. We cut him open everyday.  
Using the rocks to manipulate his defenses, to weaken him. Draining him like vampires to fill crystal tubes for Lionel Luthor. "The Source."  
The Fountain of Youth discovered at last. Ponce would be thrilled, then horrified, i'm sure... We cut him....  
Ethics...  
He bleeds...  
We let it heal...  
Then cut him again...  
Something has to happen. Am I the one to do it? Lord knows. How did I get myself involved in this.... The money...  
Goddamn Science.  
Science.  
I thought it ruled me.  
Ethics...  
It has betrayed me and made me evil.  
All my old professors...my mentors...said to be leery of money...the seductive dance it plays with your scruples...Still...no scientist in their right mind would have turned this gig down. Only...the boy...he's breaking my heart.... Lee....I can't believe we did that to her...Mr. Luthor and some of the lab scientists thought that CK 426's...no...Clark's semen might contain even more powerful stuff than his blood...and then the fire...to dispose of her...I am a murderer....fuck....I can't believe I did that to her. I once had some morals. I once had a soul... We cut the boy.   
I haven't mentioned to anyone the possible...side effects. That's for me to know. No written record of that information. It's all in my head. Of course, my head is not reliable...  
I may be losing my mind...  
I think about this all...  
Cutting...  
Every fucking day.  
Ethics.  
"Once you've shaken my hand I never let go!" Lionel's right. I am in this to my neck and it's choking me. I can't get away. But maybe, just maybe I can do something to help the boy. He's crying.   
Fuck. 

Ethics. 

I thought I had given up religion completely... But... 

God. Please talk to me...  
Please...I'm going to crack...  
He's crying.  
So am I. 

**SMALLVILLE**

"I think those are wonderful, Chloe. Try them on! We should both buy a pair." 

"Mrs. Kent...I don't know...I mean, they cost $200! With the plant about to go under, I don't think my Dad would appreciate this on his credit card bill." 

"Sorry, honey...I forgot for a second-- this entire town, including our farm, is about to go broke. I guess I just wanted to forget about everything, just splurge. It's been so hard, damnit...sorry...it just feels like everything is falling around me. I can't stop thinking about Jon or...or..." 

"Or Clark, Mrs Kent?" 

"Of course. But I don't want to talk about it. Please, honey. Let's just try to enjoy our day here. Forget our troubles. They have so much merchandise here and it's virtually empty. It's ours for the picking." 

"Yeah..umm...I hear there's talk of closing this store. Mr. Shreck in Gotham City thinks Smallville might be doomed. Economically, that is." 

(but maybe in more ways than that...) 

"Really? Damn. They always had such good sales. It has always been so hard finding clothes for Clark. Clark...." 

"Let's talk about something else, Mrs. Kent...Have you had any contact with Lex? I mean...since everything has happened?" 

Chloe saw the fear in Martha's eyes. Intense fear. Like she was going to scream. 

"No....Chloe...nothing from Lex. Nothing at all." 

"You don't find that the least bit strange, Mrs. Kent? I mean...Lex was everywhere, always around. Don't you find it odd that he seems to have vanished?" 

Just like Clark, Mrs. Kent! 

"Lex Luthor is off on some boat, Chloe. That's what all the papers say. I guess he simply didn't give a damn about this place. Or his friends. Or Cl---" 

"Or Clark?" 

"They were close, Chloe." 

"I know that, Mrs. Kent. It was very hard not to know. I just wonder how many people knew. One person in particular." 

"Lionel? Chloe I don't think we should talk about him. I really don't." 

"Why is everyone afraid to talk about Lionel, Lex, and the crazy corporate goings-on? I mean, you would think Lionel is the devil or something. Jeez!" 

"Lionel has very dark sides, Chloe. Don't forget, honey, I grew up on the Upper East Side of Metropolis. There were so many stories. So many events. Connections..." 

"Stories? Connections? Tell me, please..." 

"NO!!! I didn't come here to talk about the past. Or people in it. I just want to sit here and look at these beige pumps and pretend none of this is going on around us, OK? Please, sweetie, please..." 

Martha's face begged Chloe to back off. 

Let it go.  
I can't lose anyone else I care about.  
Please, Chloe. 

"Alright. Last serious question of the day, Mrs. Kent...I promise. Why do you think Lionel Luthor is liquidating a company he spent thirty years building into a international conglomerate? What could be his rationale? And what is this new venture he is planning to reveal?" 

"I read the farm reports, Chloe, not Forbes. I honestly don't know. Lionel is a corporate hawk, he swoops...he consumes, he bounces off the roof of the sky...he always has...I couldn't begin to predict what drives him to make his business decisions. I just couldn't." 

Martha smiled, reaching out gently to brush a few strands of blonde hair from the girl's forehead. Chloe meant well. But all was not well in the world anymore and the young woman was asking too many questions. She knew all too well what happened when people dug too deep. 

"Let's go for facials upstairs at the Spa. They are giving away free ones trying to drum up business." 

"Mrs. Kent, I think that would be great!" 

It would be great, Chloe thought. If Clark was here to laugh at me for getting a facial. If my Dad wasn't about to lose his job. If Lex was around to make sure everyone was taken care of. All the safety nets in my life are being cut. I know it's not what Mrs. Kent thinks is right...But I must investigate, find out what is going on. Clark and Lex and Lionel and the company. There must be a connection between all this... 

Later... 

Damn...it's 3AM. 

The television is glowing..."This is Lori in my undersea kingdom...call me now at 1-900-WHOAREU for secrets about your past life and future love...just $29.99 a minute!" 

God...a mermaid psychic....Miss Cleo must be pissed... 

I'm so glad my parents are asleep. I saw Dad taking a valium though. Fuck. I have to find a way to help him. 

I have to do something to help all of them. 

The internet search is complete.  
I have been compiling all the recent stories about LuthorCorp.'s break-up and Lionel's secret new company. 

"Something that will revolutionize the world." I say it out loud so that I can try to picture something in my head. 

Revolution.  
Clark.  
Lex.  
Revolution. 

Nothing really revolutionary about Clark Kent. I mean...he's my buddy..but his hair is always messy and he's never on time for anything. 

Still... 

Lex is another matter. He's a genius. I wonder if he created something Lionel wants to take away. Or perhaps has already taken away...? 

Clark. Lionel. Lex. 

Connections, Mrs. Kent said... 

Lionel...  
Hates Lex. 

Clark.   
Loves Lex. 

Hate. Love. Hate. Love.  
Connect. 

Lionel has done something to Lex. Of that I am nearly certain. The Manor is mothballed. Those ridiculous cars of his are all gone. The staff has all returned to Metropolis. The official lie has him off on some worldwide cruise. I know that's bullshit. Lex really did come to love Smallville and the plant and most of all, Clark Kent. 

He would never just abandon any of it. Not without reason. Not without duress. Someone is pulling strings here.  
Lionel.  
I know it must be him.  
He's the only one who would want to disrupt Lex's new life. Hide him away....God, I still have no clue as to where Lex might be... Fuck. 

OK...Chloe...calm yourself. You're talking about poking around in the life of one of the world's richest men. A dangerous man.... 

A hawk, Chloe... 

Don't get scared....think....think...what to do? Can't tell Pete....no....he'd freak... 

Can't tell anyone...it's all about me... 

I must make him know I am on to him.  
Someone must make the first move.  
Be the messenger. 

God, I am so scared, though...  
What if Lionel hurts my family? Or Mrs. Kent? 

But my gut tells me he's already hurt Clark  & Lex... 

Probably Mr. Kent as well... 

Only someone rich and evil could set all these events into motion... 

Gotta make my move.  
Gotta be the messenger.  
Be abstract, maybe...play the game he plays... 

Be the hawk.  
Meet him. Up there.  
Before he can swoop...and destroy us all... 

* * *

**METROPOLIS**

His city lay beneath him.  
More dazzling than ever.  
The announcements would briefly shake her grandeur, but upon his revelation Metropolis would be seen as the center of the universe. Of life itself. 

The Capital of Forever. 

His product would be available only in this city. They would have to come here...kneel before him, beg sometimes (for laughs)...and the leader of the world, of the world's future...bestowed them the drink of eternity... 

Delicious. 

The discreet calls were already coming in. Old pals like Dick, Adolf, Osama, Pol, three generations of Bushes, some North Koreans, and the entire Senate and Supreme Court. Oh...he'd forgotten that wonderful note from Nancy Reagan... 

He'd have their dope ready for them.  
They were already salivating over the prospect of timeless power. Of course...one dose wouldn't be enough... They'd find that out soon enough... 

The withdrawals would be such a thrill to witness... Little junkies would be so easy to control... A taste of forever.  
In return... 

Lionel Luthor would become a living God. 

Delicious.  
Ambrosia. 

Earlier he had watched some live footage from the lab. Beautiful.  
The figure huddled in a corner of the glass enclosure. His eyes closed. Tears flowing. Like French cinema. So poetic.  
The figure moaning his son's name until... Thank goodness for those rocks. 

I thank you...whoever you are...you alien people...for your gift to Lionel Luthor. Your gift to the world. 

Dr. Cullen had called earlier.  
They had finally confirmed it.  
The alien could be farmed for The Source forever, it seemed. Even if forever didn't last...they had found a way to replicate the effect... **SUCCESS!!!**  
He never ran out of blood, producing new blood as soon as the old was extracted. I will bleed him constantly...  
And the hungry world will lap at his wounds... 

Thank you, Fate! 

The Source.  
Ambrosia.  
Forever.  
God. 

Thank you so much, Lex.  
Thank you, son.  
I fucking adore your choice in men. 

You have made your father proud at last, son! Brought the Source right into my hands. 

Son...I pray you are happy in your haze... Must call Mexico again promptly... 

Damn. I almost forgot about my dinner plans with Nell... 

The mail sat on his desk.  
Trifling invitations to parties.   
An unmarked envelope.  
No return address. 

Phyllis was toast.  
She'd have to go out the window.  
She knew to open all the mail before putting it on his desk. Yeah...out the window...Gods can't have bad clerical personnel... Later... 

I'm curious.  
I'll open it. 

It read: 

**HAWK-**

SON. CASH. LOVE. (Small) LIES. BLOOD? (Big) SKY. CAN'T HIDE. COME FLY. 

**-PAN**

**SOURCE FIGURE: PALLAS ATHENA**

* * *

**LOS COCOS,**  
 **COSTA CAREYES**

He's still passed out next to me.  
I can't tell what time it is. Seems like morning. Maybe sunset, though. My head is throbbing. My arm hurts as well. 

How long has it been?  
What the hell is going on? 

Just a couple days ago I thought I knew exactly what was going on...I was brought here to Los Cocos to look after a rather discreet client, who I later found out was quite ill... Only he wasn't ill due to any natural causes... 

I found that out the day I saw the paper. Lex Luthor. American heir. Billionaire. 

The day he kept moaning "Clark, Clark...Help me..." Saw that look in his eyes, pleading, begging me to get him away from here... Someone was drugging him. Doping him to keep him quiet, I gathered. My bonus for being such a smart, attentive guest liason was a smack across the face and a syringe in the arm. That damn syringe had better have been clean, I tell you. Like that's something I should worry about. We'll probably never get out of here. 

We're tied together, Lex Luthor and I, to either side of a column in the living room of the bungalow. Some new guy is here now. He's huge and not in an attractive way. He looks like a troll. Or a demon.  
Lewis and his stooge Roy are long gone... Dead, probably.  
Yeah...los muertos....no fucking flowers for those two though... I'm so glad I didn't sleep with either of them. As if that matters now. 

Like I said...I'm scared as hell...Lex still isn't coherent. It's not like we can exactly escape. We are hours away from the cities, from police. Even then, I'm not sure anyone could.....would...help us. 

It's very easy to pay off the right people here. Abuela always warned me about the "powers that be." 

He is asleep, I hope.  
The moaning gets worse and worse. Like he's dying for this Clark person. Whoever he is, he must be someone special...someone very loved. 

I just miss the ocean and the sand and my lousy chulo ex-boyfriend and work and independence. All this was supposed to be about me making my way in the world. Now...now.....now.... 

Now...all I do is try to ask God for help to get the two of us out of here. I have a bad feeling about what is to come. 

The last few days the thunder has been increasing. Hurricane season is approaching.  
I know we sit on very low ground here on the Riviera... The resort took an extra three seasons to complete because of severe tropical floods. I pray we escape before the turtles arrive. Before the sky goes from pink to grey. 

Before we both lose all our hopes. 

**METROPOLIS**

"I don't give a damn. Someone knows. Take all the product you have ready to ship and shut the project down. Now!' 

"Mr. Luthor, sir, I need more time. CK 426 is barely alive. He needs--" 

"He? He! What a laughable concept. Just because he fucks like a boy and cries like one doesn't make him a boy, Laura. Don't tell me you've been taken in by the little alien tears too?" 

"Of course not, Mr. Luthor. But I feel it would be better if he survived all this. From a scientific perspec--" 

"I personally don't give a fuck about him. I've extracted more than enough Source for myself and just enough to peddle around the right circles. You're a rich woman now, Laura. That last seventy-five million hit Zurich last night. Go to the lab, burn everything including him, and forget any of this ever happened. Have you forgotten, my dear, the post which awaits you at Yale?" 

"Dean of Natural Sciences." 

"Yes, my dear, Dean for life! No one will ever touch you. I will personally ensure funding of whatever you care to chase after in perpetuity. Just remember-- Clark Kent never existed. CK 426 never existed. My Source is a miracle sent to me from the Gods...or so the masses will think." 

"What about the parents?" 

"Jonathan Kent...poor stud...is still in that irreversible coma you put him in, remember? It never ceases to amaze me what damage medical science can do. As for the mother...Martha is on the verge of being committed by her caring friends and neighbors. Take a look at this." 

"Petition to have Martha Kent sent to Arkham...pending review by Judge Lane Fordham, Lowell County...Mrs. Kent is unstable and needs urgent psychiatric care following the illness of her husband and her son's departure...She was found moaning in the front yard of Kent Farms unwashed and dazed by a Mrs. Ross of Smallville...Petition Pending following further review....Fuck...Damn....Mr...Mr. Luthor! We told the woman Clark would coming back! 28 days, remember! This is both insane and cruel, Lionel!" 

"Cruel? That's fucking rich coming from you. You put his father in the coma by giving him those _special_ pills. You drove her insane with your methods of extracting little Clark. Don't you remember, all that was your idea, Dr. Cullen. All the government boys did was provide muscle. You wrote the gameplan. Don't you fucking try to sit out the championship, Laura." 

"The Kents are decent people, Lionel, err...Mr. Luthor. They don't deserve any more pain, from myself or from you. We've down so much to them.Why can't we just leave them alone?" 

"You groveling little bitch. Don't even think of fucking with my plans. Do you know what happens to people who fuck with my plans?" 

"....like your son?" 

"Yes. Like Alexander." 

"Where is he, Lionel?" 

"Lex is happy and dazed. Babbling about true love and devotion; the poor little queer thinks those fucking things matter in a world built of steel and lust." 

"He's your son, Lionel. Will you ever let him free?" 

"No. Never. Don't look so scared, Dr. Cullen." 

"I'm not. Scared. Never?" 

"None of you will ever be free, understand?" 

"Of course. Never. Of course." 

"Now get to the lab and clean it out. Melt out little friend down with some of that green junk and wipe the slate clean. LuthorLabs no longer exists as far as anyone is concerned. I've handled the Washington boys. 

"How exactly does one 'handle' them, sir?" 

"By knowing where their whores sleep and their children play." 

"I see." 

"Time is wasting and you're boring me, Doctor. I've got a announcement to make about the Source and you need to start house-hunting in New Haven." 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, of course." 

"Are we clear on everything, Laura?" 

"Of course. Good day." 

* * *

These people. Simple minded. Impulsive. Don't they know what I am doing here? What I have done? Unlocked the key to endless hope, endless profits! 

That strange little letter I received was traced to the main post office in Midvale. Backwater little college town...I wonder which Sierra Club office I'll have to torch now. I've still got the lab working on the fingerprint information. No complete prints anywhere on the letter. Fucking 'Pan' had better speed out of Midvale pronto before I shoot him out of the sky. At least there is good news on the Lex front. Still out of it. That damn native woman had to get involved. I should call down there and have someone drown her. That would be quite thrilling to watch via satellite. 

Yes...it would. 

Lewis  & Roy have already been dispatched. What's another pile of bones? 

Now...I must prepare for the most important press conference of my life. I must ready myself for the throne that awaits, the ultimate power which will be mine and mine alone. 

As befits a living God. 

* * *

**SMALLVILLE**

I've gotta keep trying to find out where Lex is... I know he could help me...find Clark...or I could help him... Hell...we could all help each other...  
Got to. Have to. Must. Soon. Now. 

C'mon...c'mon...damn slow computer. 

I know he got my note. I was smart to have my Mom drive me over to Midvale to drop it in the box. 

She thinks I was dropping off an article for a competition in the 'Midvale Bee.' Sorry to lie, Mom...  
But this is life or death stuff...  
This makes the junk I write about in the 'Ledger' seem like child's play... 

Shit...my summer internship...  
I've been spending so much time snooping into this mess I can kiss that job goodbye... Oh well...  
There's always next summer... 

Lionel...  
I can't let him know who I am yet. Not yet, maybe not ever. 

Imagine what he might do to my family... 

OK...here we go...research...I think this might be it....maybe....almost-- 

OK... 

OK... 

The Metropolis 'Daily Planet' archives....Search....Lex...Alexander...Luthor...last 60 days... 

"Alexander Luthor seen boarding the 'Sea Queen', famed Luthor family yacht...." 

Typical. Luthors love water and the Sea Queen is the largest yacht on earth. 

This is strange, though.... 

"...'Sea Queen' was followed out into open waters by a newer, smaller vessel...'Triton's Whimsy'..." 

Why would Lex need two boats for a pleasure trip? 

Archives...Search...Sea Queen...Tritons Whimsy....Dockage...Port...Arrival...Departure... 

U.S. Customs, Panama City, Republic of Panama Panama Canal Zone, File Retrieved  
7.17.02  
'Sea Queen' --Registry, Liberia.  
Docked for three months-- refurbishment and repairs. Registered to: LuthorCorporation International 

OK....so....the Sea Queen is in dry-dock....but everyone here thinks Lex is on it right now... This is getting really weird... 

Let's see the results on the other ship... None from any port authority.  
OK. 

Here's something from the 'Nuevo Vallarta Daily Herald.' 

"...The windsurfing competition just offshore from Yelapa was canceled today...yet several ships braved the treacherous waters and departed from Puerto Vallarta. Among these were the Spirit of San Diego, The Belle Aurore, and Triton's Whimsy..." 

Puerto Vallarta? Nights and Iguanas and stuff... Think, Chloe...think...Mexico!  
What is a LuthorCorp. yacht doing in Mexico? 

"Chloe!" 

Shit. It's Mom.   
Pull up 'Seventeen' Magazine website pronto... 

"Yeah, Mom?" 

She looks worried. Is Dad alright? He's been freaking out about LuthorCorp. dissolving and all...I hope he doesn't get sick like Clark's dad... 

"Honey..." She's sitting on the bed next to me. Oh, no. 

"I wanted to ask you about Clark's mom...how she was the other day at the mall?" 

"How she was? I don't get it? What do you mean?" 

Oh, no...not Clark's mom...please...God... 

"Pete's mother found her yesterday morning, honey. In the yard...moaning and shivering. Dirt in her hair. Broken...just broken. That's why I ask...did she say anything that disturbed you? Did she seem out of control?" 

I feel a tear run down my face; I brush it away quickly. Poor Mrs. Kent. 

(Mexico...) 

"She seemed kinda tense at the mall, Mom...but I wasn't worried about anything like that. I mean...we just shopped and ate and talked about school and light stuff...I didn't force her to talk about Clark or anything...why?" 

"They are thinking of committing her, sweetheart. Mr.  & Mrs. Ross are trying to talk Lane Fordham out of it but everyone around Smallville thinks it might be best for her, considering what she's been through." 

(Mexico!) 

"NO!!! Damn...Mom...sorry to curse...but....they can't do that! I mean...this is Clark's mother we are talking about. Can't you do anything?" 

"I'm not sure anyone can, honey. Martha has been a close friend ever since we moved here from Metropolis and I care for her deeply...but lately she has been so detached and aloof. It scares me. I am worried for her, Chloe." 

"Mom! She has every right to feel aloof and detached. Mr. Kent is in the hospital, Clark has vanished...what do you expect her to do? Bake pies?" 

(Mexico!!!) 

"No...but she could turn to her friends, honey...you turn to your friends when you're in trouble." 

"True, Mom...but sometimes they still can't help you." 

(But I will help you Clark. I'm leaving tonight. I'm gonna solve this one way or another. No way am I gonna let Whitney's grandfather put your Mom in a nuthouse. Oh...damn...sorry Pete...I can't tell you any of this...don't want to get you in trouble...when Clark is home everything will be awesome again, friend....I gotta go this alone...Mexico, here I come!) 

* * *

Nearly all the files have been destroyed. All this labor and sweat gone in a flash of kerosene. Damn you, Lionel Luthor.  
Damn you for ruining me. 

I allowed you to twist my mind to your liking. To even share my bed a couple of times. Now you have taken this, my scientific wonderland, from me as well... 

I got rid of the government boys a few hours ago. They took the FIDO 44 specimen with them...and many rocks... "For future use, Doctor."  
Sure.  
Future murdering and manipulations... 

Some Luthor men came to collect all remaining vials of the Source a short time later... 

All that is left is a skeleton crew, Clark, and myself. And a lot of dynamite and KX rocks.  
Clark is going to die tonight.  
At my hand. 

I look around the lab.   
I set the timer. 

I try to let myself grieve for Lee, and Jonathan Kent, and Martha Kent, and Lex Luthor, and more than anyone I weep for him-- the pale, shivering form lying before me on the cold floor... 

"Are you leaving me here to die?" 

He asks it so calmly. Yet I see the fear in his eyes. He is brave but courage will not protect him from the green glow just inches away. 

"Just rest, CK 426. Just rest. Everything is wrapping up." 

The guilt strikes me like a hammer to my spine and I wince at the sight of his pleading eyes... 

"Can I please call my Mom and tell her I love her? Please." 

Everything inside me wants to tell him 'YES, YES, YES!' But I am a coward, shadowed by the specter of Lionel and the quarter-billion dollars I have recently been paid... 

"It's not a good time. Just rest." 

"Is she still alive? Is my Dad still alive? Please...please...just tell me." 

At least I can answer that honestly...."Yes, CK-- Clark....yes...they are both still alive...." 

\--I know I should shut my mouth immediately but-- 

"...and your mother...she...well, she loves you so very much. Never, ever doubt that." 

He smiles. Oh, God...he smiles...and his teeth shine and his little face lights up like a thousand stars sprinkled on clouds... How could I have done this to such a simple, good soul? Human or Alien, CK 426 or Clark...his goodness pours out...why was I so blinded to it? Why was I corrupted by Lionel and his power...why? 

He's still clutching that doll. The little muppet. Fuck...this is too much...I'm losing all objectivity. 

Kermit's eyes are gone. I did that.  
Clark's eyes are full of tears. I did that. His body is dying. I did that.  
His dreams, his future...ruined. I did that. We did that.  
Humanity. In our endless search for higher goals and bigger trophies. 

I am ruined. I did that. 

What is done is done, so they say. 

I begin to go up the stairs...to look back one last time at Clark...before I hit the switch that will flood the crystal compartment with KX and surely kill him...if the fire and TNT don't do the trick... 

When... 

"Dr....whoever...." 

"Yes, Clark." 

"Thank you so much." 

Oh....God...he looks so....so....grateful... 

"For what, Clark?" 

"For telling me my Mom loved me. I was so scared she didn't love me. I'm so happy that she loved me. And I am so glad my Dad is alright. I love them both so much. I've always been afraid that I ruined their lives. Because I'm such a freak. But now I feel...better." 

I broke.  
I awoke. 

I heard the rattlings of the last of the staff milling about on the upper levels. I made my decision quickly. For once, science be damned. I had to hurry--  
I approached him...I could tell he was frightened of me... 

"Please...make it quick. Please." 

(He thinks you're going to kill him with your bare hands....) 

"I'm getting you out of here." 

I grabbed Clark...Jesus...I dragged him...he had no strength to call upon...I noticed for the first time his body was covered in tiny spots where we had extracted blood...Source... 

We were butchers. 

(I am so sorry Clark...for everything...I can never truly make amends...but at least I can clear what is left of my conscience...) 

He moaned a little...I was afraid moving him might imperil his health...but... 

"Are you helping me? Are you gonna take me home?" 

His face was full of hope. And my heart was alive for the first time since I was a girl. 

(Fuck you, Lionel. Fuck New Haven and fuck myself...) 

"Yes...I will help you. You will take yourself home, Clark. Now shut up and try to walk, OK?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

I did most of the work. I dragged him slowly across the room, as far away from the KX chambers as possible. I had to think, had to think, had to think. 

I couldn't get him past the security at the entrance to the underground facility. But he was so thin...I could easily send him into the ventilation system. He would have to find his way to the light after that. 

"Clark...listen...I'm going to break off the door to the main ventilation shaft. Then you are going to crawl in and keep crawling. I know you are weak but I want you to try as hard as possible, OK?" 

He nodded. He looked healthier already...we were continuing to move away from the influence of the rocks... 

"Keep going and don't look back. There is about to be a giant explosion here and the meteor rocks are going to fly all over...You must keep moving forward...To protect yourself, understand?...the shaft leads directly to an old wishing well...Climb up the well and you will be on the outside." 

(You've signed you're death warrant...you know that, right?) 

"But what about you?'   
I was startled by the color returning to his cheeks. How attractive he really was. How honest. How earnest. How pure. 

"This isn't about me, Clark. It never was." 

"But--" 

"Quiet, please." 

I took wrench out of my labcoat and began taking off the bolts. There were so many. 

"It's taking too long...fuck..." I whispered to myself. 

"Here...let me help." 

With one grab and a simple pull, the filter was gone... 

"Clark...you truly are amazing...that panel weighed over three hundred pounds..." 

He blushed.  
"I'm not amazing, lady. Just plain old Clark. A guy who desperately misses his Mom & Dad and his Lex." 

"Lex? Luthor?"  
As if I already didn't know. 

"Is he alright? Please tell me before I go. Please." 

Fuck you, Lionel. 

"Clark...Lionel has Lex somewhere...drugged I think...he's done something horrible to him...you must help him...but be very careful...I wish I could help you further...I wish I could tell you how sorry I really am--" 

"Lex! Lex's dad hurt him?! I've got to find him!" 

A rumbling sound... 

"Lionel was behind all of this, Clark. All of it. He made your mother turn you over to us, he used the U.S. Government to help him secure you, and we drained your blood to sell as a sort of youth potion. I would tell you more but--" 

The walls began to collapse. 

"There is no time!" 

The explosions had   
begun. 

"Damnit, Clark, get out of here! Now! Always remember that you did nothing wrong! Nothing at all!" 

The floor was buckling. 

"I'll take you with me! Don't stay here to die, please!" 

He grabbed my hand.  
For a moment....I thought of saving my hateful scientific soul... But... 

(You deserve to pay for what you have done, Laura... 'first do no harm'...) 

I looked back into the crystal chamber with the glowing green rocks and all my hopes and findings and dreams and aspirations...and my salvation... 

I tore away from him...And I ran back towards it... I knew he couldn't follow me back into it... 

The green glow was overpowering... 

The last thing I saw was Clark's face...tears streaming down it...moving backwards down the shaft... The last thing I felt was cold then hot then cold then sharp then liquid then hopeful then hope...Free. 

* * *

My parents are gonna kill me.  
That's for sure. 

Well...maybe my Dad's face is buried too deep in the Classifieds and Mom is trying to help Mrs. Kent...maybe they are both to busy to notice... 

Help Mrs. Kent...how fucked up...by putting her in Arkham? She's too good for that. 

I'm glad I found my passport. I can't believe I am doing this. I'm doing this! Grandma, wherever you are...I'm sorry I have spent my college fund... Dad...I'm sorry I stole $500.00 from the safe in the closet. I know it's the family emergency cash... But this is an emergency...  
I gotta do this. 

Do this. 

One minute I was at Metropolis International. Then Dallas.  
Now in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. 

It really is fantastic. Beautiful.  
Cloudy though...  
The Weather Channel said there's some kind of tropical storm in the Pacific... No bother...no rain is gonna stop me.  
Real mountains.  
And real sand.  
I wish I had time to enjoy the scenery. Right now...I'm on my way to the marina. I gotta find out about 'Triton's Whimsy.' Lex is there. On the boat. Or near it. I can feel it.  
If I find Lex hopefully I can find Clark. Gotta find Clark.  
Something tells me something way horrible has happened to both of them. 

Look at all these coconut trees. Wow.  
They're really blowing around in the wind. Tall. Wow. Flowers and stuff. These plants would never make it through a Smallville winter. But Smallville is home.  
I'm gonna bring you home, boys.   
Or die trying. 

The marina.  
Water's choppy. But it's just water.  
I called a guy from the airport to find out about recent arrivals and departures. Thank goodness I'm in honors Spanish class. 

I'm on my way...  
Please hold on... 

* * *

She's gone.  
Dead. I think.  
Jesus...why didn't she come with me? 

I could have helped her...I know it...  
No one is all bad.   
She helped me to escape, after all. 

She's gone.  
That horrible place must be gone now too. I heard terrible explosions.  
The sounds are fading now.  
I wonder just what that place was...  
Who built it?  
Lex's dad? 

Gotta keep moving.  
It's dark and wet...and cold.  
But I see something ahead... 

Crawling...slipping...but I am starting to feel better with every inch... 

The shaft is opening up. 

Stone.  
Wet, slimy stone.  
Algae...and what's that...  
Man... 

It's the well.  
Water dripping down the edges...  
It's hard...to grasp the stones...but I do... And now I am moving up, carefully...towards the top... 

It's getting brighter.  
Oh...wow...the sun... 

The outside.  
The sky.  
Clouds.  
Air.  
I'm alive.  
I'm out.  
I'm free. 

The sun. 

Clark sprang forth from the well into the shimmering light of day. 

Mom. Dad. Smallville. Home. Friends. Love. Lex. Life. 

These thoughts filled his mind as he felt his body embrace the glow. His strength renewed, his mind clear...the gentle breeze scented with hay washing over his body... 

"I must save them. They love me. I love them. I have to get home...have to get...to Smallville." 

That said, he raced into the horizon. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: PEGASUS**

* * *

**SMALLVILLE**  
Lowell County Courthouse  
Judge Lane Fordman's Chambers 

"Lane...isn't there some other way to deal with this?" 

"I don't think so. Martha is unresponsive. Babbling to herself." 

"She's not a danger to anyone, I know that for sure." 

"What about _to_ herself?" 

"Martha Kent is one of the finest women I know. She'd never go there, Lane." 

"Linda...I know you think this is just stress...but people are scared _for_ her, damnit...no one wants to see her end up like poor Jonathan." 

"I spoke with his doctor this morning. He's improving, Lane. He's beginning to come back." 

"Slowly, Linda, slowly. And who knows if that will help her or not. All she babbles about is Clark. Can you explain that?" 

Linda Ross shook her head.  
She'd known Martha  & Jonathan for over twenty years. Known Clark since just after the meteor shower, when he was just a energetic toddler...that smile beaming....Linda remembered the first photo Jon & Martha had given her of the three of them...taken at Fordman's Family Studio...Clark wriggling out of Jonathan's arms...Martha laughing, Jon looking bemused/stern/so damn happy-- 

A family. 

The Kents. 

She knew them...or so she thought. 

Clark had vanished.  
Pete said he knew nothing. Linda couldn't help but believe him. Her son loved Clark...he was his best friend in the world. 

Chloe Sullivan knew nothing. Or so she said. Her mother had called the house frantic...looking for Chloe...saying the girl had run off with money... 

And her passport... 

"Lane...do you think Chloe Sullivan might know what's going on? The girl did run off a few days ago as well..." 

"I have no idea. Everything that has been going on is crazy. Madness. First Jonathan falls deathly ill, then Clark runs off, then Martha turns into a recluse, now the Sullivan girl....Damnit! Whatever happened to the days when Smallville was simple and happy?Where did those days go, Linda?" 

"That era ended the day the sky fell down, Lane. The day the Langs and so many others were burned or crushed to death." 

Lane Fordham winced. He'd been a district judge since 1972. Back then, life was good. Farms turned profits, children laughed, and his family's store wasn't being pushed towards bankruptcy by Wal-Mart and Shreck's. 

Back then, there was hope.  
Hope exuded from her...  
No wonder clients revered her like a Goddess... Linda Ross was a good woman.  
Good as they come...  
For a moment, he let his mind wander back to her arrival in Smallville...the way her long brown hair fell down her back...that dazzling smile...those deep-set eyes and honeyed voice... The first black female attorney in Smallville. A dazzler....a legal whiz...enough to keep him up nights...then and now... Stop yourself, Fordman...you're drifting.... Dreaming...  
Damnit...you're a sixty-eight year-old widower with grandkids... She's still one hell of a beauty...  
...and very married, Lane...  
Stop!  
...happily married, Lane...  
Those eyes... 

"Lane?" 

"Linda...umm...I'm willing to grant you guardianship over Martha. But with very specific guidelines. She is to remain under your care until such time as we can find a better solution." 

"Thank you so much, Lane. I'll be back Monday morning to sign the paperwork." 

Those eyes... 

* * *

**ROSS HOUSE**

"Martha, honey...please talk to me." 

"Clark...they're watching...Clark...you...run...Clark...run...they're coming...Clark..." 

I can't bear seeing her like this.  
My God.  
I've been trying to tell her for hours that she's safe. She's safe. Here. With us. 

(Why does she think someone is watching?) 

I sent the kids out...I can't imagine them seeing her this way. Especially Pete.  
He's always loved her like an aunt...maybe even like a mother...she's always been so much better at the domestic game than I. 

To me, she's like a sister.  
When I first moved here from Gotham, I swore I'd die from lack of good conversation and hot pretzels. The women around here were kind but subtly cool... I was an outsider.  
Different.   
Not for the cliched reasons, but for the fact that I was a career woman with goals... Smallville's other women spent Saturday in their gardens and sang hymns on Sundays... I loved Janis  & Jimi and drove to Metropolis on weekends for disastrous blind dates... Then I met Martha. 

Best friend I've ever had, bar none. 

"Martha...Jon is doing much better...did you hear me?" 

"Linda....Clark....help him...green..." 

She looks dazed. High. Completely unaware of where she is. Who she is. 

"Clark...Cl...Clark...baby...I'm sorry" 

What does she mean? 

"Martha...what do you mean, honey? What are you sorry for?" 

"Can't....kill....Clark....Clark...baby...Green...Power..." 

My God...No...  
Don't even think that, Linda Ross...  
Martha could never hurt Clark... 

But what does she mean by 'green' and 'power'? Who in hell is 'watching'? 

I've stumped. All my years of solving the sometimes intricate legal puzzles of my clients can't help me now. 

I drape the blanket over her.  
It's hot outside but she's always shivering. Damn...I could cry all day watching her like this. God...somebody...help these people...find Clark...cure Jon... Make this family whole again... 

* * *

Martha I am here.  
I'm here.  
Clark...boy...where are you?  
I feel like I have been gone forever... Still don't feel right.  
I see people.  
Milling around, poking me with needles. Damn...what has happened?  
Martha...Clark...  
I'm here.  
Find me... 

"He seems to be more responsive than before, Doctor." 

"Yes. But he's still not back completely." 

"The visit from Linda Ross really seemed to help." 

"Yes, it did. I think one from his wife would be even better." 

"Haven't you heard?" 

"Heard what?" 

"Martha Kent nearly got herself committed to the Arkham facility in Midvale. Poor woman. Everyone's saying she's lost her mind." 

"Lost her mind? Never. The Kents are the most solid people I know. Jon here is recovering, Martha will be fine...and as for their boy...well...Clark is probably fine, too." 

"I hope so, Doctor Welby. No one deserves what they have gone through." 

"Funny thing about that Clark Kent, Nurse Jones..." 

"What's that, Doctor?" 

"He never, ever came to the hospital as a child. No flu, no fever. That right there should tell you the Kents took amazing care of him." 

* * *

"Linda?" 

"Gabe...have you heard anything from Chloe?" 

"Nothing." 

"Damnit. Pete swears up and down he has no clue about what's going on. I believe him, Gabe. But that frightens me more." 

"I know. We're going crazy over here. First Clark, now Chloe. We called the police. No leads." 

"Do you think they are connected, Gabe?" 

"Linda...like they ran off together, maybe? No. Never. Clark would never abandon his parents and Chloe would never do anything that impulsive...or so we thought...Her mother is crying her eyes out. Besides...Clark Kent wasn't...ummm....interested...in--" 

"Yeah...I know. I think everyone knows. Nell Lang made sure I knew last week at the symphony. If the billionaire in question wasn't also missing in action he'd have a lot of questions to answer." 

"Nell talks too much about things that aren't her business. Does Pete know about....umm...Clark & Lex?" 

"Yes. I accidentally overheard him talking to a teammate on the telephone. Defending Clark. Talking about how much Clark loved Lex Luthor. I was proud of him. Defending his friends honor and all...and about the 'relationship' in question, I can't say it surprised me." 

"No...I guess not...Clark's always been kinda odd, you know?" 

"Odd...but terribly sweet and devoted, Gabe. None of us could deny that." 

"For sure." 

"So, the police have nothing?" 

"Dead end. She flew out of Metropolis International, then to Dallas, after that...nada." 

"Nada, indeed. This is all too much, Gabe." 

"Too much? I'll tell you about 'too much.' Have you seen the news today?" 

"No, Gabe...why do you ask?" 

"Well...I nearly had a stroke...I turned on WGBS and there was that bastard Lionel Luthor announcing his new company. Son-of-a-bitch!" 

"I know Gabe. You gave so many years of your life to LuthorCorp." 

"Linda...it damn near killed me when I had to tell the guys at the plant that Lionel was liquidating us. All that we had worked for, all that we had struggled to create for that smug maniac." 

"Calm down, Gabe...calm down. I know you will find a new position somewhere." 

"It's not that that pisses me off, Linda. It's Luthor." 

"Everyone seems to hate him. With good reason from what I can tell. What is his new company going to do, Gabe? What new industry does he plan to dominate this time?" 

"The bastard claims he's discovered a way to slow aging. To extend human life itself." 

"What?!? You must be joking. Lionel Luthor must have finally lost it." 

"Linda...I wish I was joking. I think it's legit. Lionel looked fifteen years younger on WGBS." 

"Good lighting, maybe?" 

"Knowing Lionel...anything's possible. How he harnessed such a power, however, is the real scary question..." 

"Yes...where would anyone find the veritable fountain of youth?" 

"Not around here, Linda. Smallville's dying." 

"Let's try to be hopeful, Gabe. For our children's sakes. For our own. Let's try to remember that hope rises anew, every morning." 

"How's Martha doing today, Linda?" 

"Same. Everytime I look at her I think she's going to literally crack apart in front of me. Pete drove her out to Kent Farms to get some more of her things...I thought it might be good for her to see the house, the fields....but the look in her eyes...it bites at me...it haunts me, Gabe." 

"Yeah...this is all awful. Chloe...my little girl....out there in the world....Clark...poor Martha..." 

"We'll find her, Gabe. We'll find them all. Somehow things have to work out alright." 

A slight beep... 

"Gabe, hold on just a sec--" 

"No problem." 

Time passes...  
Gabe couldn't know that Pete had called to say that Martha had run into the barn and locked herself in... Pete was scared...he said Martha grabbed a gun from the kitchen and said she was going to join her 'baby.' Pete tried desperately to break down the door but couldn't... 'Please hurry Mom...please...Mrs. Kent is in trouble' 

Click. 

"Oh no, oh no...." 

"Linda?" 

"Gabe....my God! I've got to go...Pete just called...it's Martha...I gotta get over to Kent Farms..." 

* * *

He could see it. 

A tiny mass of light in the valley. 

That had to be it. 

That had to be home. 

Smallville. 

Yeah...there was the downtown skyline...the Society Bank, the First Metropolis Tower, Tesmacher's, Town Square, the friendly face of the courthouse clock...the gables above Market Street, the familiar...the beloved...the missed... 

Home. 

Lex. 

Mom. Dad. 

Clark paused for just a second at the top of Mount Lauren, looking down unto the place of all his cherished memories... 

He found himself crying, whispering...  
"It's been so long." 

He closed his eyes and cast aside all the pain, all the struggle of recent weeks...or months...he had no idea how long he had been away... 

All that mattered was he was home now... 

Tears washed down his cheeks...Lex...the only person who could ever love him...Mom & Dad...the only people who could ever call him son... 

"She loves you, Clark..."  
Dr. Cullen's words echoed in his mind... 

Lionel. Cullen. That underground hell. Green spasms of pain. 

None of that mattered now.  
All that mattered was reconnection. Reunion. 

He felt himself rising from the ground. At first...he didn't notice...then he opened his eyes... 

He was ninety feet in the air.   
He was floating. 

They love me. She loves me. 

Shocked. Startled. Horrified but happy. He looked down onto the city. 

"I can fly." 

It was so strange yet somehow so natural. 

It felt lonely.  
Flying without Lex... 

He pushed himself forward.  
He began to move. Faster...faster. 

Miller Pond....hidden kisses and laughs...the Smallville by-pass...to his left, the extensive gardens of the Manor...the house itself darkened and shuttered... He shuddered. 

Lex...where are you? 

For just a moment he glanced eastward....there was the magnificent glow of Metropolis...he could even make out the top of the city's spires dancing above the fog... 

Lex...where are you? 

He flew on...  
A few miles to the west of town...there it was... The lights were off... 

The fields looked terrible...  
The corn was brown and most of it...yellowed and dead... 

Dad... 

He saw Pete's truck...then Pete himself...he must've grown an inch! Pete looked scared...he was running towards the barn. 

What's wrong, Pete? 

Clark willed himself to fly faster towards the house....nearly there... 

The house he grew up in...all the hugs and smiles.... All the love... 

Almost there... 

Pete's running too fast...what the hell is wrong? 

He saw a figure standing...right next to his telescope, at the opening of the loft... 

Mom... 

He focused in on her....her faced stained with tears.... her hands trembling...wait...  
She has something in her hands... 

**MOM!**

Pete's running faster... 

She stopped shaking.  
Her hands are moving up.  
Like steel... 

**MOM!**

**"MOM!"**

She didn't flinch....faster....faster... 

Clark hears the click... 

**"MOM!!!!!"**

Fifty yards.  
Fifty feet.  
Fifty inches. 

One inch. 

Martha puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger as deeply as possibly. She feels the heat, the flash, the relief... 

It's over, she thinks.  
I thought it would hurt more than this. I'm so sorry Jonathan.  
I'm so sorry Clark. 

But I ruined our family.  
I'm weak. 

They listened. They heard. They used me. I let them. 

She felt herself fall forward....  
Falling into hell, probably...  
Caught by a figure in red... 

"Are you my escort to the afterlife?" 

"No...Mom...I'm your son. It's me...it's Clark...I'm alive...and so are you...." 

This had to be a delusion. Punishment from God for her suicide, for her betrayals... 

"They are watching, Clark! Run! Run! Run!" Her face was full of fear and horror... 

"Run, baby! They'll use the rocks!" 

"Mom...Mom...calm down..."  
Her body shook with terror...  
Clark held her close... 

"Mom...I'm safe...we're safe...we're OK...look...no one's watching...I'm real...look...we're floating!" 

Clark...?  
I was just coming to join you, baby...I knew you were dead...I knew it... That smile.  
That face. Those teeth.  
You can't be dead....can you?  
That voice.  
Oh my...we really are floating...  
We're angels....  
The hair. The color of blackberries...those eyes... Those eyes...  
You're real....you're real and I am real...and you're....you're.... Clark! 

"My God...!" 

She felt tears pour out of her...and then she realized it truly was her baby, her Clark, her son. 

His shirt was stained with gunpowder... 

"You're alive...my baby...Clark!" 

"Yes....let's get you down."  
A strong smile.  
Her strong boy. 

He was so calm. So assured. Grown?  
How long had it been? 

They drifted softly towards Earth... 

"Mrs. Kent! Mrs. Kent!"  
Pete wailed as he reached the barn door. 

Clark and Martha lie on the ground, embracing. A mother in disbelief. A son, holding her close....caring for her as she had for him... 

Reunion. 

"Your father--" 

"He's alive...I know it....and he'll get better...and we'll be alright, Mom. Nothing else matters." 

"Lex....Clark....no one knows where he is. Chloe Sullivan left town..we think to look for the both of you...they're watching, Clark...run, baby..." 

"Mom...calm down....I'm back...I'll fix everything...no one I love will ever get hurt again..." 

Clark heard heavy breathing...  
"Clark, man...where have you been?"  
Pete looked upon him like he wasn't real... 

"Learning to fly on my own, Pete. Learning to fly on my own." 

In the midst of hugs and questions and comments and smiles... 

...he heard a drifting whisper...a song... a pause....a dream... 

"I love you, Clark....fly to me....find me...." 

Lex. My Lex. My life. 

I will fly to you. I will find you.  
I love you. Forever. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: POSEIDON**

* * *

**MEXICO**

Valentina opened her eyes. 

What am I doing in the laundry closet? 

'I'm still trapped in this nightmare. God help me.' 

The air still smelled of hibiscus and salt... The breeze was strong outside...it howled, sending currents of air into the closet 

'Hola! Hello! Bonjour! Damnit...is anyone here?' 

Nothing.  
I'm still tied to a chair.  
Damn. 

Sometime during her most recent slumber Lex had been removed from her side. 

Dead?  
Moved?  
Abuela...please...help me... 

The wind caught her notice again... 

Thunder. 

A storm. 

She'd lived on the Pacific coast long enough to know how bad they could be. She'd seen horrendous damage done to coastal fishing villages...sometimes entirely wiped out, inundated... 

She prayed this wasn't like those... 

She prayed for Lex, and for her family...and for guidance... 

High tides...they could wipe out all of Los Cocos... 

Help. 

* * *

**SMALLVILLE**

"Blink three times if you recognize this person." 

The man struggled...his eyes felt like lead..thrice he painfully raised and lowered his eyelids... 

"Wonderful, Jonathan, wonderful." 

Martha Kent leaned down and kissed her husband. His cheeks were warm and his eyes registered such passion for his wife of so many years... 

Turning her attention to the doctor...  
"Dr. Welby--" 

"Yes, Mrs. Kent?" 

"Is now a good time for Jon's surprise?" 

"I think that is just what this doctor ordered." 

Smiling, Dr. Welby walked to the door. Knocking gently, then opening it... 

"It's time, son." 

Jonathan's eyes darted around wildly...his mouth tried in vain to mouth the word... Martha clasped her hand in his... 

"Yes, love...honey...it's him. He's back. It's our baby." 

And it was. 

Clark walked from the adjoining room gingerly...timidly he approached his father's bed. Dr. Welby placed a strong hand on the boy's back... 

"He needs you, Clark. You and your mother. Do whatever you can to help him." 

"Thank you, Doctor Welby...I know...Dad has a long way to go..." 

"With the two of you by his side, that won't be a very long road at all." 

Smiling, the doctor exits. 

(Dad...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault...) 

Clark smiles...finally reaching the bed...sitting alongside his father... Martha rubs her free hand along his shoulder... 

"Jonathan...honey...do you know who this is? Blink twice, honey. Twice." 

Jon's face contorts a little...he so desperately wants to tell his son how much he has missed him...how much he loves him...his little boy...his reason for working and toiling and surviving... 

He blinks twice, tears joining his fallen eyelids. 

"Oh, Dad...I've missed you so much!" Clark bursts into sobs... He leans down gently to wipe the tears from his father's eyes. Martha smiles...blinking back happiness herself... 

We're together again, she thinks to herself. We're a family again. 

The sun is glorious and bright as Martha  & Clark walk from the hospital towards the parking lot.... 

"He's going to have to go through speech therapy...it's going to be tough on him. But the doctor and the staff are hopeful, Clark." 

"He's gonna be fine, Mom. He will. Everything's almost back to normal. Except..." 

(No one will ever hurt my Mom & Dad again. Nobody. Ever.) 

Martha stops...looking her son straight in the eyes... 

"Clark! We talked about this. The police are already looking everywhere for Chloe. As for Lex--" 

Shrugging...  
"I've got to find Lex, Mom. You know that." 

"We can't risk this, Clark. Whoever did this to you could come back...take you again, maybe kill you this time. They already did terrible things to you. Awful things. They have torn this family apart and I say it stops here. I won't let you put yourself in danger. Never. I've been there, Clark, and I know I wouldn't survive it a second time." 

Clark hugs her tightly... 

(I can't tell her about Lionel...not yet...) 

"But, Mom...who will keep Lex out of danger?" 

"Clark--" 

"Mom. Listen to me. I have to find him. He's somewhere scared and alone, I know it...if the same people who hurt me have him, who knows what he's going through. You can't stop me because I love him. You can't stop me because you taught me, as I was growing up, to do the right thing. Well...I have to do the right thing now...for the man I love, Mom. I have to." 

"Clark. Please. Just...please...think everything through. Don't do anything risky." 

"I promise, Mom. Nothing risky." 

They get in the truck and begin on their way back to the farm...on the way, Martha stops by the Central Post Office on Grand Avenue... 

"Hey Martha Kent! Long time, no see! Hear things are better around your world!" 

Janie Jones, Smallville Postmaster. Professional busybody and great bowler. 

"Yeah," smiling, "Clark's home and Jon's getting better. Things are great!" 

"I actually got a package for you. Just arrived this morning. We were gonna put a card in your mailbox." 

"A package?" 

"Here ya go, Martha. Good to see you." 

Martha picks the small box up from the counter...waves goodbye to Janie...gets to the truck.... 

"Clark...I got this today." 

"What is it, Mom?" 

"Once we get out of town...do your x-ray thing and make sure there's nothing dangerous inside like explosives or green rocks." 

(KX, Mom...they have a name for the stuff that can kill me...) 

'Sure, Mom." 

Once they are safely away from the prying eyes of Smallville, Martha pulls over near Miller Pond. Clark carefully searches the box with his eyes... 

"Mom...no lead boxes, no rocks, no bombs; just some papers and a cassette tape." 

"Who would send me those things?" 

"Mom...I saw the name on the tape...the stuff...it's...it's...from Chloe." 

* * *

**LUTHORCORP. JET, NO. 1**

"Yes, George...I promise your shipment of 'Source' will be the first out! Ha, ha. Of course. Say hello to Laura for me, the girls...of course...cheers!" 

How sweet.  
I knew the First Family would be among my best clients. 

The plane is moving steadily away from the city and I look down upon it. My city.  
Millions of minions at my command.  
Breathing, eating, slaving at, for, and by my every whim. 

Oh...Alexander...I so wish you could have been here.... But you are finally to be dispatched.  
You and that little Mexican tramp who interfered. 

Poor Gabe Sullivan.  
What will he think when the authorities find his little girl's body in that border town brothel... Will he think she ran off to peddle tricks? The blood tests will show massive levels of cocaine... Poor Gabe.  
He's a good slave.  
But his little girl's a nosy bitch and she had to pay the piper. 

Going all over town asking too many questions. About Lex. About my business. About 'Triton's Whimsy' and the 'Sea Queen.' Getting too close...  
Playing games with the postal service... 

I simply couldn't tolerate it. 

Little fool.  
It was laughable the way she begged.  
Victoria told me she screamed and kicked after they grabbed her in Puerto Vallarta. Vicky was a cold one...for sure....deliciously so... Little Chloe wouldn't blab a word about Clark Kent...I still don't know if she knows about our little green man or not....but it's all moot now... 

Oh...look....Metropolis Harbour....the sea... The city, the island, the waters flowing towards her...my waters.... My sea... 

I told Victoria to just shoot the little brat and get it over with. No...Vicky wanted to play...  
She always wanted to play...  
Her pathetic idea to have Lex kept down there at Los Cocos...going down there, making arrangements...she actually thought all of this was some sort of game... 

"I told you, just shoot her!"  
"Li...darling...Vicky wants some fun."  
"I'll buy you some fun once we get back to the States..." "Please, Lionel...please let me play with her..." 

So I let her. 

I have nothing against a little play... 

The girl kept begging, so Vicky slapped her around. 

The girl kept screaming, so my fair Victoria taped her mouth shut. The girl kept crying, so she blindfolded her. 

"Good girls don't cry, little one." 

Victoria's chilling tone...ahh...that posh British tongue wrapping around words of torture, inflicting pain and suffering...ah...it still gives me an erection a hit of 'Source' can't even duplicate... 

The girl kept thrashing about, so Victoria drowned her. 

I must admit...I usually leave these things to professionals. Well-placed police and hired guns. 

But to take human life...to watch the taking...it is something...something powerful. 

Afterwards Victoria had a rather nasty experience with some sharks... Her cries for help thrilled me...but there was nothing I could do... 

I only swim in chlorinated pools. 

Dr. Cullen...again...I lament your foolish suicide... Your mind was brilliant, but you were ruled by your ethics, your empty moral code... And now you're nothing but dust. 

So...things are smoothing out...  
The messengers are gone, the word is out, I hold all the cards. 

As for Clark Kent...well...my people say I don't need him anymore...we can produce synthetic 'Source.' It won't be as good, of course...and the side effects...well...let's just say the Joker won't be the only green man in America after a while... 

But none of that matters... 

I will be, by far, the richest man in the world. I'm already the third wealthiest. 

Power.  
Utlimate power. 

My throne is carved...  
...let me bask atop it. 

* * *

"Clark...what do the papers say?" 

"Mom...God...it's Lex...about Lex...clippings from a newspaper in Maz, Massat..." 

"Mazatlan, Clark. It's a port city and beach resort in Mexico." 

"From Mazatlan. It says locals saw Lex Luthor on a yacht on the Pacific Coast earlier this summer." 

"Mexico? Why would he be there?" 

"He never, ever mentioned going there to me. Before, I mean. Maybe he really is off partying with his rich friends on a boat...Maybe..." 

"No...Clark...something isn't right. Lex wouldn't just up and leave the business." 

"Yeah....I guess." 

"This isn't the time to doubt Lex, honey. If you want to help him, you have to believe in what you two share. You have to." 

"O.K." 

"Let's listen to the tape." 

Clark gets up and goes upstairs to retrieve the small tape recorder he bought for school...to help Chloe with her investigations...Chloe...wow...he hadn't seen her in so long...he wondered where she was....how she was... 

"Pressing 'Play'." 

TAPE.......Mrs. Kent this is Chloe Sullivan....I'm sending this to you in case I can't get in touch with you personally...I am nearly certain Lionel has exiled Lex here to Mexico....I arrived here a few days ago...The LuthorCorp. yacht was tied up here in the city this summer on several occasions...I have been talking to local boat workers, fishermen...they said there is a resort just north of Puerto Vallarta...according to some of the dockworkers, the yacht was headed there...Los Cocos...The Coconuts...people think he is there...I am scared because some lady....who seems vaguely familiar...she keeps following me around the cobblestone streets...I'm trying to stay anonymous but my Spanish isn't as good as I'd hoped...everyone here talks so rapidly...The papers I have included are newspaper articles about the Lex sightings...I'm trying to do my best to find him, Mrs. Kent...If I can find Lex, I think the chances of finding Clark are improved ten fold...Lionel wants Lex out of the way for some reason...I still don't know exactly why but it must have something to do with this new product of his...Find out what you can there in Smallville...I will do my best here...All my love to you and Mr. Kent and Clark, wherever he is...And please go by my house and make sure my parents are O.K...they're gonna ground me for life once I get home.....END 

A flash of anger crosses Clark's face...Lionel.... Martha doesn't notice it... 

"That's it?" 

"Yeah....Mom...I have to go to Mexico. Now." 

"Clark...you've never been to Mexico. You don't know for sure Lex is there. Chloe says she _thinks_ he's there...is that enough to go on? And what about Lionel?" 

(Lionel's a dead man either way, Mom.  
Lionel...you evil bastard...you fucking ruined my life... 

...someday...Mom and Dad...someday I'll tell you everything...everything he did to us...to all of us...but right now... Right now...  
It's just about saving and loving him.  
Lex.) 

"Lionel's not the issue. I just have to find Lex." 

"I don't know much of anything about the Pacific side of Mexico, Clark. As a child, my mother and I went to Monterrey...but all I remember is dusty hills and good food." 

"Mom...I'm not going as a tourist. I'm going to save Lex. All I need is a map and the love inside me. I will find him, Mom. I promised." 

* * *

Lex opens his eyes.

He feels his face, his eyes...just to make sure they are physical...real.... 

He has no idea where he is... 

It is pitch black.  
There is an ocean, or some big pile of water, right in front of him... 

He laughs...this is the first lucid moment he's had in....well....who knows? 

"I'm alive!" 

"I'm alive!" 

"I'm alive...and...and....umm....tied to a post in some sand." 

He looks down to this feet...his ankles are bound, then tied to a large post. He struggles to free himself from this position but finds another large rope tied around his waist... 

The post must go down pretty deep... 

Where am I? 

The last thing I really remember...Metropolis... 

In the darkness, he can just barely make out a darkened house? No...maybe a villa? Hotel? Looks like a hotel...  
No lights on... 

Not the French Riviera...too humid...too warm...for this late at night... Not Bali or the Gold Coast...  
Not Manalapan or Marco... 

Mexico? 

Hawaii? 

Fuck this...I want out.  
Oh man...I want Clark. 

Clark.  
My big, beautiful, goofball of a boyfriend. Where is the giant?  
Why isn't he here? 

It's pretty gusty here...  
Stiff west breeze...  
I hope it doesn't rain.  
I hate getting my head wet... 

Clark... 

Maybe he was never here.  
Maybe I've been here by myself for....oh no... How long? 

The last thing....Metropolis... 

Oh fuck no....the water...  
For the first time he notices that the tide seems to be getting closer and closer and closer and closer and closer... 

Oh my God...it is the ocean...  
That water...  
Clark... 

"Somebody! Help me!" 

"Somebody!" 

"Clark!" 

The tides mocked him, creeping closer as he began to scream. 

* * *

What a lovely place...  
Such a pity that I will have to torch it. 

Have to make everything look like accidents...mishaps... Mafia-style... 

I don't see that little local who tried to help Alexander... No bother...  
I'll find her later...  
Fuck her maybe...she's quite a catch from the pictures I have seen... Yes...fuck her...then feed her to those hungry sharks... I'm sure Vicky was far too bulimic for their tastes... 

Ha, ha, ha.... 

I made sure no one followed me.  
This must be done by the father.  
To the son. 

No one will know what became of Lex. 

This should have been done years ago.  
No...strike that... 

Thanks to Lex, I have the 'Source'....  
Oh yes....  
Thank you. 

Look there he is... 

"Somebody! Clark! Anyone!" 

"Alexander." 

Lex closes his eyes.  
This has to be a nightmare. 

"I'm delusional, right? Dehydrated?" 

"No, son...we kept you quite hydrated here." 

"We....I knew it...only you would....what? Drug me?" 

Lionel nodded, meeting his son's eyes. 

"Well, Dad...it looks like you finally raided the Tommy Bahama store." Lex looked his father up and down, frighteningly amused at the casual purple t-shirt and khaki shorts... 

"I wore it as a tribute to my son. You always loved purple." 

"Yes." 

"I'm sure you have many questions, Lex. But I will not answer them for you. Whatever has happened is for the greater good of mankind and LuthorCorp." 

"The woman....the woman...I saw one...inside there...the house...the hotel...who is she? Was she in on this?" 

"No. She wasn't. Sadly...I will have to dispatch her right after high tide." 

Lex gulped...  
"Dispatch?" 

Lionel smiled, nodding. 

"High tide?" 

Another measured nod. 

"Alexander....I do want to say thank you. You brought something to my attention that will alter the course of history." 

"Dad....please....please....let me try to change...let me try....please..." 

Grabbing Lex by the neck... 

"Don't you fucking beg, Lex. You're nothing. You're pathetic. You are truly a lost cause. A waste of my good genes. Accept your fate gracefully, son, and enter the afterlife in bliss. Don't sit here and grovel like a goddamned dog." 

Lex is crying...  
"P-P-lease.....father....please....let me at least see....see..." 

Horrible, bold laughter...  
"The Kent boy? Your frolicking farmboy? Your lust in the dust? Your trailer park trick? Your--" 

Then... 

Like a miracle...  
No...a real miracle... 

Out of   
nowhere.... 

A voice... 

From   
the sky... 

"--his boyfriend, you evil fuck!" 

And Lionel finds himself hurled up into the sky, arching out to sea. 

"Clark!"  
"Lex!"  
Screams of delight... 

He has no time to react... 

The Kent Boy.  
The Alien...  
He just flew down from the sky... 

He flies!!! 

Cullen...bitch...never told me.... 

I must find a way to extract his flying gene... I must find a way...  
I must... 

No. 

The creature flies! I must control him! 

No! 

Lionel suddenly realizes he's about ten miles out... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**  
Salty... 

Ocean water... 

You will not stop me, Lex.  
Nor your little alien whore. 

He's mine.  
It's all mine. 

Nothing stops me! 

Nothing!  
Ocean water... 

His brethren...the sharks...they smell him... 

I am the Source itself.   
The water is filling his lungs... 

His brothers get closer, baring their teeth... ...he bares his. 

His mind races...  
I hate ocean water... 

I love ocean water. 

I live on in you, Alexander....  
I live on in you... 

This only serves to make me all-powerful, my son. 

Well done, Lex.   
Use Clark...use him...use the creature...twist it...mold it...it will be your pawn.... 

Ha, ha, ha, ha..... 

The teeth sink... 

Well done. 

* * *

As if suspended in another dimension they just look at each other as if they have been doing so for a thousand years and would never stop. Clark is shaking so badly and Lex is crying yet they are both smiling and it isn't about sex or even want or need or anything that ordinary...it's about two people who are isolated by circumstance, by design...two people eternally on the outside of the glass, wanting so badly to swim alongside the rest of us in the big damned bowl...and so...together, they find their way in this world, with us...  
And of course....it doesn't hurt that they find paradise through fucking, pleasure through kissing, enlightenment in each others arms...  
Clark and Lex deserve it...  
And they both want to take each other, right there on the beach...But...  
But...

That can wait. 

* * *

Valentina is having a conversation with God about piety and condemnation when she hears voices...thoughts race through her mind... 

'This is it, I am about to die. They are here to kill me.' 

I should have married and had babies. 

I should have moved to San Antonio. 

I should have never listened to that weird British lady...something about this always seemed damned _loco_

"We should get you out of here." 

She looked up to see what had to be the most attractive gringo ever... 

"....que guapo...." 

Black hair. Tanned. Long, and lean...with eyes like blue diamonds and a butt built for sin... 

"Thanks." Clark blushed...."Let me get these restraints off you." 

Standing up, blinking in disbelief...  
"Who...who...are you?" 

"Clark Kent. This is Lex Luthor. I think you've met one another." 

"Lex!"  
Hugging him...  
"You're alive, chico! I thought you were dead! Lex....this is _your_ Clark...the one...the one you talked about, the one you love so much. No wonder! Clark es muy hermoso! 

"Creo que Clark es perfecto, Valentina." 

They laugh.  
The howling winds remind them that they must move fast... 

"We've got to go...hurry..." 

"Valentina...is there a car here?" 

"Yes...at least there were several when I arrived...in the driveway, in front of the gardens..." 

The water begins to lap at the resort... Valentina looks back...she wonders how she ever let her ambitions lead her there... 

Lex looks back...thinking of childhood and a father he never knew, never would know... 

So many unanswered questions...  
...Like how does one learn to fly?  
...I wonder where Chloe is?  
But all that matters is Clark is here...And Lex is at his side... 

Questions can wait... 

They find the Volkswagon Beetle on the tiled drive and leap into it.... Valentina hops in back, letting out a screech of happiness... 

"Let's go!" 

Clark leans over to kiss Lex, who is fumbling with the headlight switch... 

"Where to, Lex?" 

Their hands connect over the center dashboard... Their hearts connected...eternally. 

"Anywhere you are, Clark. Anywhere you are." 

The tides finally begin to recede as the car races into the forest. 

**SOURCE FIGURE: ELYSIAN FIELDS**

* * *

He couldn't talk but that didn't matter.... The woman he loved was sitting beside him. The crops looked marvelous...  
The late summer rains had fed the land well... 

He was home, with his sources of strength... His wife.  
His son.  
His land. 

The recovery continued...and would continue... He still wasn't quite sure what had happened... 

(So many unanswered questions...) 

(Clark...I'll never forgive myself...) 

She still woke up with nightmares.  
Probably always would. 

(They are still watching, Martha...) 

She gets about three hours of sleep a night. After pacing in the darkness, she usually lingers in Clark's doorway for a few hours, just watching him breathe...making sure he's alive, he's real. 

Then she repeats the process with Jonathan. 

She has regained the sources of her sanity. Now she acts as their sentry... 

Clark Kent can't stop thinking... 

What is mourning...? 

Is it the moment you realize something is gone....gone far away? Beyond your reach? 

Beyond the point of capture?  
of manipulation? 

Capitulation? 

Of reverence? 

Is mourning an act?  
Or simply a way to pass the time...?  
Is mourning selfish? 

Clark Kent asked himself these questions as the the casket slowly sank into the muddy earth... 

Was Chloe _done_ here?  
Had she fulfilled her purpose?  
Had she lived to her fullest? 

Nothing made any sense.  
Nothing. 

Pete and all the Ross family. Dr. Welby. Lana  & Nell. Gabe & Mrs. Sullivan... They were frozen...  
The crying went on forever... 

Clark's heart pumped frostily as well... 

Even with Lex's hand in his, the chill wouldn't abate... 

She was dead. 

They are together...the source for each other... 

(Is that enough?) 

At the house, they tried to piece things together... 

"I was taken." 

"I was taken." 

"I was scared." 

"I was scared I'd never see you again." 

"Where were you?" 

(I waited for you...) 

(I wanted to believe...) 

"Alone." 

(I will die alone...) 

(I wanted to die...without you...) 

"Yeah. Me too, alone." 

Martha watched them from the corner of the kitchen, her heart breaking with every admission, every nuance.... 

Clark's eyes fixed on Lex's. The mood tense. The wind blowing through cracks in the paneling... 

(Is believing enough?) 

"Why?" 

"Why?" 

(You will die in my arms...) 

No one could answer that question.  
No one alive, at least. 

Lex had inherited the remnants of his father's empire... 

$$$ 

"Mr. Luthor...are you sure?" 

(Was he?) 

"He was crazy, Clark." 

$$$ 

"Was he?" 

$25.7 billion... 

(He was my father, Clark...) 

"Mr. Luthor...you realize what you are doing, correct?" 

Goodbye, $$$ 

"Yes." 

"Maybe he just wanted ultimate power, Lex...isn't that what most people want? Control? Never having to answer to time? To fate?" 

(We're the same, he & I...exactly the same...) 

"Maybe." 

Words were forced. Glances were tense. Things had changed. Damn. Things _had_ changed.... 

The gleam was gone. The pleasure of exploration. The search. 

(Miller Pond...beofre the green glow...) 

Still... 

"I said destroy it all!" 

There was a chance. 

...alone in the loft....Clark's long body wrapping around Lex's...there, perhaps, maybe....they could find their way back... 

"You know I love you, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Really...no matter what?" 

"Of course." 

There...in the loft...they could kiss and hold one another and pretend like things were average, were normal. 

There they could pretend like things could work out. 

There....there....maybe...they could forget the world, and all her pain and glory and hatred and wrath and beauty.... 

"So where's Valentina?" 

"I gave her a job at LuthorCorp. Head of LuthorResorts. She's happy about it." 

"Good." 

"She was great about everything, Lex." 

"Yes...everything..." 

Forced pauses. 

Forced reality. 

"Will we be alright, Lex?" 

Perhaps...there...they could find one another....but it would be a long road... 

"Your elbow..." 

"Sorry...." 

"You know I love you, right?" 

"Of course." 

Outside...the rains had come again and the fields glowed a pastoral, yet ghostly shade of green in the fading day.... 

"Can things work out, Lex?" 

"Of course. Clark...we are in control of our own lives. We can make things right." 

"Can we?" 

"Of course." 

A repetition of feeling.  
A grasping for simplicity....a simplicity that had once come so easily, so naturally...now forced....now solemn... 

"It wasn't you fault, Lex. He was crazy. He and Dr. Cullen...Victoria...the guys who made my mother do...what she did...all of them...they--" 

"--I know. Of course. Clark...I know." 

"Please don't blame yourself, Lex." 

Outside the moon rose. 

(I will blame myself forever.) 

"I love you, Clark Kent. Beyond that, nothing really matters, does it?" 

"Nope." 

They held each other closer....  
The first misty breeze of fall rushed about the barn.... 

"Do you think we can move on from this?" 

(So many unanswered questions...) 

"Of course." 

Repetition becoming trait. 

"I love you, Lex." 

"I love you, Clark." 

On the porch, Martha and Jonathan sat...she holding his hand...his hand trembling, yet his grip strong....They sat, watching the harvest moon rise above the plains of Kansas....wondering....praying...hoping... 

Hoping for silence.  
Simplicity. 

(...'but Mr. Luthor....this project can be maintained....we can still produce....'....'I said destroy it all...every last bit, damnit...and bury the KX at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. All of it. Today!' Yes, Mr. Luthor...right away...) 

Hoping for respite from mankind. 

"Will we ever be the same, Jon?" 

He just smiled at her. 

("Mr. President, LuthorCorp. has decided to cancel the project...of course...we will maintain survelliance of CK 426 and weigh our options....of course...this is far too important...the ramifications...the implications...) 

The search would continue... 

Another smile...  
"Clark...I will protect you and your family even if it costs me my own life." 

Today. Tomorrow. The one after that. 

Clark smiled. 

And he smiled. 

She pulled him closer to her... 

"I love you, Jonathan Kent." 

He smiled again.... 

Somehow.... 

in that smile... 

(I blame myself forever.) 

(I love you forever, Lex) 

(I am evil.) 

_Use him_

(I am love.) 

_Mold him_

(We are hope. We are love. We are redemption.) 

"Never, father. Never. I love him." 

Somehow....in that smile... 

...she/he/they saw the answer. 

"What am I?" 

"Who am I?" 

"What are we?" 

"Lex...I think...umm...that we're...." 

"...hope." 

END of 'Source Figure' 

*Thanks to everyone who kept up with this series since January! 


End file.
